Secretarias
by stasxenia
Summary: Su nuevo jefe es un antigo amigo de la infancia. Como tomará Sanae esto. Será capaz de afrontar la dulce venganza a la que Tsubasa la va a someter? Lemon
1. Chapter 1

SECRETARIAS

"Dios mío!!! Como podía estar tan nerviosa! Esta no era la primera vez! Era como ir en bicicleta una vez lo haces, aprendes y no se olvida nunca!!!! Entonces como podía estar tan nerviosa? Ahí estaba yo, un manojo de nervios, temblando como una hoja. Dios! Estaba temblando!!!! Que no se dé cuenta, que no lo note … Pero que pasa conmigo? No es que sea un completo desconocido … lo conozco, es el novio de mi amiga. Es simpático, dulce y agradable. Ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Le verdad que me lo está poniendo fácil. Me está hablando pero los nervios me impiden oír lo que me dice. Yo me limito a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. Las manos me sudan, el corazón me va mil, me cuesta respira, y me parece que me voy a desmayar … es demasiada la tensión que llevo encima. Son demasiados los nervios y las dudas que me invaden la cabeza. Estaré haciendo bien, es lo correcto? No hace tanto de la ultima vez … Jamás imagine enfrentarme a una situación igual. Pero he de ser fuerte… he de ser valiente he de …"

- Sanae! Sanae! Estas bien-

- he que?- de repente esa voz me saca de mis pensamientos

- Que si estas bien? Te veo pálida.

- No, no es nada!- digo recuperando la poca compostura que me queda

- Sanae esto es absurdo … no es necesario que lo hagamos.

- No! Dije que lo quería hacer, y lo haré- Respondo de inmediato- si no fuese así, no lo vería justo.

- Ay Sanae! Pero hacer esta entrevista es absurdo! Con el currículum que tienes, el puesto de secretaria es tuyo.

- Taro! Pero si ni siquiera me haces la entrevista, que pensaran mis futuros compañeros.- "JA! Eso sí que no! Solo me faltaba eso, que dijeran que estoy por enchufe! Aunque en parte sea así XD" pensaba Sanae.

- Esta bien! No te enojes mujer. Por lo que a mí respecta el puesto es tuyo.

- Pero no debería hablar también con tu socio?- " Para que si no lo he pasado tan mal con esta entrevista" pensaba Sanae algo desilusionada pues lo había pasado tan mal con las anteriores a las que se había enfrentado que no quería cometer ningún error, por muy amiga de la novia del jefe que fuese.

- No te preocupes, el esta en una reunión muy importante en los estados unidos, no regresa hasta mañana. Además, le he hablado de ti y confía en mi criterio. Así que no te preocupes.

Ahora vete a casa y descansa, que mañana te incorporas a la plantilla.

"Con una sonrisa me despido de él, y me dirijo ha mi casa. Si es que cuando me lo propongo puedo ser muy dulce XD. Ay este Taro! tan tierno como siempre. Seguro que se ha dado cuneta de mi estado! Mierda! Porque seré así? En fin, aquí me tenéis. Yo, una mujer de 25 años, soltera y en el paro! quien me ha visto y quien me ve. Hace dos meses estaba trabajando para uno de los gabinetes de abogados más importantes de la ciudad de Tokio pero ahora estaba sin trabajo. La empresa quebró, se declaró en banca rota. Al parecer, uno de los socios había hecho una estafa millonaria a la empresa dejándola en números rojos y obligándola a cerrar. Durante los dos meses siguientes he buscado empleo como secretaria sin éxito. Los había que decían que estaba demasiado cualificada para el puesto, ja! Demasiado cualificada …. Vamos, que tenían miedo de futura competencia!!! Y en otros que no daba el perfil. Total, que Sakura, mi amiga, que es la secretaria de Taro,

me ha estado insistiendo durante todo este tiempo para que accediese al puesto de secretaria que había quedado vacante. Pero como yo soy asi!!! No podía rebajarme a que el novio de mi amiga me ofreciese un puesto de trabajo. Yo y mi estúpido orgullo!. Y mira, las facturas se han de pagar, hay que comer y vestirse, y el dinero se acaba … Bueno, al menos estaremos juntas. Lo que me hubiese gustado es conocer a su socio, no sé ni su nombre! Ay! Madre … se me olvidó preguntárselo …! Y él será mi jefe... Vamos que yo seré la secretaria del socio. Pero lo que más me escama de todo esto es que el motivo por el cual se ha quedado sin secretaria, Sakura dice que es porque nadie lo aguanta … dice que tiene muy mal genio, aunque Taro lo defiende, supongo que es normal. Bueno, siempre estoy a tiempo de buscar otro empleo"

Continuará…………………………..

Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Sakura es un personaje creado por Yulidd


	2. Chapter 2

Notas aclaratorias " …………" pensamientos.

CAP 1

CONOCIENDO A MI JEFE

- Sanae... Sanae despierta! Sanae!!!!!!

- que, que pasa!? - pregunta sanae dando un brinco de la cama por el susto que acaba de llevarse.

- Mujer, que llevo media hora llamándote y no despiertas … que pasa? Acaso no has dormido?

Sanae, aun dormida mira el despertador

- Joder Sakura, son solo las 6 de la mañana!!!! Como se te ocurre venir a estas horas?- " pesada! Es que no duerme esta?"

- Pero tendrás morro, si fuiste tu misma la que me pidió que viniese a despertarte y te ayudase a elegir la ropa para ir a trabajar- Decía muy divertida Sakura sabiendo de antemano que una Sanae dormida no era persona. Y poniéndose con los brazos en jarra prosigue- es que acaso no recuerdas que ya trabajas!!! Empiezas hoy!

- Mierda!- exclama sanae y como si de un rayo se tratase, sale corriendo a la ducha - " joder, me he dormido!!!! Vale, vale, son las 6, empiezo a las nueve, el metro sale a las 8:25... Tengo tiempo!!!"- Sakura!!!- la grita Sanae desde el baño haz algo para desayunar mientras yo me arreglo!

- Eso mismo estoy haciendo!!!!! - Gritaba la amiga desde el comedor- tranquila, hay tiempo de sobra!

Y era cierto, tenían tiempo de sobra, pero Sanae era muy dormilona. Sakura era vecina de Sanae, vivían puerta con puerta desde hacia dos años, y casi desde el primer día, Sakura desayunaba con Sanae. Realmente era trato que habían hecho las dos, Sakura la despertaba por las mañanas, a cambio de desayunar en su casa. Y a Sanae le venia de miedo esa situación!!! En realidad ella era la que más ganado con eso, pues desde que conoció a Sakura se había evitado montones de broncas de sus ex jefes.

Sanae vivía en ese departamento desde que terminó los estudios de empresariales, con 20 años. Sus padres querían que continuase con el oficio familiar, la heladería Nakazawa, ya que su compromiso había resultado fallido unos años atrás. Pero ella aspiraba a más, no quería depender de nadie, nunca lo quiso. Pensaba que con su carrera y experiencia, con las practicas realizadas, podría optar a un puesto de ejecutiva en alguna gran empresa … pero solo podía encontrar trabajo de secretaria. Bueno, era joven e inteligente, algún día obtendría su oportunidad.

Sakura, hacia dos años que se había trasladado al piso de al lado. En el vivía una tía lejana de ella, pero falleció, dejándole el apartamento como herencia. Sanae y Sakura se conocieron en el portal, el día que trasladaba sus pertenencias al piso. Como en esa época tenia vacaciones y lo acababa de dejar con su novio, se ofreció a ayudarla. Desde ese momento, se hicieron intimas.

Ahora Sakura, hacia un año que trabajaba en la compañía MiskOz, era una empresa que se dedicaba a la compraventa de pequeñas empresas y luego las vendían al mejor postor. También tocaban el sector de la compraventa de pisos, hoteles, fincas … vamos, todo aquello que les generase dinero. Ella estudió lo mismo que Sanae, y hace un año entro en la compañía como secretaria de uno de los Jefes, Taro Misaki. A los pocos meses su relación, que se había basado en la confianza y respeto mutuo, fue creciendo. Y apenas hacia dos meses, después de coqueteos, besos robados (por parte de Taro ), risitas y tonteos (siempre en el más absoluto secretismo) empezaron a salir cono novios formales.

Y ahora ahí estaba Sanae, en la mesa de su cocina, con un mejor amigo, y ahora, compañera de trabajo, disfrutando de un agradable desayuno intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Vaya, veo que te has mudado mucho, Sanae.

- Como? Pero… acaso no voy bien?- Decía Sanae mientras se levantaba para mirarse al espejo por milésima vez. Llevaba un traje chaqueta negra y pantalón a juego. Con un TOP blanco, ceñido, y por debajo de éste. Una americana que le llegaba hasta la altura de la cadera, entallada, que hacia que se le acentuase mas su ya pronunciada cintura. Unas medias, tono carne, y unos zapatos de aguja negro. El cabello suelto, y con un maquillaje bastante neutro, con helénico toque de color en sus labios color rojo cerezo.- Que pasa? Creo que voy bien, siempre vestía así en el otro trabajo … a caso es demasiado …

- Serio? Sobrio … aburrido …- Le contesta Sakura- Vamos, deberías ir algo más informal, que se te note más relajada.

- Pero si voy relajada!

- si claro! Como no! Sanae Nakazawa va relajada por el mundo! Chica, pero si eres la persona más estresada que conozco! Te ahogas en un baso de agua!- Se reía Sakura

- Muy graciosa, pues yo soy así! Y a quien no le guste, pues que se aguante! - " jope con Sakura!!!! Como puede la puede aguantar Taro XD. Cuando la conocí, era una chica tímida y vergonzosa, pero cuando te coge confianzas … asusta de lo clara y directa que puede llegar a ser... Jajaja!!! Cuando Taro descubra esta faceta de ella será demasiado tarde para él! - Pensaba Sanae mientras una sonrisa le aparecía en el rostro

- Quien te entiende! Y ahora de que te ríes?

- De nada, venga, será mejor que marchemos si no queremos perder el metro.- Y dejando a su amiga más intrigada que nunca, coge con una mano so bolso, con la otra a Sakura y la arrastra hasta el exterior.

El transcurso del viaje de su casa a la oficina fue tranquilo, eso sin mencionar a un par de chicos que no dejaban de mirarlas de manera lasciva, hasta que Sanae los fulmino con la mirada. Claro esta que los chicos no tuvieron valor a decirles nada.

Una vez llegaron, Taro fue a recibirlas. Sane se sorprendió un poco al ver el trato frío que se tenían en el trabajo, pues estaba acostumbrada a verlos muy acaramelados (bueno, Taro era quien siempre iba tras Sakura) y ese -hola, buenos días- sonó tan frío... Pero en parte lo entendía, Sakura era una chica muy responsable i discreta. Y si bien, todo el mudo sabia de la relación, entendía que no quería dar motivos para que hablaran de ellos más de cuenta.

Entre los dos le mostraron toda la planta en la que le tocaría Trabajar. Presentándole algún que otro empleado. Realmente ella llamaba mucho con la forma de vestir, la gente ahí bestia de manera más informal, tomaría nota de ello. Si bien, el día anterior había visto el despacho de Taro, ahora le iban a mostrar el de su jefe y el suyo propio, pues estaba en dentro de este, en una sala aparte.

- Bueno, sanae! Llegó la hora de que conozcas a tu nuevo jefe- dice taro justo antes de entrar en el despacho.

En ese momento el corazón de sanae dio un vuelco, no sabia ni entendía porque, pero se maldijo a sí misma que hubiese accedido finalmente para ese puesto. Tenia un mal presentimiento. La puerta se abrió. Lo primero que vio fue un gran ventanal detrás de una hermosa y grande mesa de madera. Y en medio estaba un hombre, alto, con la espalda ancha. Seguro que debía hacer ejercicio. Moreno, con el pelo algo alborotado. No sabia por qué pero esa figura se le hacia familiar.

- Sanae Nakazawa.. Te presento a tu nuevo jefe … - en ese momento el hombre se da la vuelta- Tsubasa Ozora.

Sanae se quedó blanca, si en ese momento la pinchaban no sangraba " Mierda, él no!! Él no!!" pensaba Sanae.

Continuara……

Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Sakura es un personaje creado por Yulidd


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 2**

**TIERRA TRÁGAME**

" Está claro!!! Soy la persona más desgraciada de la faz de la tierra. Como me he sido tan burra de acabar así !!!!! La culpa es mía por no preguntarle a Taro el nombre de su socio. Si lo hubiese sabido, jamás hubiese aceptado este trabajo. Con la de trabajos que hay en el mundo y he tenido que acabar con " pelotaman" . Ja, jaja, si es que después de tantos años, el llamarlo así, todavía me causa gracia, Recuerdo como le molestaba XD, se ponía furioso, que se fastidie!."

Sanae estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, lo que para el resto de sus acompañantes fueron segundos, para ella fueron horas, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido a su alrededor.

"Míralo, ahí de pie, detrás de su enorme mesa, apoyado en ella con ambas manos, creyéndose el hombre más importante del mundo. Por lo que veo, esa pose de arrogante no la ha perdido con los años. Tiene puesta su mirada fija en mí, acaso se piensa que me voy a acobardar … ja! Pues que siga mirándome con es sonrisa maliciosa en la cara … Un momento … yo conozco esa sonrisa, es la misma que ponía cuando quería algo, que sabia de antemano que me iba a fastidiar, y lo conseguía. Será que él sabia de esto? Sabia que yo era secretaria y necesitaba el puesto. Él es bien capaz. Muy bien, pelotaman! Si te propones burlarte de mí de nuevo, no te lo voy a permitir!!"

La voz de un hombre hizo que regresara a la realidad

- Tsubasa, ella es Sanae Nakazawa. La mujer de la que te hablado. - Explicaba Taro- Además de tener un currículum sorprendente, es amiga de Sakura. La conozco bien, es trabajadora y responsable. Estoy seguro que estarás satisfecho con su trabajo.

- Es un placer conocerla señorita Nakazawa- Dice Tsubasa mientras sale de detrás de la mesa y se dirige hacia ella - Espero que lleguemos a conocernos y formemos un gran equipo- Termina con una gran sonrisa a la vez que le estrecha la mano.

- Esto … sí, gracias- " Pero y a este, que bicho que le ha picado? Hace como sin no me conociese? Tal vez no me reconozca … pero cuantas Sanaes Nakazawas a tenido en su vida?" y haciendo como que le sigue la corriente - yo también lo espero.

- Bueno, pues será mejor que los dejemos para que se vayan conociendo- Le dice Taro a Sakura.-

- Sí, tienes razón. Sanae, cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas, mi numero lo tienes en la línea 1. Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería, adios!

- Y Tsubasa- dice taro justo antes de irse- no seas muy duro con ella!- le guiña un ojo y se va.

En ese momento, Tsubasa y Sanae se quedan solos en el despacho. En ningún momento han dejado el contacto visual. Los dos sabían que esa presentación había sido puro teatro, los dos se conocían demasiado bien, los dos casi podían adivinar las intenciones del otro. Pero en esta ocasión, él jugaba con ventaja y Sanae estaba descolocada. Que él fingiese ante todos, en especial ante su socio, que no la conocía, solo quería decir que no había hablado de ella. Acaso todo lo que pasaron juntos no significó nada para él? Solo la tenia como alguien más de su pasado, tan insignificante, que no merecía mención alguna. Cansada de esa situación decide plantarle cara y enfrentarlo. Se merecía una explicación! Y vaya si la iba a obtener!

- Muy bien, Ozora! Ahora estamos solos, nadie nos puede oír. Que se supone que estás haciendo?

- Vaya! Es asi como saludas a los viejos amigos?

- Ya vasta de tonterías, Tsubasa, que pretendes?

- Yo?- dice de forma inocente como si nunca hubiese roto un plato- tan solo te daba la bienvenida.

- No me vengas con esas!! Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Pues, déjame que piense …

- Tsubasa!!- le grita Sanae casi al borde de un ataque de nervios. Ese había sido el único hombre que era capaz de sacarla de sus casillas.

- jajaja!!! Menudo genio Sanae, veo que con los años no lo has pulido.

- Mira, Ozora - Sanae estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no arrogarle una patada en los mismísimos … - Estoy cansada de tus impertinencias, si todo lo que querías era burlarte de mí y hacerme perder el tiempo, pues enhorabuena.- y con un ademán de dignidad absoluta se gira en dirección a la puerta dispuesta a irse- Adiós!

Y justo en el momento en que iba a coger el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, unos brazos se lo impidieron, dejándola bloqueada. Sanae se paralizó, eso no se lo esperaba. Ahí estaba ella, enfrente de una puerta, que significaba su salvación, pero que no podía acceder a ella, porque Tsubasa estaba detrás . Sus brazos pasaban alrededor de la cabeza de Sanae, el torso de él estaba a escasos milímetros de su espalda. Ella consciente de la cercanía del chico se quedó helada.

- Lo siento, no quise ofenderte- dice en apenas un susurro en la oreja de ella, haciendo que su aliento chocase contra la piel de su cuello. - tan solo bromeaba.

No dijo más, esperaba a que Sanae hiciese algún tipo de señal, realmente la señal que esperaba por su cercanía, era negativa. Pero aun así, no obtuvo nada. Sanae estaba petrificada, Pelotaman se había disculpado!! Ni en sus sueños hubiese imaginado algo así. Ahora, mas que nunca, lo tenia claro. Se estaba burlando de ella. Y seguro que se había puesto tan cerca para intimidarla " Te crees que vas a poder conmigo Ozora? Pues bien, si lo que quieres es jugar, juguemos!"

Sanae se giró, pero manteniéndose dentro de esos brazos que le cerraban el paso, y quedándose con su rostro muy cerca de el de él, y sin que su voz vacilara ..

- Pues métete tus malditas bromas por donde te quepan!- Le escupió con todo su odio.

Tsubasa se sorprendió ante tal respuesta. No pensaba que se enfadase tanto, aunque a quien quería engañar, estamos hablando de Sanae, con ella todo era posible.

- jajaja!!! Esa es forma de hablarle a tu nuevo jefe- le contesta ocultando su sorpresa.

- Mi nuevo jefe, tu estás loco. Ni harta de vino trabajaría para alguien como tú.

- Como yo?- dice divertido, adoraba verla furiosa. Cundo ella se enfadaba arrugaba la nariz de una forma muy graciosa. Por mas años que hubiesen pasado, ese gesto en ella no había cambiado- explícame eso, por favor.

- Oh vamos Tsubasa! Que nos conocemos. - decía exasperada - Tu y yo trabajando juntos? Te imaginas, nos tiraremos los platos a la cabeza en menos de una semana!!!!! Y a demás, porque quieres que trabaje aquí? Que pretendes!

- Sanae, me ofendes. - Dice Tsubasa haciéndose el indignado y ofendido.- Yo solo buscaba una secretaria competente, y Taro me hablo de ti. Vi tu currículum, y la verdad quedé impresionado.- Se separa de ella y se sienta en su mesa revisando el currículo anteriormente mencionado.

- Impresionado, tú, de mí?

- Si Sanae. Mira, esta empresa nos ha costado mucho subirla a mí y a Taro.- de repente Tsubasa tomó un aire serio- Quería la mejor para el puesto, y creo que esa eres tú.

- Si es así, porque no les has dicho que nos conocíamos.- pregunta muy confundida al ver el cambio de actitud en él

-Porque te conozco y se lo orgullosa que eres. Si en la oficina se enteran de que nos conocemos, además de ser amiga de Sakura, seguro que iban a pensar que estas aquí por enchufe. Y eso es lo ultimo que tú quieres, no?

- Si- dice ella alucinando de que la conociese tan bien- pero y a Taro? Seguro que si le dices que no diga nada …

- Sanae, mi vida privada es eso, privada. Con Taro llevamos buena relación, pero no nos metemos en la vida del otro y menos preguntamos. - hace una pausa para beber un poco de café que tenia en su mesa- Y bien, sé que necesitas el trabajo, yo necesito una secretaria. Crees estar en disposición de dejar nuestras diferencias a un lado, y trabajar como la profesional que eres.

" Ahí me ha dado! Como sabe trasgiversar las cosas para que haga lo que él quiere. Dios que rabia, claro, si ahora digo que no, resultara que no soy la profesional que se supone que soy. Mierda! Me tiene justo donde quería. Aunque tal vez resulte. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, quizás sí que podamos trabajar juntos …"

- Esta bien- dice Sanae- tienes razón. Ya no somos esos críos. será mejor que vaya a mi nuevo despacho y me ponga al día con el papeleo. Si tengo alguna duda te lo hago saber.

- Eso no debería decírtelo yo? - decía él muy divertido

- Si empezamos así me largo ahora mismo!

- Esta bien, - decía mientras agitaba sus manos con la intención de que se calmase- Cualquier duda que tengas estaré encantado en ayudarte.

Dicho esto, una Sanae conforme y feliz de haber dejado las cosas claras con su nuevo jefe se adentra a su nuevo despacho.

Tsubasa, con la mirada fija en ella la ve desaparecer detrás de la puerta. " Por fin te tengo donde yo quería, Sanae. Esta vez no te dejaré escapar"

Continuara……

Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Sakura es un personaje creado por Yulidd


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 3

TU JEFE O TU ENEMIGO

Sanae ya no podía más, se había pasado todo el día arreglando y ordenando todo el papeleo pendiente que tenia su jefe. Papeles, facturas, recibos, impresos, cartas, documentos en fin, mogollón de trabajo. Se notaba que hacia tiempo que no tenia secretaria. Sakura se había pasado a verla la hora del descanso del desayuno y comida para llevarle algo que comer. Ya que no había salido del despacho. Se ofreció a ayudarla, pero Sanae se negó. Quería hacerlo sola, así que simplemente le agradeció que le llevase algo que comer y continuó con su trabajo. Se hizo de noche y Sanae absorta en su trabajo, no se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Claro que si Tsubasa hubiese permitido a Sakura entrar para que se fuesen juntas, haría una hora que Sanae estaría en su casa. Pero Tsubasa tenia otros planes, y con una disculpa tonta, como que todavía tenían pendiente el redactar una carta de suma importancia, le pidió que se fuese, asegurándola que él mismo, en persona, la llevaría a su casa.

Ya había pasado una hora del cierre de las oficinas. Ahora solo estaban ellos dos. Era el momento perfecto.

- Sanae, puedes venir un momento- Dice Tsubasa a través del intercomunicador. Sanae confirma, y en pocos segundos la encuentra delante de su mesa.- Tienes idea de la hora que es? Son más de las nueve de la noche.

- Como?! - exclama Sanae- Tan tarde? No me di cuenta de la hora.

- Lo sé, pero ya es muy tarde y no queda nadie en la oficina.

- Nadie, pero … y Sakura?

- Hace rato que se fue. Yo mismo le pedí que no te interrumpiese, pues imaginé que tendrías mucho trabajo.

- Oh, ya veo.- dice Sanae- Sí, quería adelantar la faena, pero veo que no me va a ser posible. Continuaré mañana. Será mejor que me vaya, cogeré un taxi.

- No es necesario, yo te llevo- se ofrece Tsubasa- Además, creo que hemos sobrevivido a nuestro primer día de trabajo juntos.

- Eso es cierto, pero no gracias. Creo que debemos limitar nuestra relación exclusivamente en el trabajo. Y si hoy hemos sobrevivido ha sido por qué apenas nos hemos visto- decía Sanae mientras se dirigía a su despacho para cerrar el ordenador y ponerse su chaqueta.

- Dame un respiro quieres? Confía en mí.- le dice apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Eso díselo a otra que no te conozca. - Sanae lo encara- Mira, vamos a dejar las cosas claras. Si he aceptado con esta farsa es porque necesito el trabajo, no porque confíen en ti, ni mucho menos porque te haya perdonado- en ese momento se cubre las manos. " Mierda, por qué he dicho eso?, es verdad que no lo he perdonado, pero seguro que ahora se cree que continua importándome como antes. Pero no es cierto! Yo no siento nada por él …"

-Vaya, después de 10 años!!! Todavía me culpas por aquello? Que rencorosa!

- Ja, si mira, como si te importase lo más mínimo lo que yo pueda pensar. Y sí, que pasa. Creo recordar que eras tu quien se besaba con la tipeja esa de primer curso … así que dime tu con quien debería estar furiosa.

- Pero Sanae … - Dice acercándose a ella- no hice nada diferente de lo que tú hicieras …- continua quedándose a su altura.- o te recuerdo a Jack?

- Quien es el rencoroso ahora?- dice Sanae en pos desafiante y sin entender del todo a que se refería - Además entre él y yo no ocurrió nada.

- Mentirosa- dice furioso a la vez que la sujeta del brazo y la tira contra él - Os vi. - Dice lleno de rabia.

- y que se supone que vistes? - Decía ella algo asustada por su reacción, pero preferiría estar muerta antes que él percibiese ese estado.

- Os besasteis, en el aula de plástica!- le grita- lo que a mí me negabas se lo diste a él, sin ningún complejo … porque no iba a poder hacer yo lo mismo?

- Que! Pero que chorradas estás diciendo, entre él y yo nunca hubo nada! no pasó nada!- " pero que se cree este tío! Que me voy besuqueando con el primero que pasa?" Sanae intentaba soltarse, pero él reforzó el agarre con ambas manos- suéltame!

- Como tienes el descaro de negarme lo que yo mismo vi. - dice ignorándola - Yo jamás te falte al respeto, te esperé. Maldita sea ! Fui un idiota por esperar, debí haber cogido lo que era mío desde un principio!

- Pero que mierdas estás diciendo. Primero, yo no besé a nadie. Segundo yo no soy ni era tuya!!! Y tercero, creo que tus ojos te jugaron una mala pasada.

-Me estás negando que no estabas encima de él en el aula?! Me estás diciendo que veo alucinaciones!!- Tsubasa estaba realmente furioso.

"Vale, llegados a este punto, el que nos continuemos gritando no va a solucionar nada. No entiendo porque se pone así! Pero si solo éramos amigos, vale, nos criamos juntos, desde pequeños. Nuestros padres habían sido amigos de la infancia, así que lo normal es que nosotros también lo fuéramos. Coincidíamos en el colegio, el los cumpleaños, navidades, fiestas, hasta en alguna ocasión nos habíamos ido ambas familias de vacaciones. Nuestros padres decían que éramos novios. Porque siempre estábamos juntos. Y aunque discutiéramos ( básicamente porque yo parecía un chico siempre jugando a la pelota, correino y trepando por los árboles y no dejaba de competir con él), tenían la esperanza que a nuestra madurez nos acabáramos casando. Ja! Que ridículo, yo casada con pelotaman! Pero si era mí mejor amigo. Y el día antes de irme de vacaciones a la casa de verano con mi tía, me lo encuentro besándose con la tiparraca esa! Y cundo le pregunto que estaba haciendo va y me dice que que miraba, que me fuera que molestaba, que había encontrado una mujer de verdad. Que rabia me dio!. Fue entonces cuando me fui y me quedé con ella a vivir, muy a pesar de mis padres. No supe más de él, hasta hoy. Y tiene el descaro de decirme todo esto. No sé él, pero yo he madurado, no soy esa chiquilla alocada …"

- Escúchame bien, pelotaman - al oír eso, Tsubasa se queda parado, ya no recordaba ese estúpido apodo que ella le puso y lo mucho que lo odiaba. Sanae, al comprobar que había causado el efecto deseado en él, prosigue. - No te niego lo que vistes, pero no es lo que parece- dice más calmada, pero todavía prisionera de él.- Recuerdas que Jack tenía problemas de alergia?- Tsubasa asiente- Bien, pues le dio un ataque, y tal y como nos explicó el profesor de educación física, si eso ocurría, debíamos hacerle la respiración artificial, si no encontrábamos ayuda enseguida. Eso es lo que hice, y lo que vistes. Me da igual si me crees o no, pero es lo que hay - finalizó mirándolo fijamente.

Tsubasa estaba descolocado, aquella historia parecía tan irreal que debería ser cierta … Por un momento pensó en ceder. En pedirle disculpas, y reconocer que se había equivocado. Que cuando años atrás la había creído verla besarse con aquel chico, la rabia , los celos y la impotencia lo cegaron. Se sintió traicionado. Por que él la quería, la amaba con toda su alma. Ella era la única persona que lo conocía a la perfección. Era la única persona a la que podía llamar amiga. A pesar de discutir, siempre estaban a las buenas y a las malas, y por muy dura que fuese la pelea, a los cinco minutos hacían como si nada. por eso cuando ella se fue, se sintió mal y esperó a su regreso para, esta vez, disculparse. Pero eso nunca ocurrió. Al principio se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que había hecho, por las cosas que le había dicho. Pero con el paso de los años, al ver que no la podía olvidar. Que por mucho que intentase enamorase de otras personas, siempre las acababa comparando con Sanae. Era tal su frustración, por imaginarse que ella había rehecho su vida felizmente, que lo había olvidado , que decidió odiarla, odiarla hasta tal punto que se juró a sí mismo que si un día se la encontraba de nuevo se lo haría pagar.

Ironías del destino, ahora trabajaba para él. Le costaba mucho reconocerse a si mismo que se quedó maravillado en el primer momento de verla. Se la veía tan madura y responsable con aquel traje. Además, que se había convertido en toda una mujer hermosa y muy atractiva. Sabía que no estaba con nadie, porque Taro se lo había dicho, y una vez la había visto, no lo podía entender. Pero por mucho que físicamente hubiese cambiado, aunque fuese a mejor, jamás olvidaría años de sufrimiento por su ausencia. Y lo que tenía mas claro todavía era, que se lo haría pagar de la manera mas dulce y amarga posible.

Sanae continuaba observándolo, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de él, pero no obtuvo nada. cuando se cansó de esperar e iba a hablar unos labios se lo impidieron. Ella se quedó petrificada. Tsubasa la estaba besando, pero no era un beso tierno o cálido, sino todo lo contrario. En el había rabia, exigencia, hasta incluso, podía notar frustración. Cuando quiso reaccionar Tsubasa se separó.

- Muy bien, a partir de este momento queda todo aclarado. A partir de mañana nuestro trato será exclusivo jefe y secretaria.- Sanae que todavía no sabia que decir se limitó a asentir- bien, te llamaré un taxi, creo que es lo mejor. En cinco minutos baja.- dicho esto se fue satisfecho de haberla dejado tan aturdida y con una única idea en mente: venganza.

Continuará ………………….

Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Sakura es un personaje creado por Yulidd


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 4

TRES MESES DESPUÉS

En el despacho de la empresa MiskOz se encuentra el director sentado en su amplia mesa y su secretaria de pie, en frente suyo. Con una cara de cansada y asqueada.

- Sanae! necesito los impresos del banco.- decía el hombre

- Ahora mismo te los llevo.

- Y no te olvides de llevar a correos las nóminas- le recordaba

- Tranquilo, los llevé ayer.

- Y me has pasado a word la carta para el Sr. Yoshiba?

- Si, Tsubasa, te la he pasado- decía Sanae cansada de oírlo

- y llama Mery y dile que la pasaré a buscar esta noche en su departamento- la mira de reojo- Y que se ponga un vestido de noche, elegante. Que la llevaré a una cena romántica, en un restaurante italiano y luego …

- No creo que esa infamación sea necesaria para llamarla i decirle que la pasarás a buscar.- Dice Sanae cortándolo algo mosqueada- Si no necesitas nada más, me retiro que tengo trabajo.

- Claro Sanae, puedes retirarte.- Dice Tsubasa fingiendo que no la mira, pero orgulloso de haber creado esa reacción en ella. -" nota mental, Sanae esta celosa.. Jeje"- piensa Tsubasa- Esto … no olvides llamar a Mery.

Sanae se introdujo en su propio despacho murmurando algo parecido a " si, si pesado", cosa que le encantó a Tsubasa.

" Pero y este tío de que va! - pensaba Sanae mientras se sentaba en su mesa y realizaba la llamada que le había pedido- que se cree, que no se hacer mi trabajo y me ha de ir repitiendo las cosas mil veces?? No olvides llamar a Mery… llama a Mery …. Dile a Mery que se mude - se repetía una y mil veces burlándose de las palabras de Tsubasa- que asco! Como puede estar con esa mujer. Es una caza fortunas, se be a la legua!!!! Pero claro, don señor importante no es capaz de verlo. Si es que todos los hombres són iguales. Mientras una mujer les regale los oídos ya són felices. A caso lo que pasó la semana pasada no le ha afectado en lo mas mínimo? Si se piensa que voy a ser una mas, se equivoca!"- Pensaba Sanae mientras recordaba los acontecimientos ocurridos hacía una semana.

--------------------------------Flash Back ---------------------------

Tres meses después de la conversación que mantuvieron Tsubasa y Sanae, en su primer día de trabajo, se habían convertido en un buen equipo. Se compenetraban perfectamente. Sanae se había adaptado a las mil maravillas. Se la veía más relajada con sus compañeros. Y su faena era realizada de manera excelente. En el fondo, Tsubasa no estaba sorprendido, sabía que ella era buena, pero jamás imaginó que tanto. Había logrado hacerles ganar unos cuantos millones por unas gestiones bien realizadas y logrando cuadrar algunos números. A nivel laboral se compenetraban a la perfección, pero en lo personal eran incompatibles 100. Tsubasa cada noche salía con una distinta, y hacia todo lo posible para que Sanae lo supiese, haciendo que ella misma reservase mesa en los restaurantes. Quería causar celos en ella, y viendo su reacción sabia que lo había logrado. Después que la besase en aquella ocasión, no había vuelto a tocar el tema. No había hecho ningún amago que le demostrase que él pudiese estar interesado en ella. En el fono Sanae lo agradeció, pero a medida que pasaban los días, había algo en ella que se oprimía. El solo pensar que para él no significó nada, le dolía. Pues en el fondo deseaba que hubiese significado algo. Pero al verlo siempre rodeado de mujeres, comprendió que Tsubasa no era un hombre de una sola mujer. Asi que se centró en su trabajo, alejado de su mente cualquier otro tipo de pensamiento.

Ese día había sido especialmente largo y cansado. Tsubasa estaba furioso porque no había logrado la fusión de una empresa, por la cual había estado interesado hacía tiempo. Era tarde, oscuro y estaba lloviendo. En la oficina solo quedaban ellos dos. Taro y Sakura no se encontraban, porque habían salido de viaje para solventar uno asuntos laborables. Todo estaba en silencio y solo se podía escuchar el caer de las gotas de agua a través de las ventanas.

Esa noche, para variar, Tsubasa había quedado con una mujer en concreto, Mery. Esta iba a ser la tercera vez que quedaba con ella. Eso era raro en él, pues jamás quedaba dos veces con la misma mujer, pero tenía que reconocer que esta era muy atractiva y muy buena en la cama. Así que no le importó explorar un poco más en ella. Pero esa noche en concreto no le apetecía nada verla. Después de fracasar en el negocio que se traía en manos, se sentía furioso, y no tenía ganas de escuchar las conversaciones de una mujer que lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la moda y el coche que le había comprado su Papa. Dándose cuenta de la hora que era, y sabiendo que Sanae debía estar trabajando en los informes, decidió ir a buscarla para que se fuese a casa a descansar. Entró en su despacho y la vio allí, sentada. Estaba oculta bajo unas gafas ( NA: si lo se, Sanae con gafas???? Pero tenéis que entender, las usa solo para trabajar, son muchas las oras que pasa en frente del ordenador … ¬ ¬) que enmarcaban sus preciosos y enormes ojos. Su cabello estaba recogido, despreocupadamente por un lápiz, haciendo que mechones resbalasen por su angelical rostro. La luz de la mesa reflejaba en su rostro, haciendo que ese se viese en todo su esplendor. Se la veía cansada, pues movía el cuello, con la intención de descargar las tensión producida por pasar horas delante del ordenador.

Sin saber como, Tsubasa se encontró detrás de ella. Sanae no se había percatado de su presencia, pues cuando trabajaba se olvidaba de todo a su alrededor. Si pensarselo dos veces, Tsubasa posó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, haciendo que pegara un respingo por el susto.

- Tranquila, se te ve tensa- dice mientras aprieta sus tensos hombros.

- Bueno, si, algo- Decía ruborizada- ha sido un día muy largo.

- Si

- Lamento lo de la fusión.

- Eso no importa.- Dice mientras inicia una masaje en ese trozo de piel que podía observar debido a que ella llevaba un yérsey de tirantes.- esto te relajará.

- Mmmm- fue la respuesta inconciente de ella al sentir el tacto de sus manos, trabajando sobre sus hombros. En ese momento su mente te nubló. No entendía el porque , tampoco se paró a averiguarlo. Solo sabía que sentir aquellas manos sobre ella la llenaban de paz y tranquilidad. Como acto reflejo reclinó su cabeza levemente hacia atrás, dejándola apoyada sobre el torso de su Jefe.

Tsubasa la observaba desde arriba. Aquel gesto era algo tan simple e intimo, que lo hacia irresistiblemente erótico a sus ojos. Sin dejar de masajear aquella zona, le susurró al oído.

- Esta noche estas hermosa.

Mala cosa fue ha decir. Sanae no se esperaba en absoluto aquellas palabras. Y fue tal el susto y la impresión de oírlas que se levantó al acto, haciendo que Tsubasa se separase y sorprendiese por su reacción. Por unos minutos ambos se quedaron de pie, uno en frente del orto mirándose fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada. Cuando Tsubasa iba ha hablar sonó el teléfono, y como salvación Sanae lo cogió activando el manos libres.

- Diga? Despacho del Sr. Ozora. En que puedo atenderle.

- Hola, Soy Mery. Le puede decir a Tsuby que deseo hablar con él-

"Tsuby" Esa forma de llamarlo le molestó muchísimo a Sanae. Ero jamás lo demostraría.

- Si, en seguida le pongo con él.- Y se giró de nuevo esperando a que él hablase.

- Hola Mery, soy Tsubasa- Decía sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Sanae, que no se había movido de delante suyo.

- Tsuby, querido. Has visto la hora que es? Habíamos quedado, y aún te estoy esperando.

- Lo siento Mery. Se me hizo tarde y todavía me queda una asunto pendiente- Decía mientras se acercaba hacia Sanae, haciendo que esta retrocediese hasta que su trasero chocó contra la mesa haciendo que el lapicero cayese al suelo.

- Que a sido ese ruido?- Pregunta Mery

- Nada, no te preocupes, se me ha caído el lapicero - decía acercándose a Sanae hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados- Discúlpame, pero he de dejarte. Mañana te llamo.- Y sin dejar que la mujer pudiese contestar se inclinó hacia el teléfono para colgar. Haciendo con este gesto, pasar su rostro rozando el cuello de Sanae.

Sanae se estremeció al notar el tacto de sus labios por su piel. Estaba paralizada, no entendía como es que había dejado colgada a esa mujer, para quedarse con ella. Que estaba pasando? No entendía nada.

Tsubasa regresó a su pose inicial, no dejaba de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- Tu mirada es hermosa- decía- pero me gusta mas sin ellas- Refiriéndose a las gafas se las sacó- mucho mejor- sonrió.

- Tsubasa.. Que estas haciendo- Logró decir Sanae

- Sabes que tu cabello es realmente hermoso?- Decía mientras apoyaba su cara en él y inspiraba su aroma- pero lo prefiero suelto- dijo sacando el lápiz que había estado usando pasa sujetárselo, haciendo que este cayese por su espalda de forma sensual- Si, precioso.

- Te repito, que estas haciendo Tsubasa?- Decía ella intentando aparentar un enfado que era imposible, puesto que aquella situación le estaba gustando demasiado.

- Admirar tu belleza. Acaso te molesta?- Dice acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella.

- No- dijo tímidamente y sonrojándose al máximo. Ella quería salir corriendo de aquella situación. Pero la mesa y el cuerpo de tsubasa se lo impedían, y por que negarlo, una parte de ella misma también.

Tsubasa sonrió dulcemente ante aquel gesto. En su mente te repetía una y mil veces que aquella mujer debía pagar por el daño que le había hecho. Pero en esos tres últimos meses, había recuperado en Sanae a aquella amiga que tanto lo conocía. Que cuidaba de él, que se preocupaba por él, que velaba por él. Y aunque continuasen discutiendo, en el fondo sabía que Sanae tenía razón cuando lo regañaba por cosas. Pero adoraba verla furiosa. De esa manera podía ver que no le era indiferente después de todo. Pero a pesar de seos sentimientos, no podía perdonarla tan fácilmente. Tres meses de su compañía no compensaban los años de soledad que vivió. Así que sacando esos pensamientos de su mente te concentró de nuevo en la mujer que tenía delante de él. Ruborizada al máximo, pero sin apartarle la mirada. Enfrentándose con valor a aquella situación. Sonrió satisfecho. Eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, que encaraba todo con valor. Posó su mano sobre su mentón y con su pulgar acarició los labios de ella. Ante tal gesto Tsubasa no se lo pensó dos veces y la besó.

Sanae Estaba alucinada. Tsubasa la estaba besando, esta era la segunda vez en tres meses. No sabia que hacer. Su primera reacción fue la de alegarlo de ella. Pero Tsubasa la sujetó por a cintura, profundizando aquel beso. Así que Sanae no tubo otra opción que dejarse llevar. Alzó los brazos, lo agarró por el cuello y participó en aquel beso.

Tsubasa sonrió para si mismo. Y lo que había empezado siendo un beso exigente, se transformó en uno lleno de deseo.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar. Tan solo se podían escuchar sus respiraciones entrecortadas, y los objetos de la mesa de Sanae caer al suelo. El estaba encima de ella. Besándola desde los labios hasta su cuello. Lamiendo su oreja, y haciendo que ella gimiese ante tal sensación. Las manos de él, le recorrían el cuerpo entero. Desde su cintura, hasta sus piernas, deleitándose con su trasero, sin dejar de besarla ni un momento. Sanae no sabia donde posar sus manos, si en su espalda, o en su cabeza agarrando fuertemente su cabello, pues no se atrevía ha realizar caricias más atrevidas. Tsubasa cogió las piernas de Sanae he hizo que las pusiese a trabes de su cintura. Haciendo un contacto directo entre los dos. Eso fue demasiado para Sanae.

- Tsubasa. Por favor, para- Le dijo entre jadeos

-…- Tsubasa no le hizo caso y continuó besándola mas desesperadamente. Para él, lo que había comenzado como un juego, se había convertido en necesidad, necesidad por esa mujer. No quería parar.

- Por favor- Le dijo Sanae con la voz temblorosa.

Tsubasa alzó su rostro y lo que vio en los ojos de ella le rompió el corazón. Sanae estaba a punto de llorar. Tan poco le gustaba como para llorar por lo que había sucedido? El no quería lastimarla, bueno, si lo quería hacer. Pero en ese momento solo deseaba tenerla, que fuese suya de una vez para siempre. Pero al ver las lagrimas en sus ojos comprendió que no era asi. Que ella no sentía lo mismo por él. La rabia y frustración del pasado regresó de nuevo a su corazón. Separándose de ella decididamente, le dio la espalda.

- Lo siento. Esto ha sido un error. Será mejor que te vayas a casa. Mañana podrás continuar el trabajo.

- Tsubasa, yo …

- He dicho que te vayas!- casi le gritó - esto no ha ocurrido nunca.- le dijo con rabia

Sanae no podía entender su reacción. Ella estaba asustada porque todo estaba hiendo demasiado rápido. Pero en el fondo no se arrepentía, y quería decírselo, porque parecía que es lo que él estaba pensando. Pero el miedo de que para él solo fuese una más, decidió callar. Cogió sus cosas y se fue.

Al día siguiente Sanae se encontró a Tsubasa hablando por el manos libres con Mery. Definitivamente para él no significaba nada.

----------------- Fin del Flash Back --------------------------------

Después de realizar la odiosa llamada la amante de su jefe se dirigió hacia su despacho.

- Tsubasa, Ya he llamado a "Mery"- dijo dando un especial énfasis en ese nombre- dice que te estará esperando y que no te preocupes. Que el vestido que se va a poner será digno de tu admiración. - hace un suspiro para que la rabia no la ciegue y le arroje algo sobre la cabeza- necesitas alguna cosa mas?

- No, Gracias Sanae. Ya puedes irte- dice sin despegar sus ojos del diario que estaba fingiendo leer.

- Entonces me voy a casa. Nos vemos mañana.- y antes de salir por la puerta se gira y le dice- espero que te portes bien esta noche y no te desveles demasiado. Mañana tienes junta de accionistas, y no puedes ir cansado.

- No te preocupes por mi, Sanae - dice - Te sorprenderías de la resistencia que tengo.

- Ja! Lo dudo- Respondía Sanae. No sabía como, pero desde lo ocurrido la semana anterior su relación se había convertido en eso. Tsubasa restregándole a Mery por las narices, y ella picándolo y soltadote pullas, a las que Tsubasa respondía encantado.

- Cuando quieras te lo demuestro.

Continuará ………………….

Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Sakura es un personaje creado por Yulidd


	6. Chapter 6

EXPLICACIONES

Por fin había llegado el fin de Semana. Sanae jamás había querido que pasase la semana tan rápido, solo por el mero hecho de no ver a una persona. Pero la situación lo requería. Su relación con Tsubasa era demasiado tensa. Y necesitaba esos dos días para poder desconectar y ordenar sus ideas. Pero era consciente de que no podía sola. Necesitaba a Sakura. No sabía si le sentaría bien si le explicaba lo ocurrido. Seguro que la regañaría como siempre. Pero en estos momentos necesitaba de su amiga mas que nunca.

Tan distraída estaba dándose valor a si misma para hablar con Sakura, que no se dio cuenta que la comida se le estaba quemando.

- Sanae!!! Mujer despierta, en que mundos vives- le dice Sakura mientras retiraba la sartén del fuego- ala, el segundo plato a la basura. Se puede saber que ocurre. Hace días que te veo rara?

Ella no lo soportó mas y se abrazó a su amiga rompiendo a llorar. Sakura se quedó sorprendida de su reacción. Pocas eran las veces que la había visto llorar. Asi que la abrazó y se esperó a que se calmase. Cuando Sanae se sintió mas calmada, Sakura se la llevó al comedor y se sentaron en el sofá.

- Haber, dime que ocurre.

- ...- Sanae no decía nada.

- Algo ronda en tu cabeza. Necesito saber que sucede. Tu no llorarías por nada. hay algo que te pesa demasiado aquí- dice señalando su corazón- si me lo explicas, seguro que la carga será menos pesada.

Sanae la miró a los ojos y le explicó todo lo ocurrido desde su infancia junto a Tsubasa hasta los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en esos tres meses.

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí. Había dos hombres comiendo juntos en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad.

- Vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba- decía un hombre- Asi que desde que os conocéis desde críos.

- Si. - Se limitó a responder Tsubasa.

- Entonces ocurrió lo del beso ... luego ella se fue, lo ocurrido en el trabajo, y hasta ahora?- Decía Taro como resumiendo todo lo que Tsubasa le había explicado. - Tu eres imbécil!- fue su única conclusión.

- Como dices? - exclamó Tsubasa entre sorprendido y molesto.

- Lo que ocurriese en el pasado, es eso, pasado. Pero la culpa es tuya.- sentenció Taro

- Perdona?-Tsubasa estaba alucinado que su mejor amigo y socio le echase la culpa.

- Si, mira. Cuando la vistes besarse con ese chico deberías haber preguntado, antes de liarte en sus narices con esa chica. A fin de cuentas, si ella no regresó, fue por tu culpa.

- Si claro! Encima eso, mi culpa- Aunque no quisiese tenía reconocer que Taro llevaba razón.

- Lo que hay una cosa que me tiene mosca.

- El que?- preguntaba Tsubasa imaginándose lo que le diría Taro.

- Tu sabias que Sanae era la amiga de Sakura. Yo mismo te hablé de ella. Es curioso que en el momento en el cual te expliqué que se había quedado sin trabajo, tu secretaria se fuese, y en todo ese tiempo no contratases a una.

- Estas insinuando que lo planeé?- decía Tsubasa haciéndose el ofendido.

- No lo insinúo, amigo. Lo afirmo.

- Vale, esta bien!- Decía derrotado- Joder, a ti no se te escapa una.

- Nop - Decía Taro orgullosos- pero no entiendo el por que.

- El porque? Eso es simple. Ella fue mi mejor amiga, pero tambien fue mi primer ...

- Amor.- dijo Taro al ver que Tsubasa no terminaba la frase.

- Si- dijo en tono derrotado.- Cuando la vi besarse con ese chico me sentí fatal. Pero fue peor al ver que ella no regresaría, todo por mi culpa. Me sentí como un miserable. Me costó mucho seguir con mi vida sin ella. Intente por todos los medios rehacer mi vida, intenté salir con chicas, pero no podía. - si voz dejaba ver la frustración y la impotencia que lo invadían.

- Porque no podías olvidarla, no?

- Exacto.

- Y aún sigues amándola?

- Si te soy sincero, no lo se. Hay momentos en los que pienso que si, pero no me como mucho la cabeza con eso. Tengo otro objetivo.

- A que te refieres?

- Durante los últimos diez años he aprendido a odiarla. Voy hacerle sentir en sus carnes, el amar a una persona, y que esta te deje cuando más lo necesitas. Aré que me desee, que me necesite, que me ame. Y luego dejaré que sufra lo que yo sufrí.

- Pero tu estas tono o que?- Le reprocha Taro- Como se te ocurre una cosa asi? Eso ocurrió hace años! Como puedes guardarle tanto rencor?

- Y por que no?- le cuestiona- Dicen que somos nosotros y nuestras circunstancias. Pues si hoy día soy como soy es por ella.

- Pues deberías agradecerle, te has convertido en un hombre de éxito. Tienes dinero, fama y una muy buena reputación. Tienes a la mujer que quieras. Tienes poder. De que te quejas?

- Vamos Taro! Tu sabes que todo eso no vale nada- dice furioso- Mírame. En realidad no tengo nada. Desde aquello no confío en nadie. El único amigo que tengo eres tu. El trabajo absorbe todo mí tiempo. No tengo vida privada. La única vida que puedo tener es con esas mujeres. Mujeres que solo se interesan por mi dinero y mi posición. Mujeres sin ningún estimulo aparte de sus cuerpos.- Tsubasa hace un suspiro de resignación.- Cada noche, cundo llego a mi casa lo único que me encuentro es el vacío. No hay nadie que me espere. Y todo por culpa de ella. Porque por ella soy incapaz de seguir con mi vida.

- Perdona que te lo diga amigo, pero el único responsable eres tu.

- A que te refieres!- exclama furioso- Ten amigos para esto!

- Escúchame Tsubasa. El problema es que la quieres demasiado, y por eso eres incapaz de amar a otra persona. Del modo en que yo lo veo, tienes dos opciones. Una seria olvidarla y seguir con tu vida. Y la otra, reconocer que la amas he intentar mantener una relación seria con ella.

- Antes muerto!- Dice Tsubasa levantándose de la mesa.- Escúchame bien, Taro. Ella pagará. Ella me amará y me deseará. Y cuando eso ocurra, te juro que será mi momento. Porque si en los últimos 10 años no he podido rehacer mi vida. Será ella la que no lo logre en los siguientes 10 años.

Tsubasa se fue del restaurante todo furioso ante la atenta mirada de Taro. Ahora comprendía el porque de la actitud de su amigo en muchos aspectos. Pero sobretodo entendía porque jamás lo veía con pareja. Siempre pensó que seria por ser un mujeriego. Pero ahora comprendía que el corazón de su amigo tenía dueña. Su secretaria. Solo rezaba a los dioses que fuesen, que le hiciesen abrir los ojos ante la estupidez que se disponía a cometer.

Todo aquello le hizo pensar en su novia, asi que se dispuso a llamarla.

Con las chicas ...

- Wow Sanae!!!! Que fuerte!!!!! Y me dices que des quedó con Mery para estar con tigo?- Decía Sakura emocionada

- Ya ves tu- dijo Sanae con desgano- y que si lo hizo? Al día siguiente ya la estaba llamando. Y en toda la semana no ha hecho mas que restregármela por las narices.

- Eso significa que no le eres tan indiferente.

- Por dios Sakura! Aquello no significó nada para él. En cuanto le pedí que parase se puso furioso!- hizo un pausa- Lo único que quería era acostarse con migo.- decía con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Sanae, amiga ... Si te soy sincera ... no creo que solo quisiese eso. Si fuese asi, hubiese insistido mas.

- Él me conoce. Sabe que soy testaruda, y si digo no, es no en todo. Por eso paró. Por eso se enfadó con migo.- explicaba Sanae aguantándose las lagrimas, por él no lloraría.

- Y ahora que aras?

- Nada, seguir como siempre. Él mismo dijo que eso no había ocurrido. No pienso darle el gusto de verme sufrir por él.

- sufrir por él ?- Preguntó Sakura arqueando una ceja- Tu lo quieres?

- Ja! Yo querer a ese presumido y egocéntrico! Ni en sueños.-

Sakura la observaba divertida. Por más que Sanae lo negase, sabía que sentía algo por su jefe. Y no era de extrañar, porque a pesar de ser un hombre muy guapo se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo. Pro también conocía a Tsubasa. Jamás lo había visto con la misma mujer mas de dos veces seguidas, sin contar con esa tal Mery, y temía que para él, Sanae solo fuese un entretenimiento. Pero lo peor de todo es que ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Porque aquella situación influía en el trabajo, y en este te encontraba Taro. Pero no podía contarle nada, pues no iba a traicionar la confianza de su amiga. Si alguien se lo tenia que explicar, ese era Ozora.

En el momento en que iba a contestar a su amiga le sonó el móvil. Era Taro, que quería que fuesen al cine. Muy a su contra de dejar a Sanae se fue con él. Pues ella no quería que se quedase.

De manera que a la media hora Sanae se fue, quedándose sola en su departamento.

" que yo lo quiero, dice Sakura. Pero de donde demonios a sacado semejante idea. Por dios, estamos hablando de Pelotaman! ... jajaja!!! Como lo voy a querer. Además, yo no significo nada para él. Para él solo soy un juguete con el que jugar. Si se piensa que caeré en sus redes una vez mas, se equivoca! Para la próxima estaré preparada" Sanae se quedó muda ante su propio pensamiento " la próxima? ... Por que demonios pensaré que la va ha haber? Después de que le rechazase, dudo que lo intente de nuevo"

Sanae no podía entender por que aquella idea la entristecía soberanamente. Pero no pudo profundizar mas en sus pensamientos, por que en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

- Y ahora que te has dejado Sakura - Gritaba mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta - Oh, Tsubasa!

Continuará ...

Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Sakura es un personaje creado por Yulidd


	7. Chapter 7

PRIMERA PARTE DEL PLAN ... ¿ÉXITO O FRACASO?

Sanae estaba petrificada delante de la puerta. De todas las personas del mundo que se podría haber imaginado encontrarse tras esta, jamás pensó que seria Tsubasa. Él estaba plantado delante de ella. Mirándola fijamente. Sin decir nada. Sin expresar sentimiento alguno. Solo la miraba de arriba a bajo. Deleitándose en aquellas maravillosas y lagas piernas que podía ver, debido a los shorts que ella llevaba puestos para estar por casa. Maravillándose del escote y el busto que se marcaba a la perfección gracias a la camiseta de lacra que llevaba, dejándole una amplia vista de su abdomen plano, debido a que esta era corta, por encima del ombligo. Aquella imagen era demasiado, aquella mujer se había convertido en su mayor pesadilla durante 10 años, pero ahora se había convertido en una obsesión. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Desde su ultimo incidente en el despacho, los besos y caricias de ella se habían gravado a fuego muy dentro de su ser. Y por ello, la odiaba más, porque ahora sabía que jamás sería capaz de amar a otra mujer. Y le haría pagar por ello.

Sin dejar que ella pudiese decir nada, aún menos que se recuperase de su impresión se abalanzo sobre ella. Rápidamente la sujeto por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él besándola con desesperación.

Sanae estaba aturdida, aquello no podía ser real. Debía estar soñando, pero aún asi, no sabía como reaccionar.

Tsubasa pudo notarla tensarse entre sus brazos. Y eso podría suponer que lo rechazase, y no estaba dispuesto a que eso ocurriese. De modo que cerró la puerta tras de si con un pie y la alzó en brazos, sin dejarla de besar, y la acomodó en el primer sitio que vio, el sofá.

Se colocó encima de ella y continuó besándola. La presión de sus labios sobre los de ella era demasiado fuerte y continua. En el momento que Sanae sintió la necesidad de poder respirar, Tsubasa aprovechó para introducirle su lengua. Necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba recordar aquel dulce sabor una vez más.

Aquel gesto hizo desmontar todas las defensas de Sanae. Sentirlo juguetear con su lengua fue demasiado para ella. En ese momento sintió una corriente descargarse por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola perder la razón. No se lo pensó más, y se dispuso a participar en aquella locura. Porque lo que estaba ocurriendo no podía recibir otro nombre.

Tsubasa sonrió satisfecho al ver que ella respondía gratamente. Eso lo tranquilizó. Y sus besos pasaron de ser duros y exigentes, a ser calidos y sensuales. Aquel repentino cambio de actitud de Tsubasa enloqueció más a Sanae. Haciendo que se aferrase con más fuerzas a él.

Las Caricias de Tsubasa pasaron a ser más atrevidas. Sacándole la camiseta y dejándola con su sujetador y los shorts. Paró un segundo, desde lo alto de su posición, para observarla. Si verla a diario ya le parecía hermosa, el tenerla ahí tumbada, debajo de él. Con el rostro y los labios enrojecidos y levemente hinchados por la excitación y semi desnuda. La convertían en una diosa a sus ojos.

Sanae, desde su posición podía verlo como la admiraba. Aquella situación le parecía de lo mas erótica. Podía ver en sus ojos como la contemplaba, y con cada segundo que pasaba mas la deseaba. Eso le gustaba. Él podría tener la actitud que quisiese, pero sus ojos lo delataban, y por un segundo, pudo ver amor en ellos. No necesitaba más. No iba a pedirle más. No por ahora. Asi que fue su turno. Con los nervios a flor de piel, comenzó a sacar la camisa de Tsubasa que llevaba por dentro de los pantalones. Tsubasa la miraba divertido. Podía ver su nerviosismo. Podía ver como sus manos temblaban a medida que le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa. Se quedó maravillado de la lentitud y delicadeza con que lo hacía. La misa delicadeza y suavidad que utilizó para sacársela mientras la deslizaba a través de sus musculosos brazos, ejerciendo una leve caricia en ellos.

Aquel simple contacto lo hizo estremecer, alimentando más su sed de ella. Bajó con sumo cuidado, intentando apaciguar el deseo que en él crecía, y la besó lentamente.

Aquellos besos para Sanae se convirtieron en una tortura. Eran demasiado suaves, demasiado sabrosos, demasiado deseados, para ser tan lentos. Posando sus manos en el rostro de él, profundizó aquel beso. Tsubasa estaba contento de ver que ella le deseaba de igual manera. Así que prosiguió su ataque. Deslizó su mano sobre uno de sus senos, acariciándolo y presionándolo ligeramente. De la boca de Sanae surgió un gemido como respuesta ante tales caricias, que murió ahogado entre los labios de él. Tsubasa podía notar a trabes de aquella diminuta prenda, que se interponía a un contacto pleno, que su pezón comenzaba a endurecerse. Sabiendo perfectamente la reacción que podría causar en ella, lo agarró entre sus dedos u lo retorció levemente, haciendo que Sanae se retorciese de placer entre sus brazos seguido de un gemido aún mayor que el anterior.

Satisfecho con las sensaciones que le estaba brindando, quería que ella supiese lo que en él estaba causando. Así que se presionó más contra ella. Haciéndola sentir el su abdomen, la prominencia de su excitación.

Sanae, al notar aquel bulto se sorprendió, y lo miro a los ojos. En ellos pudo ver calma, y tranquilidad. Aquello la ayudó mucho, de manera que le sonrió y se lo sacó de encima.

- Que ocurre Sanae?- Preguntaba Tsubasa con la voz entrecortada y sorprendido de su reacción.

- Nada - le sonrió, le acarició con una mano su mejilla y con la otra le sujetó su mano. Dándote a entender que lo siguiese.

Sin decir palabras, Tsubasa comprendió, ella lo quería llevar a otro lugar, imaginó que se trataría de su dormitorio. Así que feliz la abrazó por la espalda, y la siguió pegadito a ella dándole besitos en el cuello, y feliz de las risitas que ella de ofrecía.

El trayecto desde el salón hasta el dormitorio no era muy largo, pero Tsubasa apenas la dejaba avanzar, debido a los besos y caricias que le procesaba.

Aquello era como un juego, y Sanae se dejó llevar. Girándose de los brazos de Tsubasa empezó a besarlo. Ambos reían. Se sentían como dos adolescentes apunto de realizar una travesura. Sanae decidió ir más allá y comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de Tsubasa, haciendo que sus pantalones cayesen al duelo quedando solo con los calzoncillos.

Él la miró de forma coqueta arqueando una ceja.

- ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones- se limito a decir con cara de niña buena como si nunca hubiese rotor un plato.

Aquella carita deshizo a Tsubasa. Relámete esa mujer no paraba de sorprenderlo. La agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, sacándole el sostén.

- Ahora si - fue lo único que dijo.

Ella no dijo nada. No se atrevía a separase de él, por vergüenza a que la viese en ese estado de desnudez. Aquella maniobra por parte de él, la tomó por sorpresa, ella esperaba que eso sucediese en el dormitorio, con menos luz, no en mitad del salón. Con toda aquella luz iluminándolos. Pero llegados ha ese punto, que demonios. Se levantó de puntillas y le dio un dulce beso acompañado de unas risitas, le sujetó la mano y se giro. Para su desgracia se giro ...

- Sanae mira, que Taro y yo hemos pensado ...- Sakura, que en ese momento entro junto con Taro a su departamento con la intención de invitarla a tomar algo, puesto que no le hacia gracia el dejarla sola, se quedó de piedra.

Bueno ... los cuatro se quedaron de piedra.

Taro se giró inmediatamente, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada acusadora hacia Tsubasa. Dándole a entender que luego tendrían una conversación larga y tendida.

Sakura se cubrió los ojos roja como un tomate.

Tsubasa se subió los pantalones, que todavía estaban bajo sus pies.

Y Sanae se fue corriendo donde estaba su camisa y se vistió.

Media hora más tarde se encontraban los cuatro sentados en la mesa de la cocina riéndose de lo ocurrido.

- Ya te vale Sanae!- le decía Sakura - haberme avisado que Tsubasa vendría. Jajaja, por eso querías que me fuese- decía guiñándole el ojo.

- No digas tonterías mujer. - Se defendía como podía Sanae - Yo que iba a saber que vendría.

- Vaya, pues no pierdes tiempo ...jajaja - Reía Sakura

- Es cierto, ella no sabía que me pasaría por su departamento - La defendió Tsubasa

- Entiendo - Dice Taro serio- Y que se supone que hay entre ustedes - haciendo como el que no sabe de que va la cosa, y poniendo a prueba a su amigo.

- La verdad, no lo se- Confiesa Tsubasa con voz de niño bueno y agarrando la mano de Sanae por debajo de la mesa. Gesto que hizo que su corazón se enterneciese. - Todavía no hemos hablado al respecto, pero creo que lo mejor será que pase el tiempo, hasta estar seguros de que podamos consolidar una relación y hacerlo público.

Sanae estaba alucinando. Era cierto lo que había oído. Después de todo Tsubasa se planteaba la posibilidad de mantener una relación con ella. Entonces, aquella pizca de amor que vio, momentos antes, en sus ojos era real. Eso la tranquilizaba profundamente. En parte estaba aliviada que los hubiesen interrumpido. Ahora sabia que pensaba Tsubasa, y si realmente quería algo serio con ella. Lo mejor seria empezar poco a poco. Estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, confiaría en él.

Taro casi cae de la silla al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que horas antes le había dicho en la comida. Lo tenía claro. Hablaría con él.

- Chicas, si nos disculpáis. Nosotros nos hemos de ir ya. Hemos de coger esta noche un avión para España, mañana a primera hora tenemos una reunión importante. - Decía Taro- Nos vemos el lunes en el trabajo.

Todos asintieron. Sakura se fue a despedir a Taro mientras que Tsubasa le susurra al oído a Sane.

- El lunes no te me escapas, Srta. Nakazawa.- le guiña un ojo y la besa dulcemente- nos vemos preciosa.

Y desaparece de los ojos de Sanae tras la puerta con una enorme sonrisa y con un único pensamiento en mente. **"primera parte del plan: Conseguir que me desee: Conseguido"**

Continuará ...


	8. Chapter 8

Segunda parte del plan: creciendo el deseo

Tsubasa se encontraba en el salón de su casa. Ese fin de semana había estado plagado de emociones.

Primero su confesión con Taro. En esos momentos se arrepentía de haberle explicado la verdad. Él necesitaba un amigo que lo comprendiese y le diese la razón. No un Pepito grillo. Para eso tenía su conciencia, aunque últimamente no la escuchase demasiado. El sermón que le había soltado en el vuelo de ida hacia España, antes de la reunión, había resultado ser una auténtica tortura.

Tsubasa comprendía que su amigo se viese incomodo en esa situación, ya que su novia es la mejor amiga de Sanae. Pero él no lo iba a meter en todo ese asunto. Le había pedido que no interfiriese, que hiciese que no sabia nada. Conociendo a Taro, dudaba que fuese capaz de permanecer callado. No porque fuese un chismoso, sino por el bien de Sanae, y en parte lo entendía.

De manera que no disponía de mucho tiempo, antes de que Taro abriese la boca. Para su fortuna, el viaje a España había resultado todo un éxito. Forzándolo a quedarse por unas semanas. Eso le permitía total libertad para actuar. Dos semanas eran suficientes para que Sanae cayese completamente a sus pies.

Por otro lado estaba la conversación que acababa de tener con su padre. Para su desgracia su padre le había llamado, comunicándole que un una fiesta, que organizaba un empresario millonario en uno de sus lujosos yates, había conocido a Mery. Ésta, al reconocerlo, se le había presentado como su novia oficial. Tsubasa al oírlo casi se cae al suelo de la impresión, pero al ver tan emocionado a su padre no quiso decir nada. ese era un asunto sin importancia, que solucionaría a su debido tiempo. Pero si sabia jugar bien sus cartas, aquello lo podría utilizar en beneficio propio.

Pero lo mejor de aquel intenso fin de semana, había sido su encuentro con Sanae. Aun no sabia como se había decidido ir a su departamento. Después de su conversación con Taro en el restaurante, lo que quería era irse a su casa y descansar. Pero sumergido en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que había llegado a casa de Sanae. Sabia que esa era, pues tenía su dirección, y aunque no hubiese ido nunca, con solo leerla una vez , en los papeles de su nómina, se la había memorizado. Estuvo tentado de dar marcha atrás, pero algo en él lo hizo avanzar.

En el momento que llamó a la puerta y vio a Sanae tras esta, su mente te nubló. En ese momento solo deseaba una cosa, y era tenerla entre sus brazos. Y así lo hizo. Pero para su sorpresa, ella correspondió a cada una de sus caricias y besos. Logrando una excitación inusual en él. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él, y eso en parte lo tranquilizaba. Ha de reconocerse ha si mismo, que en ese momento actuó por impulso, por necesidad de ella. Y tal vez por amor. Pero cuando llegó Taro y Sakura en pleno auge de la situación, en el fondo lo agradeció. Por un momento deseó tenerla, pero cuando recordó cuales eran sus verdaderos motivos, prefirió que la cosa quedase asi. Tenia que jugar con ella, tenía que hacer que ese deseo creciese, junto con el amor. Si se acostaban a la primera de cambio, conociéndola, lo único que conseguiría seria amor. Y necesitaba deseo y necesidad de ella hacia él. Que ella lo desease tan perdidamente, que en el memento que él la dejase le doliese mas.

Si dolor!, esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sus verdaderos motivos para hacer tal atrocidad. El podía amarla. Eso no se lo negaba, pero se repetía una y mil veces, que no era verdadero amor. Que simplemente te había creado una imagen de ella demasiado idealizada, y que en el momento en que se vengase, podía olvidarla y rehacer su vida.

Durante diez años batalló con el recuerdo de esa mujer en su mente. Y ahora por fin, podría liberarse de ese tormento. Dos semanas era lo que necesitaba. Dos semanas, y por fin podría seguir con su vida.

Sanae estaba echa un manojo de nervios. Apenas había dormido en todo el fin de semana esperando que llegase el lunes y poderlo ver. Todavía no entendía como podía haber ocurrido aquello. Pero pasó.

Ella lo conocía, o al menos eso pensaba. Era un hombre creído y arrogante, incluso tosco en ocasiones. Pero en el fondo continuaba siendo aquel chiquillo con el que creció. Porque por muy cambiado que estuviese, sus ojos lo delataban ante ella.

Eso fue lo que la impulsó a creer en sus caricias y en sus besos. No como las otras veces, que parecían más bien un reclamo o una exigencia. En esa ocasión eran todo lo contrario. Eran desesperadas, llenas de una necesidad que solo ella podía suplir. Y eso la hacia enormemente feliz. Pues a pesar de que Tsubasa fuese un hombre que pudiese estar con cualquier mujer, la deseaba a ella!

Lo amaba. Eso era ya un hecho.

Ahora se encontraba en el despacho. Avía ido pronto a la oficina, sin esperar a Sakura. Pues estaba tan nerviosa por verlo, que no se pudo estar demasiado tiempo en la cama. Y para ella era algo todo fuera de lo normal, pues era una autentica dormilona. Como negar que lo amaba. Ese era el único hombre que había conseguido que su pasión por dormir, se convirtiese en un asunto fácil de desechar.

Necesitaba verlo, hablar con él. Aclarar todas las cosas que no pudieron hablar. Pero él dijo que quería que pasaran tiempo para consolidar su relación y hacerla publica!. Eso significaba que él quería estar con ella. Si no, como se arriesgaría a mentir sobre algo tan serio a su amigo. Y todavía más, siendo ella su secretaria. No, no podría jugar con su corazón y con su puesto de trabajo de esa manera. Él la amaba como ella a él. Estaba convencida de eso. Y nadie la convencería de lo contrario.

Ahora solo tendría que esperar a que él apareciese. Pero como era temprano, decidió sumergirse en su trabajo, para que el tiempo pasase lo más deprisa posible.

- Un flor para otra flor.

De repente, entre el rostro de Sanae y la pantalla del ordenador aparece una flor y tras ella una voz inconfundible

- Tsubasa.. - dice ella en un susurro casi inaudible. Girando en su propia silla queda cara a cara con el hombre que ama.

Él la mira dulcemente con una sonrisa y sujetando su rostro, como si de el mas preciado tesoro se tratase, la besa dulcemente.

Ante tal acto, todas las posibles dudad que Sanae pudiese tener, desaparecieron inmediatamente. Pero aún así debían hablar. Una cosa eran los hechos, y estos a veces pueden ser malinterpretados. Sanae tenía muy clara su posición, y necesitaba oír de su boca que todo aquello iba en alguna dirección.

- Tsubasa .- dijo ella aprovechando el momento en que sus pulmones reclamaban aire- debemos hablar.

- Es verdad. - dice sentándose en una silla, a su lado.-Mira, he pensado mucho sobre nosotros, sobre lo nuestro. Se que han sido meses muy tensos los que hemos vivido desde que nos reencontramos ... - la mira a lo ojos- Pero creo que era porque una parte de mi intentaba ocultar una realidad que me negaba a admitir.

- A que te refieres?

- Simple. Sanae, te amo. Y no solo desde que te volví a ver. Creo que siempre lo he hecho. Desde que te conozco.- hace un suspiro y prosigue - Cuando te fuiste, hace tanto tiempo, un vacío quedó en mi. Nadie a podido suplantarlo. Ahora que te he reencontrado, no quiero perderte. Al principio me daba miedo reconocerlo. Porque si hacia eso , tu podías rechazarme y eso no lo hubiese soportado. Pero lo que ocurrió el otro día, en tu departamento ... Sanae, tu sentiste lo mismo que yo, verdad? Por favor, dime que si.

- Tsubasa - Sanae estaba atónita ante semejante confesión por su parte. Ahora entendía aquella actitud. Él la amaba, pero el miedo al rechazo hizo que la tratase de aquella manera- creo que mis caricias y mis besos lo dijeron todo, pero si necesitas oírlo de mi voz, sí .. Te amo.

En ese momento una felicidad llenó por completo a Tsubasa. Por fin después de tanto tiempo su corazón se sentía en paz. Pero una palabra cruzó en su mente. Venganza. Así que de la misma manera que esos sentimientos aparecieron, hizo todo lo posible para aparcarlos en lo mas recóndito de su corazón. Aquella mujer pagaría su por su dolor y él se encargaría de ello.

Con sus ideas y sentimientos claros, sabiendo cual era el verdadero fin detodo aquello, le sonrió y la beso.

Dos semanas después su relación iba viento en popa. Estaban todo el día juntos. En el trabajo, Tsubasa aprovechaba cualquier excusa para estar cerca de ella. Constante mente iba a su despacho, con la excusa de el papeleo, de alguna carta que esperaba o laguna llamada. Todo eran excusas. Ella bien lo sabia, porque a la que se descuidaba, él estaba encima de ella, besándola y acariciándola en zonas demasiado íntimas teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban en el trabajo. Las horas extras desaparecieron. Ellos eran los primeros en dejar las oficinas, en cuanto la jornada de Sanae terminaba. Su relación era un secreto para todos, excepto para Sakura. Estaba feliz por su amiga. Pero sin contar la gran pillada que ocurrió hace ya dos semanas en el departamento de Sanae, los había pillado un par de veces mas en el trabajo. La situación era mucho menos comprometedora, pero no por ello menos vergonzosa. Cuando esto ocurría les llamaba la atención soltando un breve sermón alegando que estaban en el trabajo y que se tenían que comportar. O si no al final todo el mundo se daría cuenta. Pero ellos, solo se limitaban a mirarla, sonreían ante su sermón, reían como chiquillos y regresaban a su nueva tarea de oficina. Por supuesto, ante tal reacción, Sakura se iba sacando humo por las orejas, refunfuñando cosas inaudibles para la pareja, pero en el fondo feliz por su amiga.

Ambos se sentía pletóricos. El hecho de mantener su relación en secreto lo hacia más emocionante. Cuando coincidían ambos en el ascensor, misteriosamente este se paraba, entre algún piso, siendo misteriosamente reparado y saliendo de su interior este par con la ropa algo alborotada.

Y como no, la sala de las fotocopias! Si esas cuatro paredes hablasen. Tsubasa tenia a otros empleados para hacer ese trabajo, pero cunado Sanae estaba mas holgada de trabajo la mandaba a ella. La primera vez que lo hizo no le sentó nada bien. Alegando que eso no formaba parte de su trabajo. Pero claro. En el momento que estaba más concentrada con la tarea unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron por la espalda. Su cuello fue saltado por unos labios ansiosos. Ella en un principio se sorprendió un poco, pero el aroma que percibió la tranquilizo. Ese aroma era inconfundible, era Tsubasa. Ahora lo comprendía todo. En aquella sala, eran muchas parejas formadas en la oficina las que habían pasado. Incluso Sakura, una vez le explicó que Taró la "asaltó" en ese mismo lugar. Esa sala no contenía seguro, y eso, sumado a las historias de las demás parejas, hacían de esa sala, un lugar sumamente morboso. Sanae no se quejó más por ir ha hacer fotocopias.

Las noches no habían sido menos pasionales entre ellos. Primero se iban a cenar a algún restaurante. A pesar de que Sanae insistía en ir a cenar a su casa, que ella quería cocinar para él, aunque no se le diese del todo bien. Pero eso significaría que acabarían acostándose juntos, y Tsubasa quería esperar. Necesitaba que ella lo desease fervientemente. De manera que ponía diversas excusas, entre ellas, que ella era demasiado buena como para cocinar, y que prefería mimarla de esa forma, pues ella era su princesa, y todo era demasiado poco.

Tenía que reconocer, que le había sorprendido que ella insistiese de manera constante en el hecho de que el siempre pagase. Él, que tenia tanto dinero, y se podía permitir el lujo de invitarla ha cenar las veces que se le antojase. Ella se preocupaba que él pagase todo. Evidentemente no le permitió ninguna vez que ella gastase ni un centavo. Pero el hecho de que no quisiese su dinero, le gustó, pues no estaba acostumbrad a que nadie estuviese con él por interés. En cambio aquella mujer estaba con él, por ser él. Debía sacarse esos sentimientos que afloraban en su interior. Porque se estaba dando cuenta que se empezaba a enamorar de ella. No de la imagen y el recuerdo de su Sanae. Sino de la mujer que compartía sus besos y caricias. Y eso era algo que no podía permitir, la cosa era en que sufriese ella, no él.

Las dos semanas pasaron volando. Era domingo y Taro regresaba al día siguiente. Era momento de actuar.

Tsubasa inbitó a Sanae a comer, para variar. Y luego fueron juntos a pasar la tarde dando un paseo por la ciudad y terminaron en el cine haciendo ver que veían una película. Si, haciendo ver que la veían, porque estaban más concentrados en las manos del otro, que en la pantalla que tenían en frente.

Sanae ya no podía más. No entendía como aquel hombre, a pesar de estar todo el día encima de ella besándola de aquella manera, no hubiese captado sus indirectas. Estaba que no podía más. Quería a ese hombre, amaba a ese hombre, deseaba a ese hombre, y estaba dispuesta ha hacer lo que fuera por que esa noche fuese suyo.

Lógicamente tubo miedo de que él no sintiese deseos hacia ella, pero si pensaba en los besos y caricias que le había dado, sabia que no era asi. Pues en mas de una ocasión pudo sentir la presión de su miembro excitado en su vientre. Eso en parte la calmaba, pues era un signo evidente de los deseos de él hacia ella. Pero dos semanas con aquella tortura era demasiado tiempo. No eran ningunos críos, y si el se excitaba, por dios! Ella tambien, que no era de piedra.

Así que se encontraban en el cine. Por ser domingo la sala estaba repleta. Ellos tuvieron suerte y consiguieron unos buenos sitios centrales. De manera que se encontraban rodeados de gente. Pero eso no le importó demasiado a Sanae. Lo tenía decidido, esa noche Tsubasa sería de ella.

Con mucho disimulo posó su mano en la pierna de él. Tsubasa, ante tal acción se sorprendió, pero cuando la miró extrañado, ella solo le alcanzó a darle una tierna sonrisa inocente. De manera que él se centró de nuevo en la película. Pero su concentración fue truncada de nuevo al sentir los frágiles dedos de Sanae ascender i descender lentamente sobre su pierna. Primero dichas caricias eran cortitas, cosa que le hicieron ponerse la piel de gallina. Pero poco a poco, estas pasaron a ser mas largas, pero nunca dejando de ser un mero roce, como si de una pluma se tratase. Tsubasa empezó a perder la consciencia de donde estaba, pues aquel ataque de caricias lo estaba llevando al séptimo cielo. Pero la poca cordura que le quedaba fue perdida en el momento que las dulces caricias de Sanae llegaron al punto mas sensible de la anatomía masculina. Sanae sonrió victoriosa al notar la tremenda reacción que había causado en el cuerpo de Tsubasa. Pero eso no era suficiente para ella, de manera que en su ultima caricia, decidió posar su mano sobre el miembro del chico, presionándolo levemente, provocando un respigo en él.

En ese momento Tsubasa intentó reunir todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y dirigió su mirada hacia Sanae. Y lo que vio reflejado en sus ojos lo dejo sin habla. En su mirada había deseo. Un deseo tan grande y profundo que asustaba. Por un momento mil imágenes de ellos dos juntos se le pasaron por la cabeza, y temió no poder estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Maldito orgullo masculino. Pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Ya no pedía esperar mas. Se reclinó sobre ella, acercando su rostro al su oído, y si mano a los bajos de la falda de ella. Notando su excitación, sonrió para si miso

- Nos vamos?- dijo mientras exploraba su interior oculto bajo una fina tela que componía su falda.

- Si- dijo ella casi sin fuerzas al sentir aquellas manos experimentadas en su interior.

No dijeron más. Tsubasa la cogió de la mano y la sacó de aquel cine, tomando como rumbo, su casa.

Segunda parte del plan: crecer el deseo - conseguido

Cotinuara...


	9. Chapter 9

CAMBIOS DE PLANES

En que momento se había quedado sin ropa? No lo sabia. No podía pensar. Ni siquiera recordaba como habían llegado a su departamento. De lo único que era consciente era del frío de la pared que sentía debajo de su desnuda espalda y los labios de aquel hombre que devoraban, como si de un animal se tratase, sus pechos. Ella no podía articular palabra, no podía razonar, no podía pensar, solo sentir. Sentir a ese hombre que tanto amaba, que con cada caricia la desarmaba demostrándole cuanta pasión guardaba en su interior.

Sus manos estaban sobre la cabeza de él, agarrando con fuerza su cabello. Sintió como posaba su poderosa mano en el seno, que pareció por unos segundos olvidado, haciéndola temblar de pasión. Bajo su mirada para observarlo. En que momento se había quedado él desnudo? Se preguntó. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Que importaba. Lo observo arrodillado enfrente suyo, deleitándose de su busto, besándolo, acariciándolo, devorándolo. Perecía un niño con un juguete nuevo.

Comenzó a mordisquearlo, logrando en ella un gemido. Sonrió para si mismo. Esos gemidos que afloraban de tan delicado ser, lograban llevarlo a un estado de satisfacción personal inimaginable. Él la deseaba, fervientemente, pero en esos momentos, por encima de su satisfacción personal, estaba ella. Por eso quería oírla gemir, quería oírla gritar de placer. Demostrarle que él sería el único hombre que lograría penetrar en lo mas profundo de su alma, dejando una huella imborrable en ella. Continúo con aquella dulce tortura hasta que sus oídos captaron una voz que bien podía ser confundida por la de los ángeles.

- Tsubasa ...

No dijo más, no era necesario. El se incorporó, quedando frente a ella. La besó con pasión, introduciendo su lengua desesperadamente. Ella lo correspondió de igual forma, llevando sus brazos a la altura de su cuello e introduciendo sus manos por aquella cabellera negra.

Si dejar el contacto, Tsubasa agarró el trasero de ella levantándola, haciendo que Sanae rodase su cintura con sus largas y esbeltas piernas. Pudo sentir en su vientre la magnitud de su excitación. Sintió como él se movía, sabia perfectamente hacia donde la conduciría. Sin temor alguno se dejó llevar, deleitándose ahora de aquel cuello, lamiéndolo desde la clavícula hasta llegar el lóbulo de su oreja, y recreándose en ella. Ante tal acto, Tsubasa se estremeció por completo, estando a punto de perder el equilibrio. Sanae no pudo mas que soltar una risa traviesa.

- Que ocurre señor Ozora? - Le dijo con picardía - Acaso es uno de tus puntos débiles?

- Puntos débiles? - Pregunta siguiéndole el juego - esas palabras no existen en mi vocabulario. - Dijo con aires de grandeza

A Sanae le causó gracia su respuesta, ese hombre era arrogante hasta en esos momentos, pero era de ese hombre del que se enamoró. De manera que quiso cerciorarse si dichas palabras eran cartas, y de un movimiento de caderas, friccionó su miembro que se encontraba prisionero entre ambos. Tsubasa de nuevo casi pierde el equilibrio.

- Jajaja. Creo que ya van DOS puntos débiles, señor. - afirmó.

Tsubasa no sabía si su excitación fue aumentada con creces por aquel repentino movimiento de ella, o por la manera en que dijo "señor". Lo único que sabia es que aquella mujer, por día que pasaba con ella, no dejaba de sorprenderlo, mostrándole algo nuevo. Eso era fantástico. Adoraba esa parte de ella. Cada día que la veía se preguntaba con que cosa lo sorprendería, y el hecho estaba en que dada día descubría algo nuevo en ella. Hasta ahora se había dejado llevar por él, jamás tomaba la iniciativa, pero su actitud en el cine, y su último comentario, la hacían ver ante sus ojos, como un ángel disfrazado de demonio. Y eso le encantaba.

No contestó a su afirmación, se limitó a besarla y ha atraerla más hacia él. Dejándole ver lo que había causado en él. Y recibiendo un ronroneo por parte de ella, le dejó claro, que ella estaba en las misma circunstancias.

Por fin llegó a su habitación. Jamás imaginó que aquel trayecto, desde el salón hasta este hubiese sido tan emocionante. Sin vacilar la recostó sobre la cama y se permitió el lujo, posicionándose sobre ella, de observarla a su antojo.

Sanae se lo quedó mirando, viendo como el la observaba de arriba abajo. En otras circunstancias se hubiese sentido incómoda. Per por dios! Como le gustaba que él la admirase con ese deseo en sus ojos. Sonrió para si misma satisfecha de ver, que lo que Tsubasa contemplaba le gustaba. Que mujer no se sentiría asi, sabiendo que el hombre al que amas te mira con deseo, pasión y amor. Y sin poder esperar más, decidió actuar. Alcanzó su cuello y lo besó. Tsubasa aprovechó para acariciar de nuevo aquellos pechos que lo habían hipnotizado momentos atrás. Consiguiendo de nuevo un gemido de ella ahogado entre sus propios labios. Pero de repente recordó que minutos antes, en el cine, sus manos habían jugado con otra parte sumamente atrayente de ella. Recordaba, para su sorpresa y deleite lo húmeda que se encontraba. De manera que quiso saber en que condiciones estaría ahora.

La mano que sujetaba su pecho se deslizó con una caricia que casi quemaba hasta su muslo. Sanae sintiendo las intenciones de él, no pudo más que reclinar su cabeza hacia atrás y esperas por las nuevas sensaciones que el estaba a punto de brindarle.

Un gemido fue lo que captaron los oídos de Tsubasa en el momento en que sus manos exploraron aquel recóndito lugar.

Podía sentir como ella temblaba entre sus brazos, su respiración se aceleraba, y se su dulce boca surgían suspiros y gemidos que eran como música celestial para él.

- Tsubasa, por favor- dijo Sanae desesperada cegada por la pasión- solo hazlo.

Ya no podía esperar más, no estaba dispuesta a jugar más. Sabia que esta era su primera vez juntos, y siempre pensó que sería mas pausada, más romántica. Pero aquella tortura ya había durado suficiente, y su corazón no lo resistiría por mucho más. Solo deseaba sentirlo dentro de ella. Quería que se fundiesen de una vez por todas. Necesitaba que el apagase ese fuego que ardía en su interior.

Tsubasa la miró, y comprendió perfectamente. No quiso contradecirla, pues entendía como se sentía, el sentía lo mismo.

Sin que le diese tiempo a pensar en las palabras que le había dicho sintió como Tsubasa se adentraba en ella. Aquello fue maravilloso. Por fin eran uno. Sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección, el ritmo de ambos era perfecto. Tsubasa se sorprendió, pues era como si ella hubiese sido creada por una deidad, especial mente para él.

Ambos se sumergieron en oleadas de placer, que no deseaban que llegasen a su fin. Pero como todo lo que empieza acaba, el clímax llegó. Llevándolos a los dos a un estado que jamás, ninguno de los dos creyó que existiera.

Tsubasa se acostó al lado de Sanae y al abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sanae simplemente te dejó abrazar, recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo, y simplemente te durmió. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento.

Tsubasa se quedó viéndola por rato largo, observando la belleza que emanaba de ella, la paz que surgía de cada poro de su piel. Y justo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, de sus labios surgieron unas palabras que solo imaginó que eran dichas.

- Te amo.

Era Lunes por la tarde, la empresa estaba revolucionada. Taro había echo grandes negocios en España. Sus gestiones fueron un éxito rotundo. Se encontraba en el despacho de Tsubasa, junto con Sakura y Sanae, narrándole los acontecimientos. Era un momento muy bueno para los negocios. Taro había conseguido apoderarse de una cadena de Hoteles en España a muy buen precio. Ahora solo era cuestión de hacerlos unas reformas, con lo último. Transformarlos en hoteles de 5 estrellas, y el dinero estaba asegurado.

Tsubasa suspiraba tranquilo. Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente. Como Taro estaba emocionado con la buena noticia, seguro que se le había olvidado el tema de Sanae. Y Eso era perfecto. Esa misma noche tenia planeado quedar con ella para cenar y romper con ella durante la cena. Alegando que había sido divertido, pero que ya carecía de interés, pues ya no iba nada que ella pudiese ofrecerle "

- "Hipócrita"- gritaba su conciencia- "Tu la amas, la quieres, anoche descubriste lo que es el hacer el amor, te arrepentirás" - Le seguía diciendo su conciencia

- " cállate, no la amo, anoche fue un revolcón y nada mas"- Intentaba Tsubasa por todos los medios acallar a esa molesta voz que surgía en su cabeza

- "Mentira"

- Tsubasa, me estas escuchado- Taro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cosa que Tsubasa estaba tremendamente agradecido

- Eh?... A si, perdona, es solo que estaba pensando en los hoteles. Verás he pensado que ...

- Hijo!- Exclamó un hombre que irrumpió en el despacho de imprevisto- Que bueno encontrarte -

- Papa? Que haces aquí?- Exclamó Tsubasa sorprendido de que su padre apareciese sin avisar- Por que no me dijiste que vendrías, en estos momentos estamos en una reunión muy importante.

- Oh. Lo siento- dijo el hombre cabizbajo - Tan solo pensé en pasar a verte. Estaba por aquí y me encontré con tu novia, me dijo que hace dos semanas que no se ven, y pensamos en venir a verte- explicó el hombre como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo

- Novia? Pensamos?- Dijo Sanae intentado que su tono no sonase furioso y confundido, cosa que resultó muy difícil.

- Si, hola Tsuby, amor.- Dijo Mery que aparecía detrás del padre de Tsubasa

- Pero, que? - Tsubasa estaba alucinado. Esto no se lo esperaba, no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que de repente recordó la conversación que dos semanas antes había tendido con su padre, en la cual este pensó que Mery realmente era su novia.

Tsubasa estaba metido en un lío, tenía que pensar rápido. Por un lado, si quería hacer daño a Sanae, este era el momento perfecto. Decir que Mery era su novia, y dejar a Sanae totalmente destrozada. Pero por otro lado, no le agradaba que esa chica fuese diciendo por ahí que lo era. Quien se había creído que era? De manera que su cabeza procesó un nuevo plan. Una modificación de última hora, pero que era mas brillante que en un principio. Ahora si, ahora lograría ver a Sanae sufrir por él. Una ruptura de una relación de dos semanas, era dolorosa, sí. Pero se podía recuperar perfectamente con el tiempo. Y eso no lo quería. Aquella mujer le debía 10 años de su vida. Pero, y si ...?

- Papa- Dijo Tsubasa en tono serio- Mira, te confundes de persona. Mery no es mi novia, es más, yo no tengo novia- Tras decir esto sus ojos se posaron ante una Sanae, que en ese momento se debatía si en gritar, en llorar, en abofetearle o simplemente marcharse de ese lugar

- Pero hijo, yo pensé que ..

- La culpa es mía por no aclarártelo la última vez que hablamos.- Se dirige hacia Sanae - Te presento a Sanae, mi prometida.

Continuará ...


	10. Chapter 10

PROMETIDA?

Prometida. Esa palabra no dejaba de resonar en la cabeza de Sanae una y otra vez. Pero que se traía ese hombre entre manos? Que demonios estaba pasando? Demasiadas eran sus dudas, como para ignorarlas.

- Tsubasa, podríamos hablar un momento, en privado?

- Claro, papa, chicos, si nos disculpáis ...

Sanae se llevó a Tsubasa al despacho de Taro, para no ser escuchados por nadie. Sin dar opción a que Tsubasa dijese nada ..

- Per te as vuelto loco o que te pasa?- Sanae no sabia si estar furiosa o emocionada por lo dicho por ese hombre. De manera, que dada la situación, fingir un enfado mayor, era la mejor solución.

- Tranquila, mi amor.

- Oh, vamos, no me vengas con esas. Como me pides que esté tranquila si no hace ni 5 minutos que ha aparecido esa mujer en tu despacho con tu padre diciendo que es tu novia .- Sanae no paraba de andar en círculos, fruto de la rabia y celos que sentía.- y por si fuera poco, le dices a tu padre que soy tu prometida? Que diablos esta pasando- Le dice parándose en frente de él y cruzándose de brazos, esperando una explicación lógica.

- Verás, hace unas semanas, hablé con mi padre. Él me dijo que había conocido a Mery y que ella se le había presentado como mi novia- hizo una pausa y pudo ver como el rostro de Sanae se enfurecía por momentos.- yo no lo saqué del error, lo vi tan emocionado con la idea de que tuviese pareja, que simplemente no quise defraudarlo.- hace de nuevo otra pausa, pero se acerca lentamente hacia Sanae.- Amor ...- le dice mientras la abraza por la cintura y la mira directamente a los ojos- yo en ese momento no sabia que tu y yo acabaríamos estando juntos. De haberlo sabido, lo habría sacado de su error de inmediato. Haciéndole ver, que mi corazón tiene dueña, tu.

Las defensas de Sanae se estaban derrumbando por momentos. No lo podía evitar. Aquel hombre hacia de ella lo que quisiera.

- Esta bien, eso puedo entenderlo- dice Sanae- pero que me dices de lo otro?

- Lo otro- dice Tsubasa fingiendo no saber a que se refería

- Tsubasa!- le exclama golpeándole fugazmente su pecho en señal de reproche.

- jajaja! Vamos, corazón no te pongas asi!- le dice reforzando el abrazo- cunado dije que eras mi prometida fue porque así lo sentía. No podía presentarte ante mí padre como mi novia, cuando siento que eres más que eso.

- A que te refieres?

- A esto - Tsubasa se separa , sujetándole una mano, se arrodilla ante ella.- Esto no es como lo que tenía preparado, ni siquiera tengo en estos momentos una anillo que darte. De manera, que como única ofrenda que puedo darte es mi corazón ... Sanae Nakazawa, quieres casarte con migo?

Sanae estaba petrificada. No era capaz de asimilar dichas palabras. Todo aquello parecía demasiado irreal, demasiado ficticio. Necesitaba oírlo de nuevo, de manera que con las lagrimas recorriendo su rostro se lo preguntó.

- Puedes repetirlo de nuevo?

- Quieres casarte con migo?- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al verla tan emocionada.

Sanae se lanzó a sus brazos, haciendo que ambos cayesen al suelo. Ella lo besaba de manera intensa y repetida. Diciendo entre beso y beso ... Si quiero.

El día de la boda por fin había llegado. Sanae estaba en su casa junto con Sakura, que además de ayudarla a vestirse, ella iba a ser su dama de honor y testigo.

- Dimos mío, todavía no me lo creo!- Decía Sakura mientras la acomodaba aponerse el velo.

- lo se, estoy tan nerviosa. Todo ha sucedido tan rápido.

- Si, hace apenas un mes empezáis a salir juntos, a las dos semanas te pide en matrimonio, y dos semanas después os casáis!- Decía Sakura haciendo un pequeño resumen de lo sucedió en el último més.- amiga, no es por aguarte la fiesta. Pero no crees que vais muy deprisa?

- Hay momentos que pienso que así és.- le confiesa Sanae - Pero lo amo. Y creo que a sido así desde siempre. Confío en él.

- Hay ! Que bueno verte asi de enamorada!- le dice mientras la abraza.- Espero que tengas una vida llena de felicidad junto a él!

- Yo también. Si te soy sincera, él es el único que puede lograrlo.

- a que te refieres?

- Verás - le dice Sanae mientras se sienta en la cama - Cuando me fui con mi tía, destrozada por las palabras de Tsubasa, pensé que con el tiempo aprendería a olvidarlo.- coge aire como intentando reunir fuerzas .- Pero no fue asi. Durante todo este tiempo, estos largos 10 años no dejé ni un solo día en pensar en él. Me sentía frustrada. Como podía haberse adueñado de mi corazón de esa manera? Intenté olvidarlo, saliendo con otros chicos, pero nunca resultó. Siempre acababa pensando en él. Los comparaba a todos con él. La última relación que tuve, fue con un chico, llamado Meils. Él estaba muy enamorado de mi. Quería que formalizáramos nuestra relación, quería casarse con migo. Pero yo no podía casarme con alguien a quien no amaba.

- Porque tu amabas a Tsubasa, cierto?- la interrumpió Sakura.

- Sí.

- Y como se lo tomó?

- Muy mal. Se puso furioso. Me gritó y me dijo todo lo del mundo. Yo en esos momentos no lo culpé. Tenía motivos de sobras para ponerse furioso con migo, pues había dejado que él se enamorase de mi, aún a sabiendas de que yo no lo correspondía. Pero tenía la esperanza que con el tiempo las cosas cambiasen- Sanae paró, pues las lagrimas querían salir, y ella hizo todo lo posible para contenerlas.- Te lo juro que quería amarlo, pero no pude. Luego fue peor.

- A que te refieres?

- Empezó a seguirme, a buscarme a la salida del trabajo. Ha llamarme por teléfono a todas horas dejándome mensajes horribles en el contestador ... - Sanae no pudo continuar pues las lagrimas se lo impedían

- Tranquila- decía Sakura intentando animarla - Ya todo pasó

- Fue un infierno. Pero un día el desapareció- Continuó explicando- Por eso, el día en que me reencontré de nuevo con Tsubasa, las viejas heridas se abrieron. Me sentía furiosa con él. Pensaba que por su culpa había pasado por todo ese infierno. Pero luego me dije a mi misma, que la única culpable por haberlo amado y no haberlo olvidado era yo. Y cuando me besó la primera vez, cuando hubo una segunda. Lo tuve claro. Él és y será el único hombre de mi vida. - mira a su amiga a los ojos- Sakura, se que todo esto es precipitado, se que ha ido todo muy rápido. Pero tambien se, en lo profundo de mi corazón, que él tambien lo ha pasado mal por estos 10 años. Aunque no me lo diga, simplemente lo se. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Y ahora lo único que veo, es que la vida nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad y que ninguno de los dos la piensa desaprovechar.

Te comprendo bien- le dice- pues no se hable más. Vamos a retocar el maquillaje, no querrás estar fea el día de tu boda?- le sonríe Sakura y se la lleva al cuarto de baño, para dar los retoques finales.

Todo el mundo estaba listo para la tan esperada boda. Tan solo faltaba que llegase la novia. Tsubasa estaba en la entrada de la iglesia, recibiendo a los invitados, junto con Taro, pues iba a ser su testigo y padrino. Realmente fueron pocos. Solamente invitaron a la familia mas cercana y a los amigos íntimos, pues Sanae no quería que ese día se convirtiese en un acontecimiento social, debido a la multitud de personajes famosos e importantes que Tsubasa conocía. Y para que negarlo, él tambien lo prefería de esa manera.

Tsubasa estaba bastante nervioso y Taro no le sacaba un ojo de encima. Cosa que lo hacía ponerse más nervioso.

- Esta bien!- exclamó Tsubasa todo resignado, pues conocía perfectamente a su amigo y sabía que algo rondaba por su mente y no pararía de atosigarlo hasta que se lo dijese - Habla.

- Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo?- le reprochó Taro.-Hace un més me decías que te querías vengar de ella, que sufriese, y ahora vas y te casas? Estas loco o que te pasa?

- Se lo que te dije, y se lo que estas pensando.- le dice- pero será mejor que lo olvides, la amo, como te dije. Y si me caso con ella es por amor, no por una estúpida venganza.

- Sabes una cosa, Ozora. Parece mentira que no sepas con quien estas hablando. A mino me engañas, te conozco bien, y sé que cuando se te mete algo en esa cabezota dura que tienes, nada ni nadie te hace cambiar de idea.

- Ni siquiera por amor?- le contesta Tsubasa

- Por amor? Tú?

- si yo!- exclama ofendido- mira, será mejor que olvides la conversación que tuvimos. Este mes con ella me ha hecho ver cuanto la amo. De manera que ya no tengo ninguna necesidad de vengarme de nada. Pues con ella tengo todo lo que quiero - mira a su amigo para que dichas palabras fuesen lo mas creíbles posibles.- de manera que te pido que no le comentes lo que te dije a Sanae, y mucho menos a Sakura, pues seguro que le iba con el chisme. Imagínate que sanae descubre que al principio todo pasó por una cabezonería mía. Sería muy humillante para ella. De manera te digo, que estés tranquilo. Que clase de loco crees que soy, como para casarme solo por venganza?

Aquellas palabras sonaron tan convincentes, que tras unos segundos de meditarlas bien, Taro las aceptó como la verdad. Eso era cierto, conocía a Tsubasa, y el simple hecho de casarse por una absurda venganza, sonaba demasiado estúpido hasta para él.

Tsubasa por su parte, se quedó más tranquilo. Sabiendo que Taro lo había creído ya no tenía que preocuparse más. Ahora tan solo tenía que esperar a que Sanae llegase.

Continuara...

Y como siempre

Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Sakura es un personaje creado por Yulidd


	11. Chapter 11

**Y COMIERON PERDICES?**

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Hola a todos. Antes que nada quería hacer una pequeña aclaración. Me he releído todo el fic, y en los capítulos anteriores doy a entender como que Tsubasa le presenta a Sanae su padre … és un error mío a la hora de dar el enfoque, pues hay que recordar que se conocen desde crios a consecuencia de la amistad de ambas familias.

Dicho esto, mis disculpas ( eso sin contar algún que otro fallo ortográfico y de sintaxis que no había visto con anterioridad y por tardarme tanto en escribir la continuación … )y disfrutar de capitulo!!!!!!

- Viva los Novios! - Gritaron los invitados al banquete de bodas mientras los novios se besaban delante de todos.

" Me he casado, dios mío, me he casado! - Pensaba Sanae en brazos de su reciente marido- No me lo puedo creer, me he casado con "Pelotaman" ¡¡¡jajaja!! si alguien me lo llega ha decir cuando trepaba por los árboles me hubiese reído en su cara. Pero vueltas que da la vida, ahora soy la Señora Ozora. Después de todos estos años sin poder olvidarlo, por fin nos hemos casado. Estaba claro que estábamos predestinados el uno al otro. Sr. Ozora, voy ha hacerte el marido más feliz de la tierra"

Se juraba a si misma Sanae mientras todos los invitados se iban acercando para felicitarlos. En aquellos momentos Sanae se sentía feliz, aquel era el día mas importante de su vida y todo había salido a la perfección. La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, Tsubasa en cuanto la vio aparecer vestida de blanco se quedó sin respiración. Jamás imaginó que pudiera verse tan hermosa. Se sentía afortunado de poder casarse con ella, la amaba, lo sabia, por mas que quisiera negarlo simplemente no podía ocultárselo a sí mismo. Pero por más que la amase, tenía claro que era más poderoso el sufrimiento que había pasado por 10 largos años que el amor que la pudiese tener.

- Puedo baliar con la novia?- Preguntó Taro a Tsubasa

- Claro, pero no te pases que os estaré vigilando!- Se reía Tsubasa mientras veía alegarse a su mujer con su amigo- " vamos Ozora, disfruta de este día, porque a partir de la luna de miel tu venganza comenzará a materializarse" - Pensaba mientras salía a la pista de baile con Sakura para luego acabar de disfrutar de su gran día.

La noche era estrellada, el canto de los grillos inundaba aquella pradera verde rodeada de unos inmensos árboles centenarios. La cabaña de la montaña era pequeñita, y a simple vista era humilde, pero en su interior estaba totalmente acomodada. Tsubasa siempre supo que ha Sanae le encantaba el campo, de manera que decidió llevarla de luna de miel a su Casita de la montaña que tenía en escocia. Cada día que pasaban juntos era como la primera noche de bodas. La magia y el amor invadía toda la estancia. Tan solo faltaban tres días para regresar a la realidad, una realidad de la cual Tsubasa había querido olvidarse por esos quince días. Con esos pensamientos se despertó y sin percatarse de que su esposa no dormía junto a él se dirigió hacia la cocina en busca de un café muy cargado. Pero cual fue su sorpresa, que en dicha estancia halló a su esposa cubierta únicamente por un delantal.

- Buenos días amor- Dijo Sanae al percatarse de la presencia de su amado.

- Buenos días princesa- Le dice abrazándola por detrás y besándole en el cuello- Mmm, que bien huele.

- Verdad que sí, había pensado en hacer una tarta de chocolate. Es tu postre preferido, verdad?

- Lo era.- Dice introduciendo sus manos en el interior del delantal para poder abarcar sus senos- Ahora prefiero este otro postre.

Y sin dejar que Sanae pudiese decir más la gira y la besa apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua con desesperación queriendo probar lo máximo de ella. Tres días era lo que le quedaba para poder vivir de aquel sueño y pensaba aprovecharlos al máximo. Quería a esa mujer, la amaba, la deseaba y estaba dispuesto a emborracharse de ella si era necesario, de tal manera que luego ya no la necesitase nunca más.

Sus caricias pasaron a ser puro fuego, ardientes y desesperadas, fruto de su estado. La alzó por las piernas hasta sentarla en la mesa. Con rapidez le sacó el delantal rebelando su desnudez. Sus besos pasaron de sus labios a su cuello hasta llegar a aquellos pechos que tanto deseaba, que tanto lo enloquecían, deleitándose con aquellos pezones tan perfectamente creados por la mano de dios. Sanae estaba sorprendida de aquel arranque de pasión, en parte era lo que quería, pues se había vestido para ello, pero le sorprendió lo ardiente que estaba siendo a primera hora de la mañana. Tsubasa deslizó sus manos a trabes de sus muslos, haciendo que abriese las piernas. Las necesidad y el deseo lo cegaban en aquellos momentos, estaba hambriento de ella. Pero el olor al chocolate que invadía la casa le dio una traviesa idea. Untó sus dedos con el chocolate fundido que minutos antes había estado cocinando y los introdujo en el sexo de ella. Sanae no esperaba tal acto y antes de que pudiese reaccionar alargó sus manos con fuerza a la cabeza de Tsubasa para poder soportar la corriente eléctrica que inundó su cuerpo, pues éste la estaba devorando con su habitual maestría. Cuando estuvo satisfecho se introdujo en su interior con fuerza. Sanae rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y lo abrazó con fuerza para poder soportar la fuerza de sus embestidas. Sus respiraciones eran fuertes, los gemidos estaban totalmente descontrolados. Aquello era pura pasión. Los movimientos de Tsubasa cada vez eran más rápidos, contra más oía gemir a Sanae, más fuerte era la siguiente embestida. Quería oírla gritar y llorar de placer. Pocos minitos después ambos llegaron al orgasmo totalmente exhaustos. Tsubasa tenía que reconocer que si a nivel laboral se complementaban estupendamente y eran un buen equipo, en la cama eran un equipo perfecto. Jamás encontró una amante como Sanae, se entendían perfectamente y ninguna otra mujer lo había llevado a tales niveles de placer. De modo que recordó nuevamente el chocolate y una nueva idea cruzó su mente.

El Sol atravesaba las ventanas de la casa inundando la estancia al compás de las risas de dos mujeres hablando alegremente.

- De manera que Taro te regaló una docena de rosas!- Decía Sanae toda emocionada- que romántico!

- Ja ja! Pues si, la verdad es que suele tener detalles como ese muy a menudo. Es un sol - Decía un tanto avergonzada Sakura.

- Que envidia chica! Eres muy afortunada. Si me dejas un consejo, te diré que no lo pierdas.

- Lo se y Gracias. Per dime Sanae, Tsubasa no tiene algún que otro detalle con tigo?- le dice giñandole el ojo.

- La verdad es que no- contesta agachando la cabeza.

- Sanae, que ocurre- Sakura alarga su mano para alzarle la cabeza a su amiga y observa que esta a punto de llorar- Madre mía!, Sanae que ocurre?!

Sanae no puede evitarlo y rompe a llorar abrazándose fuertemente a su amiga.

-Sakura no se que hacer!

- Sanae, no he querido decir nada, por no ser indiscreta. Pero hoy es sábado y la empresa hoy no abre. Taro esta de vieja por negocios, pero, donde esta Tsubasa?- Le pregunta Sakura

- Si lo supiese no estaría asi - Dice intentando controlar las lágrimas.

- No te entiendo, que quieres decir si lo supieses.

- Veras, desde que llegamos de nuestra luna de miel, la actitud de Tsubasa comenzó a cambiar poco a poco.

- A que te refieres.

- Al principio eran pequeños detalles a los cuales no quería darles importancia.

-Como que? - Pregunta Sakura.

- Pues al principio siempre que se desertaba antes que yo me besaba para darme los buenos días, o cuando llegaba a casa me buscaba para decirme que ya había llegado, y dejó de hacerlo.

- Bueno mujer ,es verdad que son detalles que a una le gusta recibir de su pareja, pero eso no es tan grabe.

-Lo se - Responde Sanae- Por eso dejé de darle importancia, pero la cosa fue a más. Empezó a llegar cada vez mas tarde a casa, diciendo que era por culpa del trabajo. Yo eso lo entendía pero le pedí que como mínimo llamase para avisar, y se enfadó con migo.

- Que Tsubasa se enfadó?- Pregunta Sakura incrédula.

- Si, además de llegar cada día a altas horas de la madrugada, con el paso de los días dejó de tocarme.

- Te refieres a hacer el amor?

- A eso mismo. Primero pensé que sería por el agotamiento del trabajo, o que siempre era él que me venía a buscar. De modo que decidí ser yo la que lo incitase, pero muchas veces me rechazaba.

- No me lo puedo creer. Me estas diciendo que tu marido te rechaza en la cama?

- Si, alegando que estaba cansado y que no se encontraba de humor. Pero desde hace un mes las discusiones són continuas y como comprenderás yo no incito para nada.- Explica Sanae muy triste.

- De manera que hace un mes que no hacéis el amor?

- Exacto.- Sanae rompe a llorar de nuevo- Creo que ya no me ama, que ya no le gusto. No se que hacer para que este matrimonio funcione. Además anoche discutimos y no he vuelto a saber de él.

- Amiga no se que decirte. Es muy extraño, pero si solo lleváis tres meses de casados!. Has probado de llamarlo al móvil.

- Lo he hecho, pero no lo coge.

- Pero podría haberle pasado algo- dice Sakura muy preocupada.

- No lo creo, el fin de semana pasado hizo lo mismo. Apareció a casa el domingo por la noche como si nada.

- Sanae, no se que decirte. No me esperaba esto de Tsubasa. Que ocurrió anoche?

- Veras … - Comienza a explicar Sanae

---------------------------------------- ----Flash back -------------------------------------------

- Se puede saber donde as estado hasta tan tarde?

- He estado trabajando, algún problema?

- Trabajando hasta las tres de la madrugada? Que yo sepa la jornada laboral termina a las 20:30 de la noche- Le dice Sanae

- Que estas insinuando!- Le reprocha su marido- En esta casa el que trabaja soy yo. Soy uno de los dueños de la empresa, y si una reunión se alarga hasta estas horas yo no tengo la culpa, pero la empresa hay que dirigirla.

- Pues Taro nunca llega ha estas horas por ninguna reunión.

- Ya estamos con lo mismo de siempre, que si Taro nunca hace tarde, que si Taro lleva a Sakura aquí o allá …

- Pues es cierto! Taro nunca llega tarde, y si lo hace llama primero a Sakura para que no se preocupe- Le grita Sanae- Y siempre tiene un detalle con ella, tu ya no haces nada por mi. No comemos juntos, no cenamos juntos. Estoy siempre sola en esta casa esperándote como una idiota.

- Lo que hace Taro es normal porque solo viven juntos, si estuviesen casados haría los mismo que yo.-Le aclara Tsubasa dirigiéndose al mueble bar para tomarse su habitual copa de brandy.

- Me estas diciendo que por el hecho se habernos casado ahora he pasado a ser un mueble mas de esta casa?

- Tómatelo como quieras.- Dice tranquilamente entre trago y trago.

- Como puedes hacerme esto?

- Hacerte el que? Sacrificarme diariamente en el trabajo para que tu puedas llevar la vida cómoda que llevas, mientras tu te pasas el día por ahí. A saber que será lo que haces.

- Que estas insinuando? Si me paso el día por "ahí" como tu dices, es porque insististe en que dejase de trabajar. Por que según tu, la radiante esposa de Tsubasa Ozora no podía trabajar como una simple secretaria.- Le recuerda irónicamente.

- Cierto- confirma gracioso Tsubasa acercándose a ella- y mi radiante esposa no puso muchas objeciones, creo recordar.- termina con una sonrisa maliciosa rodeándola con los brazos- Y tambien creo recordar que hace algunas semanas que no ejerces con tus obligaciones matrimoniales.

- Es la forma más romántica que me han dicho jamás para que me acueste con alguien, te has superado " amor".- Le escupe con toda su rabia y separándose de él- Si esperas algo asi de mi estas listo.

- Ver para creer! Que en mi propia casa no encuentre el poyo y cariño de mi mujer!

- Pero que es lo que esperas de mi. Que sea un florero mas de esta casa, el cual tu vengas a admirar y a regar cuando te acuerdes? Te recuerdo que soy una persona, y lo único que te pido es que si vas allegar tarde me lo digas.!

- Muy bien! - Grita furioso Tsubasa lanzando la copa de brandy contra la pared - Me voy, y que sepas que llegaré tarde!- y se va como alma que lleva el diablo dando un portazo dejando a Sanae llorando en el suelo.

-------------------------------------- Fin del Flash Back --------------------------------------------------

- No me lo puedo creer!- Exclama horrorizada Sakura- Será desgraciado!- grita furiosa

- No te pongas así!- le pide Sanae- seguro que esta pasando una mala época, eso es todo.

- Y todavía lo defiendes?

- Pero que quieres que haga? Es mi marido, no puedo mandarlo todo al cuerno a la primera de cambio. Yo lo quiero y he de luchar porque este matrimonio funcione.

- No será que tiene una amante- Le dice Sakura ante la mirada de horror de Sanae- Lamento si soy asi de directa, pero no olvidemos que Tsubasa es todo un mujeriego.

- No, eso jamás!- Salta Sanae- confío plenamente en él. Y si de algo estoy segura es de que jamás sería capaz de hacerme algo tan bajo como eso!

- Esta bien, no te pongas así.- intenta clamarla- hagamos una cosa. Ya que va ha llegar "tarde" , acompáñame a la oficina que tengo unos documentos que recoger que me dejé ayer y luego nos vamos de compras y a cenar las dos juntas. Como hacíamos cuando vivíamos juntas. Sabes que no hay nada que no cure un buen helado de chocolate- le dice riendo.

-Je je, creo que acepto. Necesito salir de esta maldita casa.

- Pues en marcha!

Mientras tanto, en la penumbra de un despacho dos personas yacen desnudas una encima de la otra …

continuara ...

como siempre:

Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Sakura es un personaje creado por Yulidd


	12. Chapter 12

**EL DESPERTAR**

- Ja ja ja!!! Has visto la cara del guardia!- se reía

- Je je, si. Supongo que no le habrá echo gracia que la novia y mujer de los dueños de la empresa lo pillen durmiendo la siesta en lugar de vigilar las oficinas.- Comentaba divertida Sanae en el ascensor de la empresa MiskOz.

- Desde luego, pero como trabajadora no pienso abrir boca- dice Sakura

- Lo mismo digo, hay que ser solidarias. Ja ja ja!- se reían.

Ambas amigas comentaban tranquilamente el incidente ocurrido minutos antes con el guardia de vigilancia. Sakura se sentía feliz de haber sacado a Sanae de casa y conseguir que por un rato olvidase todos sus problemas. La verdad era que estaba preocupada por su amiga, pues no confiaba en Tsubasa y tenía la sospecha de hacía tiempo que se andaba viendo con otra mujer. Pero era algo que no se lo podía decir, hasta que no tuviese la certeza de ello. De todos modos, lo principal, en esos momentos, era que Sanae desconectase de todo y pasase un buen rato. Pero lo que ninguna se imaginaba era el cuadro que estaban a punto de presenciar.

Mientras tanto, en la penumbra de un despacho, dos amantes daban rienda suelta a su pasión. Él se encontraba tumbado en el suelo admirando la desnudez de su amante. Sus respiraciones iban al compás del baile de sus cuerpos. Sus manos recorrían cada pedazo de piel que abarcaban. Sus caderas, su espalda, sus pechos, todo. Aquella mujer era hermosa, con un cuerpo escultural, una piel que parecía porcelana y con un cabello de seda capaz de embrujar al hombre más decente de la tierra. Apasionada y entregada era capaz de realizar los sueños de cualquier hombre menos los de uno. Justo del que yacía debajo de ella. Pues a pesar de sentir un gran placer, le resultaba insatisfactorio. La primera vez que se convirtieran en amantes lo descubrió. Ella jamás le podría dar lo que solo una persona había conseguido darle. Por más veces que lo hiciesen, por más que lo intentase, jamás terminaba satisfecho. Con todas sus fuerzas intentaba sacársela de su mente, por eso recurría a la otra. Pero ésta no podía comparársele. De todas formas ya no había marcha atrás, debía proseguir con su venganza, lo que jamás imaginó es que ésta se materializaría tan pronto.

- La verdad es que eres un despiste!

- Lo se, sin darme cuenta debí dejarme los informes en la mesa de Tsubasa en lugar de la de Taro.- decía Sakura- Supongo que como me lié hablando con Emily, la nueva secretaria de Tsubasa, pues los dejaría allí. Si no, no me explico que no estén en mi mesa ni en la de Taro.

- Menos mal que eres su novia, sin no fijo que si se dan cuenta te llaman la atención.- Le dice Sanae.

- Je je, ventajas que tiene una - Le guiña el ojo. - Ocurre algo Sanae?- Le pregunta Sakura al ver que se detiene justo antes de abrir la puerta del despacho de Tsubasa

- Me ha parecido oír un ruido- dice susurrando.

- Quieres decir que hay alguien?- Le susurra Sakura también.

- Creo que si.

- Espera un segundo- y Sakura sale corriendo a su despacho para coger un bate para utilizarlo en defensa propia ante la posible amenaza.- Bien, entremos a la de tres.- dice de regreso.

- Una, dos y …- cuentan ambas a la vez terminando por gritar al entrar- TRES!

Que debió ser mas sonoro, el tres que gritaron? El grito que pegó Mery por el susto que se llevó al verse pillada en semejante situación tan embarazosa por la esposa de su amante? O el ruido de la silla que golpeó fuertemente al suelo en un intento desesperado de Tsubasa por incorporarse con Mery todavía cabalgada encima suyo? O tal vez, el golpe seco del bate que calló al suelo en cuanto Sakura lo soltó para llevarse las manos a la boca de la impresión ante semejante imagen?

No se lo preguntéis a Sanae, porque para ella el tiempo se detuvo. Su sangre se congeló, y mil cuchillos afilados y ardientes se atravesaron en su pecho, desgarrando su corazón en mil pedazos, haciendo para ella ese sonido mucho más desgarrador y fuerte que todos los anteriores mencionados.

Sin saber como ni porque, se sentó en el sofá de cuero que se encontraba en el interior del despacho, y con toda la sangre fría se quedó mirando atentamente a su marido, esperando a que este se pusiera los pantalones.

Sakura estaba petrificada, todas sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, pero no podía entender la actitud que había adoptado su amiga. Si ella estuviese en su lugar le hubiese gritado, insultado o incluso pegado. Pero Sanae no. Ella estaba sentada , con las piernas cruzadas, esperando.

- Es que no piensas decir nada!- Dijo Tsubasa mientras se ataba el cinturón del pantalón. Se encontraba totalmente sorprendido. No pensaba que Sanae lo pillase tan pronto. Su intención era convertir su matrimonio un infierno por más tiempo, pero aquello no entraba dentro de sus planes. Con aparente calma se sentó para colocarse los zapatos mientras veía como Mery salía corriendo de aquel lugar. No la juzgaba, para ella tenia que ser bochornoso aquella situación, a fin de cuentas, el culpable era él.

- Desde cunado?- Pregunta Sane

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- Nunca dejaste de verla, verdad?- le acusa Sanae

- Sabes que eso no es verdad!- se defiende Tsubasa- Pero no se de que te sorprendes tanto, a fin de cuentas me he ido a busca en otra lo que tu no me das.

- Como puedes ser tan cínico. Crees que me voy a creer que te acuestas con tu ex amante, porque yo no lo hago con tigo? Tan estúpida me crees? Nunca has dejado de hacerlo, nunca as dejado de ser un mujeriego!

- Te equivocas, querida. No había tocado a ninguna mujer hasta después de nuestra luna de miel.- Le dice Tsubasa dispuesto a aprovechar esa situación y por fin culminar su venganza, para poder rehacer su vida. Tenía que destruirla, tenía que lograr que perdiese toda la confianza en los hombre y viviese los días que le quedaban en la más absoluta soledad. Solo así estaría satisfecho, con ella destruida.

- Y por que?

- Por que ya me resultas aburrida. Mira te lo explicaré. Es muy sencillo, desde que desapareciste de mi vida hace 10 años he sido incapaz de amar a una mujer. Tú eras la única que amaba, y fui incapaz de amar a otra. Aprendí a desconfiar de todas las mujeres que conocía y a no tener ninguna relación estable. Tu marcha convirtió mi vida en un infierno abrasador absorbido por las llamas de la soledad. - Explica Tsubasa mientras se dirigía al mueble bar que tiene oculto detrás de una estantería.- Pero apareciste de nuevo, y resultaste ser la querida amiga de la novia de Taro. Eso resultaba irónico, no crees?

- Me estas diciendo que desde el principio supiste de mi?- Pregunta Sanae.

- Exacto! Pero lo mejor de todo, era que tu trabajabas como secretaria y que andabas buscando un trabajo. Realmente la suerte me favorecía, de modo que moví unos cuantos hilos para que no te aceptasen en ningún sitio.

- Por eso me daban una negativa en cada entrevista que hacia, no era yo la que no daba el perfil. Eras tu quién no dejaba que me contratasen.- Dice Sanae mas para si misma que para los demás.

- Correcto, pero me tocaba ser paciente, porque sabía lo orgullosa que eras, y no aceptarías tan fácilmente el puesto de trabajo que Taro te ofrecía. Pero como yo imaginaba, al final cediste y te convertiste en mi secretaria.

- De este modo, trabajando para ti, podías manipularme a tu antojo- Termina Sanae por Tsubasa.

- A si es, mi querida secretaria.- se burla Tsubasa.

- Todo fue mentira, verdad? Lo tenías preparado desde el principio.

- Si.- Le confirma- he de decir, que en un principio no tenía intención de llegar tan lejos. Pero eres una mujer algo difícil, de modo que el juego de la seducción se hizo muy interesante. Jajaja- se reía- lo mejor de todo fue que fuiste tu la que se me lanzó al cuello, querida. Yo no hice nada. O acaso as olvidado como me provocaste aquel día en el cine- Se mofaba Tsubasa.

- Eres un cerdo!- exclama Sanae horrorizada.

- Supongo que si, pero mi idea principal era dejarte al día siguiente. Pero como bien recuerdas apareció mi padre y tuve que hacer un ligero cambio de planes de última hora, que ha resultado ser de lo mas divertido.

- Y hasta cuando pensabas seguir con esta farsa?

- Hasta que me cansase de aguantarte.

- Nunca me has amado. En todo este tiempo todo fue una cruel mentira.

- Si, nunca te he amado.- miente Tsubasa- Es más, cada vez que tenía que acercarme a ti las tripas se me revolvían del sacrificio que suponía para mi el tener que tocarte.

- Vasta- dice Sanae poniéndose las manos en los oídos, negándose a seguir escuchando más aberraciones.

- Acéptalo querida, continuas siendo aquel marimacho de cuando éramos críos- continua Tsubasa ignorándola.

- Vasta, por favor!- suplica Sanae.

- Si hasta te he hecho un favor! Al menos podrás decir que te as casado una vez en tu vida!

- Es suficiente!- Grita Sakura dándole una bofetada- Eres escoria!- Le escupe en su cara, y sin decir nada mas, saca a Sanae, que permanecía en el sofá tapándose fuertemente los oídos, de aquel despacho .

Horas más tarde, Tsubasa entraba de nuevo en su casa. Por fin se había vengado de aquella mujer. Durante meses lo había preparado todo y finalmente ya había terminado. Eso era lo que siempre quiso, lo que tanto buscó. Pero, porque le dolía tanto el corazón.?


	13. Chapter 13

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Aviso: en este capitulo hay algunas palabras mal sonantes. ( lo digo por si acaso, es que la situación lo requiere XD)

TSUBASA

El tic tac del reloj retumbaba por toda la casa. La oscuridad era presente todo el día. No había música, ni risas. Todo estaba en el más absoluto silencio. Dos meses habían pasado desde que Sanae abandonase a Tsubasa y éste se había hundido en la miseria.

Los primeros días una falsa euforia inundaba su corazón. A pesar de su mala conciencia, optó por continuar su vida tranquilamente. Continuaba yendo al trabajo por el día y por las noches estaba con Mery. Pero su actitud hacia ella había cambiado. No la trataba de la misma manera. Pagaba con ella su frustración, siendo duro y arisco, hasta que ésta se cansó y lo dejó. Fue en ese momento en el que se vio solo de nuevo. De modo, que la botella de brandy se convirtió en su único amigo. Primero empezó a emborracharse por las noches, pero pronto aquello sería insuficiente y pasó a beber durante el día. Iba al trabajo desarreglado, sin lavarse y en la última reunión que asistió acabó desmayándose fruto del alcohol.

Taro, en un principio se enfadó muchísimo con él. En cuanto llegó de su viaje, hace dos meses, Sakura le explicó todo lo ocurrido aquel fatídico día. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber confiado finalmente en Tsubasa y en sus intenciones con Sanae. Pero jamás pensó que seria capaz de algo asi. Tubo una discusión muy fuerte con él que casi les causa la disolución de la empresa, pero en cuanto comenzó a ser testigo del declive de Tsubasa, comprendió que su mala conciencia estaba siendo suficiente castigo para él. Por ello le pidió que se tomase unas vacaciones indefinidas, hasta que se encontrase mejor, pero cada día que pasaba Tsubasa empeoraba.

- Tsubasa! Abre la puerta!- Le gritaba Taro fuera de la casa.

- No hay nadie en casa!- Contestó un Tsubasa totalmente borracho.

- Malita sea! Como no abras esta puerta la tiro a bajo de una patada!- gritó con más fuerza Taro.

- Ya va! Ya va!- dijo Tsubasa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta dando tumbos y chocando contra las paredes y los muebles- Joder tío! Que pesado. Es que acaso no tienes vida?- le reprocha cuando abre

- Uf! Que pestazo- dice Taro tapándose rápidamente la nariz- desde cuando no te lavas?

- Y tu te piensas que me importa mucho saber desde cuando no me lavo?- dice ebrio.

- Anda, deja que te lleve al salón- le dice Taro mientras le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie.

Cuando llegaron al salón, el olor de Tsubasa apenas se notaba con el olor que hacía este. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, la basura por sacar de hacía días creaba un manto que ocultaba el suelo. Montones de platos sucios se apilaban en la cocina y la leche agriada fuera de la nevera. Aquello era un verdadera pocilga. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se dirigió al baño y metió a Tsubasa en la ducha bañándolo con agua fría.

- Estas loco!- exclama- está helada!

- Haber si de esta manera te limpias un poco y se te va la borrachera.- le dice Taro.- así que lávate y vístete, yo te espero abajo.

- Joder! Eres peor que mi madre.- Dice enfadado

- Lo que tu digas, te espero abajo- Decía Taro mientras se reía por dentro de las pintas que traía su amigo.

Al poco rato un Tsubasa lavado, vestido y algo más despejado aparecía en la cocina.

- Que estas haciendo?

- No lo ves, limpiar tu mierda- le contesta Taro- anda siéntate y tomate este café bien cargado.

- Gracias.- dice Tsubasa mientras toma asiento- Como esta Sakura?

- Bien, esta embarazada.

- Vaya! Enhorabuena! Felicítala de mi parte.

- No te lo tomes a mal, pero dudo que quiera tus felicitaciones.

-Lo comprendo- dice Tsubasa cabizbajo- Y para cuando es la boda?

- Esperaremos a que nazca el bebe. Pero Tsubasa, no estoy aquí para hablar de mi.

- Lo se, pero que quieres que te diga? Que mi vida es una mierda? Que estoy solo de nuevo.?- Dice Tsubasa- Mery me dejó, tu no quieres que vaya al trabajo y Sanae me ha abandonado. De nuevo lo ha hecho. Como aquella vez. Sin dejar pistas, sin decir adiós.

- Será posible!!- Grita Taro furioso- Si estas solo es porque tu mismo te lo has buscado. No quiero que vayas al trabajo borracho. Si dejas de beber, por mi no hay problema en que regreses. Mery te dejó porque fuiste un carbón pagando tu mala leche con ella. Y Sanae!- le grita exasperado- Sane- repite intentado calmarse- tu la abandonaste primero. La echaste de tu lado con lo que hiciste y dijiste. Que esperabas, un adiós. Por favor, ya va siendo hora que aceptes las responsabilidades de tus actos. La cagaste.

- Mierda, eso ya lo se! Pero que quieres que haga.

- Ahora ya nada. De todos modos, a ti que más te da que se halla ido. Tu no la amas, o si?

- Taro, tu crees que yo estaría asi si no la amase.- le dice - Por que mierdas tuve que ser tan gilipollas!

- Por que eres un cabezón y cuando se te mete algo entre ceja y ceja no atiendes a razones.

- Eso ya lo se, pero que quieres que haga. La casa esta vacía desde que se fue. Vale que antes nos la pasábamos discutiendo …

- Por tu culpa, si me permites el apunte- le interrumpe Taro.

- Si, por mi maldita culpa!- dice- Pero todo y con eso, cuando llegaba a casa ella siempre estaba esperándome con una sonrisa. Joder!- exclama llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- Y ni te imaginas los esfuerzos sobrehumanos que tenía que hacer para no lanzarme sobre ella y comérmela a besos. Pero no! Yo, como un completo gilipollas tenia que hacer la mierda venganza! Joder! Que estúpido!

- Es bueno que sepas reconocerlo.

- Y yo que pensaba que habiéndola tenido podría olvidarme de ella.

- Y no puedes, verdad- dice Taro.

- No, ahora que ha sido mía, que la he tenido en mis brazos, me es imposible concebir una vida sin ella y mucho menos con otra. - Dice mucho mas calmado Tsubasa terminándose de beber su café- Me siento solo, Taro. Y esta vez a sido por mi culpa. Y eso es lo que me mata por dentro. Las cosas que le dije, lo que hice. Por dios, me vio acostándome con otra, le fui infiel! La traicione a pesar de que no deseaba hacerlo.- explica con los ojos llorosos.

- Esta bien. -le dice Taro poniendo su mano en el hombro de Tsubasa para que se tranquilice- Pero lo echo, echo está. No te atormentes de esta manera. La vida continua y tu has de continuar con ella. Tienes que reponerte por ti y por tu trabajo.- le dice- Yo te necesito a mi lado, necesito que estés al 100. No puedes hundirte.

- Pero es lo que merezco. Hundirme en esta mierda. Ojala me fuese a dormir un día y no despertase de esta maldita pesadilla.

- No digas tonterías. Has de sobreponerte y luchar. El Tsubasa Ozora que conozco no se rinde jamás.

- Y como lo hago, por donde empiezo. Mi vida es un completo desastre.

- Pues podrías empezar por limpiar la casa y tirar a la basura todo el alcohol que tengas.

- Por algo se empieza- dice Tsubasa mirando a su alrededor y tomando conciencia del desastre que lo rodea.

- Y luego te vienes al trabajo y te pones al día con las novedades.

- Creo que tienes razón. Necesito estar ocupado con algo.

- Si, y cuando ya estés mejor podrías, no se, es una idea- dice divertido- Intentar recuperar a Sanae.

-Como dices?- Pregunta Tsubasa abriendo los ojos como platos.

- Que en cuanto tengas tu vida organizada de nuevo, podrías intentar recuperar a Sanae- dice Taro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Como?- dice levantándose de golpe y agarrando a Taro por los hombros- me estas diciendo que sabes donde puedo encontrarla? Sabes donde esta Sanae?

-Si, lo se- le dice Taro- pero solo te lo diré en cuando me demuestres que as madurado. Que as dejado la mala vida que as llevado todo este tiempo y te has convertido en una persona seria.

- Te juro que lo haré. Cambiare, dejaré de beber, haré lo que sea necesario, pero tu me ayudarás con Sanae?

- Yo solo te diré donde esta. Lo demás dependerá de ti. Aunque he de decirte que lo tienes difícil.

- No importa lo difícil que resulte. Y me da igual si me tengo que arrodillar ante ella. Haré que me perdone. La recuperaré.

Continuará …..


	14. Chapter 14

SANAE

La brisa cálida del mar jugueteaba con el cabello de Sanae. El sol bañaba su piel y el olor del mar la rodeaba por doquier. Las vistas eran magníficas, el cielo estaba completamente azul, no había otra casa en la playa a kilómetros en la redonda. Y el silencio y la paz que allí reinaban era la mejor cura para su corazón.

El pitido del horno que sonaba hizo que regresara a la realidad. Con suma pereza se levantó de su hamaca y se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa. Había preparado galletas, era una de las pocas cosas que se le daban bien preparar. Era curioso como el cocinar conseguía distraerse. Lo malo era que la mitad de las cosas que preparaba las terminaba tirando, pues para una sola persona era demasiado. Disfrutando de aquel aroma a galletas recién horneadas se dirigió de nuevo a la terraza de la casa. Para poder continuar con su plácido baño de sol.

Hacía algo más de dos meses que se hallaba en aquella casa. Sakura y Taro fueron muy buenos con ella. Después de lo ocurrido y de pasar unos días junto a ella, le permitieron quedarse en su casita de la playa. Lógicamente en un principio se negó, pues no quería causar mas molestias, pero luego, la idea de quedarse sola en aquel idílico lugar para poder reflexionar, le pareció buena y terminó por acceder.

Lo malo era, que por mucho que cocinase , se bañase en el mar o pasease por la playa Tsubasa siempre regresaba a su mente. Y lo pero de todo, aquel fatídico día también. Durante días y más días analizó todo lo que él le había dicho y lo que había echo desde que se encontraron de nuevo en aquel maldito despacho hasta el día en que se separaron, por ironías del destino, en ese mismo despacho. Y solo pudo llegar a una conclusión. En todo ese tiempo Tsubasa solo le dijo la verdad una vez. Y fue el último día cunado le dijo que todo había sido una absurda venganza.

Venganza! Aquello era lo que más le dolía y a la vez lo que más le costaba de asimilar. Le dijo que él había sufrido mucho durante los 10 años que no se vieron. Que fue incapaz de rehacer su vida. Como podía ser alguien tan cínico, hipócrita y egoísta. Es que no se daba cuenta que para ella esos 10 años tampoco fueron fáciles. Ella tampoco pudo rehacer su vida, ni pudo amar a nadie más. Ella sufrió lo mismo que él. Pero lo único que les diferenciaba a ambos, era que ella nunca dejó de amarlo. En cambio él no sabía lo que era amar.

Por un momento sintió pena por él. Pero se juró a si misma que jamás volvería a confiar en él. Porque si Tsubasa pretendía que ella se hundiese en la mas miserable miseria, no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. Salida adelante, más fuerte y más segura de si misma. Si hasta ahora Tsubasa jugó con ella era el turno de que Sanae hiciese lo mismo. Hablaría con Taro y le pediría que le consiguiese un buen abogado. Pediría el divorcio y le sacaría todo el dinero que pudiese.

" Prepárate Tsubasa Ozora- piensa Sanae- Lo único que tienes y te importa es tu asqueroso dinero, pues te juro que eso será lo que te arrebate"

- Sakura tenías razón. Este restaurante es una preciosidad.- dice Sanae

- Verdad que si! Te lo dije, el pueblo es pequeño, pero la gente y los locales son muy acogedores.

- Y la comida está buenísima.

Aquella tarde Sakura fue a pasar el fin de semana con Sanae. Decidieron bajar al pueblo y cenar en un restaurante que Taro les había recomendado. La cena trascurrió muy amena. Ambas amigas reían sobre el reciente embarazo de Sakura. Pero Sanae sabía el verdadero motivo por el cual su amiga había ido a verla.

- Y bien. No piensas preguntar nada?- Pregunta Sanae

- Que malo es conocerse- dice Sakura- Como estas?

- Bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

- Me lo imagino, pero como lo llevas?

- Hay días mejores que otros, hace unas semanas que he logrado irme a dormir sin necesidad de llorar- medio sonríe Sanae- supongo que hasta las lágrimas se terminan.

- Amiga, no sabes cuanto lo lamento.

- No te preocupes- la reconforta Sanae- La culpa ha sido mía por confiar tan ciegamente en él. Supongo que la próxima vez no seré tan tonta.

- No digas eso. Tu no tienes la culpa. Tu simplemente confiaste en quien querías. Fue Tsubasa quien actuó mal.

- Supongo que si, pero de todas formas no pienso hundirme. Soy fuerte y saldré adelante, eso te lo aseguro.

- Me alegra oírte decir eso! Y ahora que piensas hacer?

- Me gustaría regresar a la ciudad y buscar un nuevo empleo. Supongo que Tsuabsa no será tan cabrón como para cerrarme las puertas otra vez.

- Por eso no te preocupes- le dice Sakura,- he hablado con Taro y si a ti te parece bien, conocemos de un chico que ha abierto una agencia de viajes recientemente y esta buscando una empleada. Nosotros le hablamos de ti y estaría encantado de contratarte. Si a ti te parece buena idea.

- Estas de guasa!- exclama Sanae feliz- En estos momentos me iría a fregar casa si fuese necesario! Por supuesto que acepto! Estoy encantada! Muchas gracias a los dos- dice Sanae emocionada.

- Vaya, me alegro que te guste tanto la noticia.

- Y de que lo conocéis?

- Je, eso es mi segunda sorpresa.

- A que te refieres?- pregunta Sanae toda intrigada.

- Pues este chico fue quien alquiló el apartamento en el cual yo estaba antes de irme a vivir con Taro.

- Vaya! Menuda casualidad! - dice Sanae- Ni te imaginas lo que daría por que yo pudiese irme a mi antiguo piso.

-Pues ahí va la sorpresa. Si quieres el apartamento es tuyo.

-Como dices?

- Como me mudé con Taro al saber que estaba embarazada, al mismo tiempo de hacer el traslado, el antiguo inquilino de tu exapartamento se fue. De modo que con Taro lo alquilamos, por si cuando regresabas querías regresar a tu casa.- le explica Sakura- la idea era guardarte el que yo tenía, pero al quedar el tuyo libre de nuevo, pensamos que te sería más cómodo estar en un entorno familiar para ti.

- Sois los mejores!- Dice Sanae saltando al cuello de su amiga.- Pero un segundo, me estas diciendo que ahora voy a tener como vecino a mi jefe?

- Eso es lo mejor! De esta manera iréis juntos al trabajo y no llegarás tarde por quedarte dormida. Jajaja- se reía Sakura.

- No te rías de mi!- exclama divertida Sanae- y como se llama?

- Zack. Es muy majo y atento. Nos ayudó a Taro y a mi con la mudanza, y desde entonces entablamos amistad. Verás como te gusta.

- Eso espero- dice Sanae- pero Sakura, he de pedirte otro favor.

- Claro, lo que quieras.

-Necesito que me aconsejéis un buen abogado.

- Para pedir el divorcio a Tsubasa- confirma Sakura.

-Si, quiero el divorcio, pero también quiero su dinero.

- Que estas diciendo. - dice Sakura extrañada ante las palabras de Sanae.

- Sí, quiero quitarle todo el dinero que pueda, solo para fastidiarlo.

- Sabes que eso no te conducirá a nada.- le dice Sakura- Si piensas ir por las malas, la única que acabará sufriendo eres tu. Y lo sabes.

- Pero es que no puedo hacer como si nada!. necesito vengarme de alguna manera!- exclama furiosa Sanae.

- Venganza, venganza! Es que tu tambien piensas cometer el mismo error que Tsubasa- le reprocha- no te dejes llevar por ese sentimiento absurdo. Se que estas dolida por lo sucedido, se ha comportado como un auténtico cerdo con tigo, pero te aconsejo que no le desees ningún mal. Ya verás como la vida misma le hará pagar por lo que te ha hecho. Tu no eres asi.

- Lo se, pero la rabia que come por dentro! Y esta es la única forma que se me ocurre de hacérselo pagar.

- Si confías en mi, hazme caso. Ya verás como llegará el día en que vendrá arrastrándose a ti para pedirte perdón.

- JA! Pues te aseguro que cuando llegue ese día me reiré en su cara! Y será entonces cuando pruebe de su propia medicina.- Dice Sanae con ira.- Pero de todas formas quiero el divorcio.

- Muy bien, te ayudaré a conseguir un buen abogado. Ya verás como todo irá bien.

- Espero que así sea.- dice Sanae- Bueno que te parece si nos vamos a un bar a mover el esqueleto, que dentro de unos meses tu no podrás!

- Oye! Que el que esté embarazada no significa que no pueda divertirme- se reía Sakura.- Ya verás como de aquí dos o tres meses eres tu la que no puede seguir mi ritmo.

- Me lo creo.- decía Sanae- pues en marcha, pero no hagamos muy tarde.

-Por que?

-Porque mañana es domingo y he de preparar las maletas si el lunes ya quiero empezar a trabajar.

Sakura sonreía feliz al ver a su amiga. Deseaba desde lo más profundo de su alma que las cosas le fuesen mejor en esta ocasión. Y por que no, de paso podría ser que la vida le estuviese brindando una segunda oportunidad con Zack. Pero eso solo el tiempo lo diría.

Continuará ……………..

Bueno, pues aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo. He de reconocer que en un principio esta iba a ser una historia corta, pero me da que va a ser mas larga de lo esperado, la cosa se esta complicando bastante XD. En fin, espero que os haya gustado!

Y como siempre:

Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Sakura es un personaje creado por Yulidd


	15. Chapter 15

**REENCUENTRO**

- No me lo puedo creer! Enserio hizo eso?- Decía Sakura sorprendida.

- Como lo oyes, al no contestar a la puerta entré. Y del susto que se llevó me tiró el despertador a la cabeza- se reía Jack- y como podéis ver, esta brecha en la ceja es el resultado.

-Y que esperabas! Menudo susto me llevé. -Comentaba muy animadamente Sanae.

- O sea que es cierto.- Decía Taro,- tenías que enfrentarte a la mala leche de Sanae todas las mañanas, cuando erais vecinas. Menos mal que saliste ilesa.- bromeaba.

- Pues no te creas, yo tambien he tenido que esquivar el despertador de Sanae una que otra vez, pero nunca llegó a darme. Has de ser mas rápido- le dice a Jack.

- Para la próxima entraré con casco.

Un mes mas había pasado en la vida de Sanae. Durante todo ese tiempo, las cosas comenzaban a marcharle bien. Se trasladó de nuevo a su antiguo apartamento y conoció a su actual vecino y jefe, Jack. Era un hombre encantador de 30 años de edad. Hacía cuatro que había enviudado y eso provocaba que fuese mas sensible y delicado que la media. Enseguida congeniaron y se hicieron buenos amigos. Como ya estaba avisado por Sakura de que a Videl se le pegaban las sabanas por la mañana, no le importó el despertarla como en su momento hizo Sakura. De ahí la conversación tan amena que estaban teniendo los cuatro en el restaurante durante la cena. Taro y Jack se llevaban muy bien, y como a Taro le gustaba ese chico para Sanae, de vez en cuando quedaban juntos para comer o cenar y poder ver como se desarrollaba esa relación. Y tenía que admitir, que iba mejor de lo que se esperaba, no solo por lo bien que se les veía juntos, sino por lo que Sakura le contaba. Sanae y Jack estaban todo el día juntos, no solo en las horas del trabajos, sino que fuera de este. Si no fuese porque cada cual dormía en sus respectivos apartamentos, se podría decir que casi vivían juntos.

A Sanae se la veía feliz y radiante, pero en el fondo nadie sabía como se sentía realmente. Jamás hablaban de Tsubasa, siempre esperaban a que ella lo nombrase o preguntase por él, pero no decía nada. ni siquiera volvió a tocar el tema del abogado. Tanto Taro como Sakura pensaron que lo mejor sería darle tiempo a que se adaptase a su nueva vida y llegado el momento ella misma hablaría.

Tsubasa por su lado también comenzaba una vida nueva. Desde el día en que Taro lo fuese a visitar a su casa y le dijese que sabía donde estaba Sanae decidió cambiar. Primero arregló su casa y dejó la bebida, tal y como Taro le había aconsejado. Luego se cambió de teléfono eliminado de su agenda a todas sus antiguas conquistas. Si tenía claro que la única mujer que amaba era Sanae, no volvería a tocar ni mirar a ninguna otra. Era necesario demostrarle a Taro que no cometería el mismo error dos veces, pero sobretodo se tenía que demostrarse a sí mismo que era un hombre digno de Sanae. Al menos esta vez. Regresó de nuevo al trabajo respetando todos los horarios. Solo salía si tenía cenas de empresa, como aquella noche. Era necesario terminar unos asuntos con un posible comprador, la reunión estaba concertada para la siguiente semana, pero unos cambios de última hora hicieron que esta se adelantase. De manera que no tubo tiempo para avisar a Taro, pero cual fue su sorpresa, que en el momento de tomar asiento con sus acompañantes pudo ver que los clientes de la mesa de enfrente eran su socio con su futura mujer, un hombre que no conocía y Sanae.

Los celos le comieron por dentro en cuestión de segundos. Estaba celoso de Sakura por ser amiga de Sanae y tener el derecho de estar con ella. Estaba celoso de Taro por ser el novio de la amiga de Sanae y poder saber de ella cuando quisiese. Tendría que ser él quien lo supiese todo de ella, tendría que ser él quien pudiese ir a cenar con ella, no Taro. Y lo que más le molestaba es que había quedado con ella y eso significaba que la había visto en más de una ocasión y no le había dicho nada. Y por si todo eso no fuera poco, al lado de Sanae estaba sentado un hombre el cual se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas con SU mujer.

Con una absurda disculpa se encaminó a la mesa de en frente.

- Hombre Taro!- dice de modo casual- a Ti te quería ver. El señor Hiuga ha adelantado la reunión para esta noche, pero no te he podido avisar.

- Buenas noches Tsubasa- Decía Taro sorprendido de encontrárselo en ese restaurante- de manera que la reunión se celebrará esta noche?- pregunta intentando ignorar la situación tan embarazosa que se le presentaba.

- A si es, de modo que sería bueno que asistieses, eso si a las damas no les importa.- dice refiriéndose a Sakura y Sanae.

- No, por supuesto que no, si es cosa de trabajo no importa- dice Sakura- Anda Taro, por que no te vas con Tsubasa y arregláis este asunto.

- Claro, Si me disculpáis. - Dice levantándose- Jack, lo lamento, ya nos veremos.

- De manera que su nombre es Jack?- Dice Tsubasa adelantándose a todos- Déjeme que me presente, mi nombre es Tsubasa Ozora. Soy el marido de Sanae.

- Es un placer señor …

- Ex marido!- interrumpe Sanae a Jack.

- Que yo sepa todavía estamos casados.-dice Tsubasa

-Pero eso será por poco tiempo.- Asegura Sanae mirándolo fieramente a los ojos.

- Me estas pidiendo el divorcio?

- No te pido nada, solo te comunico que quiero el divorcio. Que es muy distinto.

- Chicos, por favor. Este no es el momento- Dice Sakura.

- Si Tsubasa, vayámonos- dice Taro poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Tsubasa no dijo nada más y accedió sin rechistar a la suplica de su amigo. Juntos regresaron a la mesa continua y comenzaron ha tratar sobre sus negocios. Pero Tsubasa no podía dejar de mirarla. En frente suyo se encontraba su mujer y le había dicho que quería el divorcio. Se maldijo a si mismo. Como no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Era normal que lo quisiese, pero no esperaba que se lo dijese en esas circunstancias, después de tanto tiempo sin verse y sin saber de ella. Pero lo que más le molestó fue que estuviese acompañada. Es que acaso ya se había olvidado de él. Ya no lo quería. Ese tío sería el primero desde que se separaron o habría habido mas. Miles de dudas y temores inundaron su cabeza hasta que vio que se disponían a irse.

- Lamento mucho todo esto Jack- se disculpaba Sakura.- No esperábamos que estuviese aquí.

-No pasa nada, pero y tu, como estas?- Le pregunta a Sanae.

- No te preocupes, solo quiero irme de aquí. Llévame a casa, por favor.- le dijo Sanae.

Jack pagó la cuenta y se pusieron en marcha. Tsubasa no dejaba de mirarlos y justo cuando Sanae se disponía a salir del restaurante lo miró. Sus miradas se cruzaron en ese memento y todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer. Ambos escudriñaban en los ojos de otro en busca de las repuestas que tanto anhelaban. Tsubasa pudo ver odio, rabia , dolor y cansancio en la mirada de Sanae. Ella lo que halló fue culpa, vergüenza y arrepentimiento. Pero lo que ambos verdaderamente buscaban, era exactamente lo que se negaban a mostrar en ese momento ya fuese por celos o rencor. Buscaban desesperadamente un indicio de amor por parte del otro. Pero este fue muy bien escondido por ambos.

Algo decepcionada, aunque no lo reconociese, salió a la calle con Sakura para esperar a que llegase Jack con el coche y las llevase a casa.

Tsubasa desde su mesa podía verla a través del cristal, de manera que se dio el privilegio de observarla. Esos meses habían mellado en ella. Se la veía mas delgada y demacrada. Y aunque lo disimulase con su alegría que la caracterizaba, él la conocía perfectamente. Sabía que estaba destrozada por dentro y con el corazón roto. Y dudaba que fuese capaz de poder reconstruirlo de nuevo. Solo rezaba a los dioses, por que ese tal Jack no se le adelantase, porque Sanae era suya. Con suma resignación tubo que ver como ese tipo se la llevaba delante de sus narices sin poder hacer nada. Pero llegaría el día que regresaría a su lado. De momento tenía una conversación pendiente con su amigo.

La cena por fin terminó y como era de esperar Tsubasa obligó a Taro que le explicase todo acerca de Sanae, desde el momento en que se separaron hasta que apareció ese Jack en el restaurante.

Si antes estaba celoso, ahora además estaba furioso y cabreado consigo mismo. La estaba perdiendo, eso era un echo. Ella había rehecho su vida, un nuevo trabajo, un nuevo jefe y vecino. La sangre le ardía por dentro. Tenía que actuar. Esos dos pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos. Ambos habían pasado por situaciones traumáticas que podían utilizar como nexo de unión para empezar con una relación. Jack había enviudado. Y eso lo convertía en un hombre atractivo a los ojos de cualquier mujer con el simple pretexto del " Oh! Pobrecito" y Sanae se había separado de un marido que le había sido infiel y la había mentido y utilizado. Si decidían consolarse el uno al otro, Tsubasa estaba perdido.

- Y cuando pensabas contármelo- Le reprocha Tsubasa a Taro en el garaje del restaurante.

- Como comprenderás, no te voy a ir con el chisme, cada vez que Sanae decida dar un paso.

- A un paso te refieres a salir como una cualquiera con ese tío aún estando casada?

- Serás hipócrita-le dice Taro- estáis separados, ella puede rehacer su vida con quien le plazca.

- Pero ante la ley yo continuo siendo su marido!- Grita Tsubasa.

- Y desde cuando hace, si se puede saber, que tu respetas en lo mas mínimo los votos matrimoniales y el significado de este?

- Eso era antes!- dice Tsubasa muy nervioso.- Por dios Taro, tu sabes por todo lo que estoy pasando. Ya no ando con mujeres y tampoco bebo. Lo hago por ella, por convertirme en el hombre que ella se merece. Pero no puedo lograrlo si tu permites o incitas a Sanae a que salga con ese hombre.

-Me alegro que hayas decidido cambiar. Pero eso no te da derecho alguno con Sanae. Estáis separados. Métete eso bien en esa absurda cabezota.- Le dice Taro- Si ella sale con Jack o con quien quería, no ha de dar explicaciones a nadie por ello. Y mucho menos a ti.

- Entonces dime que puedo hacer. Si ella sale con ese tipo, ya no tengo ninguna posibilidad de recuperarla.

- El echo de que ella se vea con alguien eso no impide que tu trates de enamorarla de nuevo.- Le dice Taro en un tono mas amistoso.- Si de verdad la amas, si de verdad estas cambiando por ella, no debería haber ningún problema. Aunque ella se estuviese viendo con el hombre mas importante del mundo. Si la amas, lucha por una vez en tu vida, por no perderla de nuevo.

Continuará …………………………

Notas Autor:

Bueno quisiera dedicar este capitulo a 50 angel 50 devil y a JanniDeathX87Xx Por seguir fielmente el fic. Muchissimas gracias!!!!!! La verdad que da gusto ver como algo que estas haciendo con mucho cariño gusta tanto

Por vosotrs vale la pena passarse horas frente el ordenador!

Mil gracias por el apoyo que me pofesais, solo quiero deciros que la historia en breve sufrirá un cabmbio algo inesperado XD, espero que os guste lo que tengo preparado.

Un beszo enorme!!!!

y otro a todos los que leeis, aunque no dejeis review, mil gracias por leer.

Xenia

Y como siempre:

Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Sakura es un personaje creado por Yulidd


	16. Chapter 16

LA RECONQUISTA

Sanae llevaba varios días algo alterada por el reencuentro en el restaurante con Tsubasa. Por más que lo quisiera disimular, le era prácticamente imposible, al menos ante Jack. Aquel hombre se había convertido en un punto de apoyo muy importante para ella. Cada noche desde el día en que lo conoció, cuando se acostaba rezaba por poder llegar a enamorarse de él. Deseaba poder hacerlo, era consciente de que él se sentía atraído por ella, y lo que más deseaba era poder corresponderle. Ya no solo porque era un buen hombre, sino porque era digno de confianza y le daba seguridad. Pero sus rezos no eran escuchados. Por que las personas no se podían enamorar de quien quisieran? Por que el corazón predominaba sobre la razón? No podía entenderlo, por más que se empeñase en ello. Su cerebro le decía cada día que Tsubasa Ozora era una mala persona, le recordaba lo que le había echo y cuanto había sufrido. Pero su corazón no atendía a razones, y cada día que pasaba lo extrañaba más. Mientras no lo había visto, podía controlar aquel sentimiento, y aunque era consciente de que no podía olvidarlo, tenía la esperanza, de que con el tiempo, puedes esconder aquel amor en algún rincón de su corazón, para no sentirlo nunca más. Pero tuvo que verlo, tuvo que hablar con él, y todo lo que creía que había conseguido, no le sirvió para nada. Ojala dejase de amarlo, ojala …

Era viernes por la tarde, había sido un día muy ajetreado. Sanae había estado sola en frente de la agencia de viajes, ya que Jack se había tenido que ir, por un asunto de negocios. Estaba sola al frente y parecía como si todo el mundo se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para ir ese día a contratar un viaje de placer. En fin, la vida es así, y esas cosas ocurren. Todo lo que Sanae deseaba era poder irse a su casa y descansar. Pero un último cliente entró, y con una de sus mejores sonrisas lo saludó, sin percatarse de quien se trataba.

- Buenos tardes- Saluda Sanae al oír la campanilla de la puerta.

- Un día duro, verdad?

Sanae enseguida reconoció esa voz, era él. Sin despegar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador le pidió que se fuese.

- Tsubasa vete, no estoy de humor para aguantare tus impertinencias.

- Como mínimo podrías decírmelo a la cara.

- No te mereces eso- le dice furiosa.

- Te han dicho alguna vez, que del odio al amor hay un paso?

- Si, lo que pasa es que en mi caso ha sido del amor al odio.- contesta ella sin mirarlo.

- Estas sola?- pregunta ignorando su respuesta.

- Acaso te importa?

- Llevo rato queriendo entrar, pero te he visto muy liada, hasta ahora no as estado sola. Y Jack?

- Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, acaso te importa?

El silencio llenó la agencia. Tsubasa sabía lo tozuda y cabezota que podía llegar a ser su todavía mujer. Lo mejor sería intentarlo de otra manera.

- Había pensado que quizás te apetecería ir a tomar algo, o cenar. Lo que prefieras.

- Antes me voy al mismísimo infierno que irme a cenar con tigo.- Le dice Sanae, esta vez encarándolo- serías tan amable de largarte, es tarde y he de cerrar.

- Esta bien, solo venía en son de Paz- Dice Tsubasa dejando un ramo de rosas blancas sobre la mesa- Espero que te gusten, son tus preferidas. - le dice marchándose, pero Sanare se lo impide.

- Acaso te crees que con un ramo de flores vas a conseguir que te perdone?- dice ella incrédula.

- No, se que lo que he hecho no tiene perdón. Pero como mínimo, quiero que veas que estoy arrepentido. - le explica-. Quiero que sepas que me he dado cuenta de que he dejado escapar a la persona que mas he amado en este mundo. Que he hecho daño a la única mujer que me he querido por lo que soy, no por quien soy. Que he sido un completo gilipollas y que merezco que me odies. Pero tengo alma, aunque no lo parezca, y estoy sufriendo igual que tu.

- No me hagas reír Ozora- exclama- Que estas sufriendo igual que yo? No te puedes ni imaginar por lo que estoy pasando. Es que ni que quieras ponerte en mi situación, puedes llegar a imaginarte que es lo que me has hecho pasar. Eso solo lo sabe el que ha sido traicionado, humillado y engañado.

- Y donde nos lleva todo esto? Ya ni siquiera podemos ser los amigos que una vez fuimos?- Pregunta Tsubasa.

- Dime cuando fuimos amigos, si a la primera de cambio mal pensaste de mi. Ya en su momento me hiciste daño, y te perdone excusando que eras un crío. Pero no va haber un segundo perdón. - le dice Sanae muy dolida- Somos dos completos desconocidos, Tsubasa. Reconozcámoslo. Quero seguir con mi vida, de manera que te pido, que por favor, tu sigas con la tuya y me dejes en paz.- le pide ella al borde del llanto.

- Lo lamento, pero eso es lo único que no te puedo conceder.- le dice él- Te he perdido dos veces y te aseguro que he aprendido la lección. Talvez no me creas, tal vez me odies, pero se que continuas amándome, si no, no me pedirias que me alegase de ti. No pienso rendirme, te quiero, y aunque me cueste la vida en el intento, volverás a quererme a tu lado.

Tsubasa no dijo más, tampoco dejó que ella le contestase. Simplemente se marchó, dejándola sola entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

En cuanto lo vio desaparecer por la puerta rompió a llorar, no de pena, no por dolor, si no de rabia pura contenida hacia sí misma. Se odiaba con toda su alma por creer, una parte de ella, en esas palabras. Tenía que evitarlo, tenía que asegurarse de que la próxima vez que él apareciese, ella pudiese ser lo suficientemente valiente como para rechazarlo de nuevo. Y para ello solo tenía una solución.

En cuanto se hubo recuperado un poco, se fue corriendo ha casa, pero en lugar de irse a su apartamento, se fue corriendo a buscar a Jack. Él era el único que podía ayudarla.

Insistentemente llamó a su puerta, pidiendo por que ya hubiese llegado a casa. Unos minutos más tarde, Jack aparecía ante ella, con solo una toalla.

- Sanae! que ocurre, estaba en la ducha?

Ella no dijo nada, se lanzó a sus brazos llorando, y entre el llanto se podía oír como le pedía.

- Hazme olvidar! Haz que lo olvide …

Jack se quedó petrificado. No entendía que era lo que le sucedía, pero seguro que tenía que ver con su marido.

Con mucho cariño, la sujetó entre sus brazos y la ayudó a entrar al interior del apartamento. Sanae no dejaba de llorar, estaba temblando y tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Jack se fue a buscar una manta, para que entrase en calor, la dejó unos instantes, sentad en el sofá, para ir a prepararle una tila, haber si lograba que se calmase.

- Estas mejor?- pregunta entregándole la tila.

- Ayúdame.- era todo lo que podía decir. Su corazón estaba demasiado cansado y dolido. Necesitaba desconectar de la realidad.

- Como puedo ayudarte, Sanae? Que ha ocurrido?

Ella no lo contestó, simplemente lo besó. Aquel gesto no se lo esperaba Jack, hacía mucho tiempo que estaba enamorado de ella, pero no estaba dispuesto a que las cosas fuesen entre ellos de esa manera por culpa de su marido.

- No Sanae, esto no está bien- dice separándose de ella.

Sanae ignorando lo que le decía, se abalanzó nuevamente sobre él. Necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba que otro hombre la poseyera para poder olvidarlo. Jack trataba de resistirse, ella no estaba bien, aquello en el fondo no lo deseaba. Pero sus besos, sus caricias lograron que perdiera la cabeza.

Sanae aprovechó que él solo se hallaba con la toalla para sacársela de un tirón, se posó encima de él y comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta sin dejar de besarlo.

A Jack le faltaba el aire, hacía mucho que deseba a aquella mujer y no era capaz de detenerla, pero al caer sus lagrimas sobre su rostro, hizo que regresara a la realidad.

- Sanae, por favor, mírate. Estas llorando por él, y pretendes hacer el amor con migo. Por que?

Ella se lo quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos. Era cierto, que es lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba utilizando a un buen hombre y amigo, para un fin egoísta. No podía hacerlo, pero no porque él fuese su amigo, si no por que no era Tsubasa. De nuevo la rabia regresó.

- Lo siento- dijo saliendo corriendo de su casa.

La noche era cerrada, las calles estaban solitarias y Tsubasa permanecía sentado en un banco, pensando en la conversación que rato antes había mantenido con Sanae. Lo tenía muy difícil, estaba tremendamente enfadada y dolida. La herida que él mismo había causado en su corazón, sería muy difícil de curar y no tenía ni idea por donde empezar.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que alguien había llegado corriendo, deteniéndose enfrente suyo.

- Por que!- le grita

Tsubasa se asustó, puesto que pensaba que estaba solo. Cuando fijó su vista en quien le había gritado, se alarmó de ver lo que vio. Delante suyo estaba Sanae, pero muy diferente a como hacia rato la había dejado. Estaba con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, completamente despeinada y el abrigo a medio poner.

- Dios mío, Sanae que te ha pasado- decía Tsubasa poniéndose en pie y sujetándola de los hombros.

- No me toques Cerdo!- le volvió a gritar.- Por que, dime, por que me has arruinado la vida, por que soy incapaz de continuar con ella. Por que te quiero tanto.- terminó diciendo cayendo al suelo de rodillas derrotada y llorando.

- Sanae …- Tsubasa estaba asustado. Ella estaba muy alterada y muy nerviosa. No sabía como ayudarla para que se calmase, más cuando estaba en ese estado por su culpa.- Estas helada- se percató al cogerla- será mejor que te lleve a casa.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente te dejó levantar por él, pero en cuanto levantó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron, no pudo soportar la presión y cayó desmayada ante la mirada aterrorizada de Tsubasa.

Continuará ...


	17. Chapter 17

**EN CASA **

Tsubasa cargó con Sanae y se la llevó, a la que un tiempo fue la casa de ambos. Estaba asustado, no sabía si hacía bien en llevarla allí o lo mejor hubiese sido llevarla al hospital. De todos modos, lo primero era conseguir que ella recuperase el conocimiento.

Cuando llegó a la casa, la dejo en el dormitorio que una vez compartieron. Le sacó el abrigo y los zapatos y la metió dentro de la cama para que entrase en calor. Fue a buscar un poco de alcohol, para pasárselo por la nariz, y hacer que despertase. Pero antes de hacerlo se la quedó mirando. Podía ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro, incluso frustración e ira. Y aquello le dolía en el alma, porque el motivo de todo ese sufrimiento era él, y lo peor de todo era que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo enmendar aquel daño.

Destapó el alcohol y lo pasó por la nariz de Sanae, haciendo que ella despertase al sentir ese fuerte olor.

- Tranquila, estas a salvo- Le susurraba Tsubasa acariciándole la cabeza al ver que ella se despertaba desorientada.

Sanae se lo quedó mirando, no entendía por que estaba él delante suyo y no sabía en donde se encontraba. Pero pasados unos minutos, las imágenes de los acontecimientos ocurridos horas antes llegaron a su mente y con ellos toda la rabia contenida.

- Apártate de mi!- Le grita empujándolo.- Donde me as traído?

- Calma Sanae, estas en casa.

-En casa?- dice extrañada mirando a su alrededor y percatándose en donde se encontraba- Esta jamás a sido mi casa.

Tsubasa no contestó, lo último que quería era discutir con ella, más cuando podía ser muy cabezota. Simplemente se limitó a sacar la manta de la cama, sorprendiendo con aquel acto a Sanae.

- Que se supone que estas haciendo?- Le increpa ella.

- Debes descansar, estas muy débil, y dudo que dormir con la ropa puesta te sea cómodo.- Le dice tranquilamente acercándose a ella haciendo el intento de sacarle el jersey.

- No soy una cría para que tengas que desvestirme- Le dice separándose más de él- puedo hacerlo sola, de manera que ya te puedes ir.

Tsubasa sonrió abiertamente, Sanae era una mujer de armas tomar, con mucho carácter y con las ideas claras. Por más vueltas que le diese, todavía no entendía que motivo le había impulsado para ser tan cruel con ella, cunado Sanae era todo lo que quería, admiraba y respetaba. De momento se conformaba con que pasase la noche en su casa, de esta manera se aseguraba de que estuviese bien y mañana ya intentaría hablar con ella.

- Esta bien, yo dormiré en el sofá. Cualquier cosa que necesites, estas en tu casa, pero si me necesitas, llámame y vendré enseguida.

- Porque?- Pregunta Sanae justo antes de que Tsubasa abandonase el dormitorio.

- Porque, que?- le devuelve la pregunta.

- Por que me has traído aquí, y por que haces que me quede a dormir aquí.

- Pues por que te has desmayado en plena calle, estas algo aturdida y agotada. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar. A veces los problemas se ven mejor después de haber dormido un poco.

- Y que te hace pensar que tengo algún problema?

- Simplemente lo se- Dice Tsubasa seriamente.

- Y cual es, si se puede saber?

- Yo.

Tsubasa no dijo nada más, se limitó a salir de la habitación, pero no por dejar que ella descansase, si no por que el verla de aquella manera lo turbaba. La quería y evidentemente la deseaba con más fervor si aquello era posible. Y en esos momentos se encontraba metida en su cama, se la veía frágil y asustada. Demasiado sensual ante sus ojos. Si continuaba más tiempo a su lado sería capaz de cometer una locura, y eso sería el mayor error de todos. De manera que lo mejor era dejar las cosas tal cual estaban, darse una ducha fría y descansar un poco, con la esperanza de que sus hormonas se hubiesen calmado a la mañana siguiente.

Sanae Se había quitado la ropa, tal y como Tsubasa había comentado, pero lógicamente no iba a dormir desnuda, de manera que cogió del armario una camiseta de él. Pero no cogió cualquiera, la que escogió era precisamente su favorita. Todavía recordaba en su luna de miel, la vez que le hizo el amor en aquella cocina, él llevaba aquella misma camiseta negra con el único dibujo de una Harley Davidson , su moto preferida. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió para si misma. A Tsubasa aquella camiseta le quedaba apretada, haciendo que sus músculos quedasen perfectamente delineados bajo ésta, pero a ella le quedaba grande, sirviéndole como camisón. Aquel recuerdo hizo que emociones aparentemente tranquilas se reavivasen de nuevo, de manera que se metió de nuevo a la cama intentando dormir. Pero el sueño no llegaba. No podía dejar de pensar en él, el estar durmiendo en aquella cama lo hacía prácticamente imposible, pues las sabanas estaban impregnadas de su aroma. Pero lo que le gustó, fue que solo era el aroma de Tsubasa, no había rastro del de otra mujer. Eso en parte la tranquilizó, pero ese aroma, que por minuto que pasaba, más le iba penetrando, consiguió desvelarla por completo.

Decidió levantarse, Tsubasa le había comentado que estaría en le salón, durmiendo en el sofá, de manera que se dirigió directa a la cocina procurando no hacer ruido. Necesitaba aclarar su mente. Un rato antes, le había pedido a Jack que le hiciese el amor y ahora estaba durmiendo en la que una vez fue su cama junto con Tsubasa. Aquello parecía demasiado surrealista. Era cierto que necesitaba dormir, necesitaba descansar, de modo que lo mejor sería prepararse una taza de te bien caliente, para poder conciliar el sueño tan deseado.

Tsubasa escuchó ruido y se percató de que Sanae había salido de la habitación. Ante el miedo de que se fuese en mitad de la noche se levantó para ver que era lo que iba ha hacer. Pero su sorpresa fue cuando la vio en la cocina, preparándose una taza de te que dedujo por el olor, con su camiseta. Aquella imagen era como un sueño hecho realidad. Verla en aquella cocina, con solo una prenda encima, no pudo evitar recordar su luna de miel, cuando en alguna ocasión, le preparó el desayuno solo con el delantal puesto. Nuevamente se maldijo a si mismo por haber sido tan estúpido. Pero evidentemente ya no venía al caso el echarse nada en cara. Lo echo, echo estaba, el daño no podía borrarlo, pero esperaba poder compensarlo. Se la quedó mirando, observando cada mínimo detalle por parte de ella. Veía como movía delicadamente su mano para recoger un mecho rebelde detrás de su pequeña oreja. Admiraba la delicadeza de sus dedos al remover el azúcar de la taza. Se mareaba con el leve movimiento de aquella camiseta dejando entrever, en algún que otro movimiento, una leve y mínima porción de sus braguitas. Se perdía en la longitud de aquellas largas piernas que recordaba a la perfección por todas aquellas veces que rodeó su cintura con ellas. Sonrió para si mismo, delante suyo se encontraba la mujer mas sensual que jamás hubiese visto y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser el único en poder admirarla.

Cuanto debía llevar observándola, no lo tenía claro, pero antes de que su mente reaccionase, su corazón habló por él.

- Esa camiseta te queda muy bien. Estas muy sensual.

Sanae sintió como se le erizaba la piel de la espalda al oír aquellas palabras. Pero no fueron las palabras en si mismas, si no aquel tono de voz que tan bien conocía y que jamás pudo eludir.

- Lo siento, pero no tenía nada que ponerme y te he cogido esta camiseta, espero que no te importe- Contesta Sanae intentando parecer calmada, pero sin girarse.

- No me importa, te la puedes quedar, te queda mejor que a mi. Que haces?- Le pregunta.

- Estaba preparándome un poco de te.

- No puedes dormir?- pregunta de nuevo acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

- No.

- Y por que?- Continua preguntando más cerca.

- No lo se.- Contesta ella dudosa.

- Si lo sabes- dice Tsubasa llegando justo detrás de ella susurrándole al oído- Acaso nuestro antiguo dormitorio te ha traído viejos recuerdos?- Le susurra posando sus manos en la cintura de ella.

- Tsubasa, por favor …

- Por favor que? Por favor detente o por favor continua?- Dice atrayéndola hacia él.

- No continúes- le pide con voz temblorosa.

- Dime por que?- dice hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella.

- Por que no podré detenerme.

- Pues no te detengas.

Tsubasa no dijo mas, la hizo girarse para poder besarla apasionadamente. Sanae hundió sus manos en su cabello, haciendo que profundizase más aquel beso. Sus lenguas bailaron a un baile conocido entre ambos, buscándose desesperadamente, degustándose mutuamente, deleitándose en aquel mar de sensaciones. Ambos se deseaban demasiado y a la vez se necesitaban. Tsubasa no dejó de besarla, pero sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, intentando asegurarse de que todo permanecía tal y como lo recordaba. Aquellas largas piernas tan suaves como las recordaba, aquel trasero firme que tanto lo enloquecía y aquellos pechos que tanto deseaba. Era ella, tal y como fue en su momento. No había cambiado en nada, ni su forma de besar, ni su sabor ni su olor. Todo en ella era como siempre. Y aquello, en parte, lo alivió.

Sanae se dejó llevar por aquel húmedo beso, de su garganta solo salían gemidos, fruto de la excitación y el deseo que cada vez se adueñaba más de ella. Sin saber como lo hizo, fue la primera en actuar, y en un segundo, despojó a Tsubasa de su camiseta, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Con su respiración entrecortada, con los labios húmedos e hinchados y sus mejillas sonrojadas miró fijamente a Tsubasa, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, como si de una chiquilla se tratase que esta a punto de cometer una travesura. Con la punta de sus dedos, delineó sus pectorales, serpenteando sobre ellos hasta llegar a sus pezones, viendo como la piel de Tsubasa se erizaba ante su tacto. Lentamente fue besando su cuello, y fue bajando hasta llegar a ese pequeño pezón y lo lamió, provocando que se pusiera erecto y que Tsubasa gimiese a la vez. Satisfecha de aquel sonido prosiguió a morderlo nuevamente y lamerlo de nuevo. Para Tsubasa aquello era una tortura, pero cuado sintió las manos de ella agarrándolo por su trasero a la vez que proseguía jugando con su pezón y estiraba la punta de sus dedos para tocar sus miembro desde atrás, hizo que perdiera la poca compostura que tenía.

La cogió cargándola sobre su hombro, arrancando unas risas divertidas por parte de ella, y se la llevó a la habitación, a la habitación de ambos. La tiró a la cama, haciendo que rebotase en ella y se riese más abiertamente ante la osadía de él.

- De modo que estamos juguetones- Dice él pícaro poniéndose encima de ella

- Eso depende de a lo que quieras jugar- le contesta ella.

Tsubasa no necesitó más permiso que ese para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos. Comenzó a besar desde la punta de su pie y fue ascendiendo por toda la pierna, hasta llegar a su zona más intima, haciendo que Sanae se retorciese debajo suyo. Sin quitarle su ropa interior, inhaló el aroma que ella desprendía, deleitándose en él, pero deseaba jugar, deseaba que ella lo desease con más fervor, de manera que con la punta de su nariz, acarició tan íntimo y sensible lugar, para luego continuar con su camino de besos, haciendo que la camiseta fuese subiendo, a medida que él ascendía.

Sanae estaba perdiendo la cordura. Se hallaba debajo de él, con solo sus braguitas y Tsubasa estaba devorando ferozmente sus senos, logrando que la sangre le hirviese, el corazón le latiese a mil por hora y deseando que terminase con aquella tortura de una vez por todas. Sin poder aguantarse más lo empujó quedando ella encima de él. Sonriendo maliciosamente terminó por desvestirlo, observando por largo rato su mas que obvia excitación.

- Te gusta lo que ves?- Pregunta divertido Tsubasa al ver como lo estudiaba atentamente.

- Es curioso, no ha cambiado nada en ti.- Comenta ella con una sonrisa.

- Eso es bueno, no? Tu tampoco has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo igual de apasionada- Dice Tsubasa incorporándose y quedando sentado, con ella encima, y rodeándola con sus brazos.

- Ese es el problema, que no hemos cambiado, nada ha cambiado y esto es un error.

Aquello fue como si tiraban un cubo de agua fría sobre Tsubasa. Que era lo que acababa de oír?

Continuara …………..


	18. Chapter 18

**EL ADIÓS**

- Te gusta lo que ves?- Pregunta divertido Tsubasa al ver como lo estudiaba atentamente.

- Es curioso, no ha cambiado nada en ti.- Comenta ella con una sonrisa.

- Eso es bueno, no? Tu tampoco has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo igual de apasionada- Dice Tsubasa incorporándose y quedando sentado, con ella encima, y rodeándola con sus brazos.

- Ese es el problema, que no hemos cambiado, nada ha cambiado y esto es un error.

Aquello fue como si tiraban un cubo de agua fría sobre Tsubasa. Que era lo que acababa de oír?

- Como dices?- Pregunta Tsubasa sorprendido de semejante cambio de opinión,- pero yo pensé que es lo que querías?

- Si que quiero.

- Entonces, cual es el problema, que sucede?- Preguntaba Tsubasa sin comprender nada.

- No lo entiendes verdad? Esto no nos va hacer ningún bien- Dice Sanae saliendo de encima suyo y buscando la camisa que antes le había quitado Tsubasa.

- No te entiendo, pero si todo iba bien? Es que no te das cuenta, estaba siendo algo maravilloso, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, como si los dos hubiésemos retrocedido en el tiempo y nada de todo esto hubiese ocurrido. Como al principio, en nuestra luna de miel, cuando fuimos plenamente felices.- Le dice siguiéndola con la mirada a través del dormitorio.

- Es que no te das cuenta!- le grita Sanae desesperada,- Esto es precisamente lo que es un error. Pretender que nada ha ocurrido, hacer el amor como si con eso arreglásemos las cosas. Puede que para ti sea fácil hacerlo, pero para mi no lo es. No quiero retroceder en el tiempo, no quiero regresar al pasado, quiero avanzar, mirar hacia delante y dejar el pasada donde está. Y eso no parece que sea lo mismo que tu buscas.

- Y que crees que es lo que yo busco?- le pregunta Tsubasa poniéndose los pantalones.

- Limpiar tu conciencia, acostándote con migo, como si con ello me hicieses un favor.

- Que poco me conoces!- Exclama él ofendido- Crees que después de todo lo que ha pasado voy a querer hacer eso? Que ese es el motivo que me ha impulsado a estar aquí con tigo?

- En una cosa si tienes razón, no te conozco. Y creo que nunca lo he hecho- le dice Sanae sentándose al borde de la cama- y sabes una cosa, cuando nos casamos no pensé que serias capaz de hacer lo que hiciste, como esperas que te crea capaz de hacer ahora lo contrario?

- Dándome una oportunidad.- le dice sentándose de cuclillas en frente de ella.- Concédeme el beneficio de la duda, déjame demostrarte que no cometeré el mismo error.

- Por que lo hiciste? De verdad que no logro entender nada.

- Ni yo mismo lo se- confiesa Tsubasa- Solo se que a pesar de portarme mal con tigo, en ningún momento dejé de amarte. Y eso has de creerlo.

- Como quieres que crea, que a pesar de quererme, fuiste capaz de hacerme tanto daño.

- Precisamente, por que te quería, me odiaba más a mi mismo. Pensaba que por ese amor que siempre te he tenido, necesitaba hacerte daño para poder olvidarte. Porque Sanae, deseaba olvidarte, deseaba poder rehacer mi vida con cualquier otra persona que no fieras tu.- Explica Tsubasa tristemente- pero en cuanto me di cuenta de que me sería imposible querer a otra, por que tu eres la única, ya era demasiado tarde.

- Eso es cierto, es demasiado tarde.

Sanae se fue a buscar su ropa. Era una tontería permanecer por más tiempo bajo el mismo techo que él. Ya todo estaba dicho, no era necesario hablar más. Estaba demasiado dolida, estaba demasiado triste y demasiado enamorada como para poder confiar en él una vez más.

Tsubasa observaba atentamente como se iba vistiendo. Quería detenerla, quería retenerla entre esas cuatro paredes y no dejarla ir nunca más, pero eso no serviría de nada. Era necesario dejarla ir, para poder recuperarla en el futuro.

- Puedo hacerte dos preguntas antes de que te vayas?- le pide Tsubasa.

- Claro, pregunta lo que quieras.

- Todavía me quieres?

- Si.- Contesta ella firmemente.

- Y crees que algún día podrás creer nuevamente en mi?- pregunta Tsubasa arrepintiéndose en ese mismo momento de haber formulado la pregunta, pues dudaba de querer saber la respuesta.

- La verdad, no lo se. Solo se que ahora, por más que te quiera no confío en ti. Y mucho menos te creo.

Sanae se sentía mal por tener que decirle aquellas palabras, pero era necesario dejar las cosas claras y ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

- Tsubasa, de momento no te voy a pedir el divorcio, a menos que tu lo quieras.

- No lo quiero- se adelanta enseguida Tsubasa.

- Pero todo es muy reciente, la confianza es algo que se gana poco a poco, y para que yo la recupere en ti, he de perdonarte antes.

- Y no lo has hecho, verdad?- Pregunta Tsubasa con el corazón destrozado.

- No, y no se si logre hacerlo alguna vez- le dice ella apenada- Creo que lo mejor será que nos demos un tiempo. Necesito espacio, necesito estar lejos de ti y de todo lo que me recuerde a nosotros.

- Quieres decir que te vas?- Dice Tsubasa asustado de perderla de nuevo.

- Si, será lo mejor.

- Pero a donde …

No pudo continuar, puesto que Sanae lo callo con un dulce beso en los labios.

- No preguntes, si de verdad estamos destinados, si lo mejor para nosotros es terminar juntos, nos encontraremos de nuevo. Y si de verdad me quieres, me dejarás marchar sin decir nada.

Tsubasa se la quedó mirando. Si ella se marchaba, cabía la posibilidad de no volver a verla nunca más, pero si la retenía, si trataba de impedírselo, toda posibilidad que le quedase para que ella lo llegase a perdonar se esfumaría. De manera que con todo el dolor de su alma, se apartó de su camino, dejándole el paso libre, en dirección a la salida.

- Tsubasa, yo …

- Sin despedidas- dice él dándole la espalda - hasta luego.

Sanae no contestó, comprendió que no quisiera oír un adiós, ella tampoco quería decirlo. Eso era lo mejor, no despedirse, porque los dos deseaban en el fondo poder reencontrarse de nuevo.

Dos años más tarde la empresa MiskOz había llegado muy lejos. Era mundialmente conocida, había creado una red de empresas a lo largo de todo Japón y Europa. Tanto Tsubasa como Taro estaban plenamente satisfechos con el resultado de horas de sacrificio dedicadas a la empresa. Taro y Sakura ya se habían casado y eran padres de una preciosa niña, llamada Jenny, de la cual Tsubasa era el padrino.

El matrimonio Misaqui era muy feliz, las cosas les iban a las mil maravillas, vivían en una bonita casa y si hija estaba sana. La única pena que tenían era que su querida amiga Sanae no estaba con ellos. Lo único que sabían es que dos años atrás, ella y Tsubasa mantuvieron un encuentro, en el cual ella optó por marcharse sin decir nada a nadie. Tenían la esperanza de que algún día terminase por aparecer, pues tenían que darle la noticia de que era la madrina de su hija.

Desde que Sanae se marchara, Tsubasa se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma en el funcionamiento de su empresa. Las locas noches de fiestas con altos cargos ejecutivos de otras empresas se terminaron, al igual que sus antiguos escarceos con modelos y mujeres de lato estatus social. Su vida se limitaba al trabajo, y se tenía que reconocer, que gracias a aquello la empresa había prosperado tan favorablemente. Pero su plena dedicación era lo único que tenía. Sanae desapareció tal y como le dijo. Y durante mucho tiempo se maldijo a si mismo por permitir que se fuese de su vida de aquella manera. En ocasiones pensaba que debería haberla retenido, pero sabía que hubiese sido la peor opción. De manera que lo único que lo impulsaba a levantarse cada mañana y afrontar un nuevo día lleno de soledad, era la esperanza de que Sanae apareciese de nuevo en su vida.

Esa misma noche, se celebraba una fiesta en honor a un empresario muy importante de la ciudad, que había colaborado económicamente en una de sus ultimas negociaciones. A Tsubasa no le apetecía nada ir a esa fiesta, siempre que podía les eludía, pero Taro le pidió que estuviese presente. Era necesario , para la buen imagen de la empresa, que los dos socios y presidentes de la empresa estuviesen presentes.

Pero para Taro, ese no era el único motivo por el que quería que su socio y amigo estuviese presente. Sabía lo muy enamorado que estaba de Sanae, y todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, pero una espera de dos años era demasiado. Ya iba siendo hora de que Tsubasa rehiciese su vida, aunque eso significase tener que olvidar a Sanae. Lo sentía por su amiga, pero si había decidido marcharse de la vida de Tsubasa, tenía que ser consciente de que él podía rehacer su vida en cualquier momento. De igual forma que ella podría haberla rehecho ya.

- Pero que par de hombres mas guapos ven mis ojos- decía Sakura divertida al entrar en una de las salas del hotel en donde se celebraba la fiesta- si no fuera por que estoy casada, creo que me animaría ha echar una cañita al aire!

- Pues por mi no te cortes, prometo no decir nada a tu marido- comenta Tsubasa siguiéndole la broma.-Y apuesto que mi socio tampoco.

- Pero te advierto que no creo que puedas con nosotros dos, querida- Dice todo pícaro Taro acercándose a su mujer- aquí hay mucho hombre!

- No tanto!- Se reía Sakura acompañada de ellos.- Bueno, ya estáis listos?

- Si, por supuesto. Lo que por más que me ponga estos trajes, jamás llegaré a acostumbrarme a las corbatas- decía Taro mostrando su incomodidad frente a la corbata.

- Es por eso por lo que no me gustan ir a estas fiestas- dice Tsubasa.

- Vaya, pues antes bien que te apuntabas a todas- comenta Sakura

- Lo se, será que he madurado.- dice Tsubasa con pose se señor distinguido.

- Vamos, tu madurar! No me hagas reír!!!- Se reía Sakura- Antes madurará Jenny que cualquiera de vosotros dos!

- No seas asi mujer.- le increpa su marido.

- Vamos! Se hace tarde será mejo que empecemos a salir.

Los tres amigos fueron hacia la recepción del hotel, para empezar a dar la bienvenida a los invitados que empezaban a llegar.

Un rato más tarde la fiesta se encontraba en pleno apogeo. La gente estaba muy animada, dado que se trataba de gente de mucho dinero y acostumbraban a ser bastante aburridos. Taro, que se encontraba hablando con unos invitados pudo ver que ya llegaba el homenajeado de la noche y fue corriendo a su encuentro para saludarlo.

- Buenas noches Kojiro.- le saluda Taro. - Bienvenido

- Muchas gracias Taro, lamento el retraso.

- No pasa nada, esto solo acaba de empezar. Si me acompañas te llevaré junto a Tsubasa.

- Claro.

Taro acompañó a Kojiro Hyuga en donde se encontraba Tsubasa. Todavía no se conocían personalmente. Ambos habían oído hablar del otro, pero esa era la primera vez que se tenías frente a frente.

- Tsubasa!- lo llama Taro- Mira te presento a Kojiro Hyuga.

- Es un placer- le estrecha la mano- ya tenía ganas de conocerte.- Le dice muy amablemente- Mi socio no deja de decir que eres todo un coco en los negocios.

- Muchas gracias, la verdad es que Taro exagera con lo que dice.

- Para nada- dice Taro- Es una suerte para nosotros el poder hacer negocios con tigo.

- Y para mi es hacerlos con tigo- Dijo Kojiro dejando claramente al margen de todo aquello a Tsubasa, el cual se sintió muy ofendido, pero como ya sabia que muchos ricos empresarios eran algo "raros" o extravagantes, prefirió ignorar aquel comentario.

Dicho comentario tampoco paso desapercibido por Taro, y la verdad era que no lo entendía, de manera que decidió cambiar de tema y se puso ha hablar con Kojiro, dejando que Tsubasa se pudieses marchar libremente.

- Tsubasa, as visto a Taro?- pregunta Sakura en cuanto lo ve por la sala.

- Si, esta por allá al fondo- le indica- con ese imbécil de Kojiro.

- Vaya, se puede saber que ha pasado?- pregunta ella extrañada de ese comentario.

- Nada, que los hay que no saben como afrontar el éxito.- le dice Tsubasa- no me hagas caso, me voy a los jardines a que me de un poco el aire, aquí dentro hace mucho calor.

- Esta bien, como quieras.

Tsubasa se alejó de Sakura, dejándola muy extrañada. Taro ya le había comentado que ese tal Kojiro era un pez gordo de los negocios, y era famoso por su mal carácter, su afán de perfeccionismo y su gran orgullo. Era curioso, por que casi era como describir al mismo Tsubasa y como bien dice el refrán: " no puede haber dos gallos en un mismo gallinero". Sin pensar más en aquello se fue a buscar a su esposo.

Tsubasa paseaba por los jardines del hotel, la noche era preciosa, el cielo estaba cubierto de un manto de estrellas y la luna llena las acompañaba, iluminando aquel lugar. Se sentía estúpido por haber aceptado en ir a aquella estúpida fiesta en honor a aquel estúpido hombre. Pero esos eran los pequeños sacrificios que tenía que hacer, si pretendía ampliar lo máximo posibles sus expectativas en base a su empresa.

Fue caminando distraídamente a lo largo de aquellos jardines, hasta llegar al centro de éste, en donde se hallaba una inmensa fuente, rodeada de bancos. Aquel lugar era muy hermoso y no pudo evitar el imaginarse en aquel lugar junto a Sanae. Los dos solos, admirando el cielo estrellado bajo el sonido del agua cayendo a través de la fuente. Con mucha nostalgia se sentó en uno de los bancos, y soltando un triste suspiro susurro ..

- Sanae …

- Dime.

Tsubasa pegó un salto al escuchar aquella voz. Detrás suyo se encontraba una mujer, que conocía perfectamente, su mujer.

- Sanae?- decía incrédulo dudando de lo que sus ojos le rebelaban fuese verdad - eres tu?

- Y quien más quieres que sea?- Pregunta ella divertida al ver su reacción- Hola Tsubasa, ha pasado mucho tiempo, verdad?- le saluda ella dulcemente.

- Si, mucho- susurra él, todavía impresionado de tenerla enfrente suyo.

- Vas a dar una abrazo a una vieja amiga o peinas quedarte toda la noche ahí plantado como una estatua.?

Tsubasa se rió de si mismo y de los nervios que invadieron su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. No entendía que era lo que pasaba, tampoco por que estaba allí, pero todo aquello era lo de menos. Sanae había regresado y eso era lo importante. Sin dudarlo más, se fue corriendo a su encuentro y la abrazó como tanto tiempo había soñado en poder hacer de nuevo. Por fin la tenía en sus brazos, por fin había regresado a su lado y no pensaba perderla otra vez. Es más, no tenía ninguna intención de liberarla de su abrazo, pero se sorprendió, al notar como había cambiado su figura en dos años. Estaba más delegada de lo que recordaba, demasiado incluso para ella, eso lo preocupó un poco, pero no era momento de pensar en ello. Ahora quería que ese abrazo no se rompiese nunca, y así hubiese sido, de no ser por que una mano lo sujetó de su hombro apartándolo de ella y dándole un puñetazo en la cara, con tal mala suerte que al caer se golpeó la cabeza con el banco y lo último que pudo escuchar, antes de perder el conocimiento, fue como Sanae gritaba su nombre asustada.

Continuará ……………………..

Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que a Yoichi Takahashi.

Y Sakura es un personaje creado por Yulidd


	19. Chapter 19

UN NUEVO COMIENZO

Dos semanas más tarde Tsubasa despertaba en la cama del hospital, rodeado de sus amigos y todavía mujer. Durante esas dos semanas, había permanecido en coma, el golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue el responsable de que se encontrase en ese estado. Pero que era lo que había ocurrido realmente? Lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente. Tsubasa, emocionado por el reencuentro con Sanae no dudó en abrazarla, pero ninguno de los dos sabían que estaban siendo observados por una tercera persona, un hombre que detestaba en lo mas hondo de su alma a Tsubasa. Invadido por el odio y la frustración, no dudó un segundo en separar a Tsubasa de Sanae y golpearlo fuertemente, provocando que al caer se golpease la cabeza y terminase en el hospital.

Todo el mundo estaba en aquella habitación al enterarse de que tsubasa había despertado, Sakura y Taro estaban muy preocupados por su amigo, pero a la vez se sentían traicionados por Sanae, puesto todo lo sucedido era su culpa.

- Menos mal que ya despertase, nos tenías preocupados. Que tal te encuentras? Te duele algo?- Preguntaba Taro intranquilo.

- Déjalo, no lo atosigues. - le recrimina Sakura- esta muy débil todavía.

- Lo se, perdóname amigo.

Tsubasa solo se limitaba a mirarlos algo confuso desde la cama.

- Tranquilo- le decía Sanae dulcemente- No es necesario que digas nada, ahora has de reponer fuerzas.

- Y se puede saber con que derecho le dices nada?- pregunta enfadad Sakura.

- Como dices?- Se sorprende ante la reacción de la que piensa que es su amiga.

- Desapareces por dos años, no nos cuentas nada, dejas a Tsubasa destrozado, y cuando reapareces él se encuentra en esta penosa situación- Le echa encara Sakura- Te repito, en que derecho te crees que estas en decirle nada ?

- Yo, lo siento …

- Sanae, no te lo tomes a mal- le dice Taro- Pero creo que lo mejor será que te vayas. Han sido demasiadas emociones las que hemos vivido estos días, y tu presencia no hace más que incomodarnos.

- Pero Taro, como me podéis decir algo semejante? A caso no os dais cuenta de que soy vuestra amiga?

- Perdona, pero yo no se quien eres. A los amigos no se les deja en la estacada por tanto tiempo y mucho menos se les envía al hospital.- Le dice Sakura

- Pero yo no fui quien lo golpeó!- Exclama ella desesperada

- Pero fue por tu culpa, de modo que te pido que nos hagas un favor y salgas de esta habitación.- le casi ordena Taro sin mirarla a la cara.

Sanae no dijo nada, simplemente dio un último vistazo a Tsubasa y se fue. Desde que había ingresado en coma, tanto Taro como Sakura la habían hecho única y exclusivamente responsable de lo ocurrido. Eso era totalmente injusto, acaso no se daban cuenta que ella no había echo nada, no veían que estaba sufriendo por Tsubasa igual que ellos? Pero eso no importaba, solo tenían en cuenta que se había ido sin decirles nada, y eso era, en el fondo, lo que no le perdonaban.

Cuando se quedaron solos en la habitación, el matrimonio Misaki, centró toda su atención en su amigo.

- Perdona por esto, como te encuentras?- Le pregunta Taro.

- Bien, creo. - Se limita a responder Tsubasa.

- Me alegro, estábamos muy preocupados por ti.- Decía mas tranquila Sakura al oírlo hablar.

- Pero una pregunta- dice Tsubasa

- Claro, que quieres saber?

- Por que la habéis echado de aquí?- Pregunta Tsuabsa sin entender nada.

- Es lo mejor, si tu estas aquí es solo por su culpa- le explica Taro.

- Por que? Que es lo que ha hecho?

- Pues resulta que es la novia de Kojiro Hyuga, el empresario con el que íbamos a cerrar unos negocios la noche de la fiesta, y cunado os vio abrazados, los celos le cegaron y te golpeó, haciendo que al caer te dieses en la cabeza y terminases en este estado- le resume Taro.

- Empresario? Negocios que íbamos ha hacer?- Repite Tsubasa más para si mismo que para los presentes. - Pero quien es ella? Y vosotros?

- Como dices?- Se asusta Taro- Venga amigo, no me tomes el pelo! Deja ya la broma Tsubasa, que no tiene gracia.

- Tsubasa, es ese mi nombre?- Pregunta confundido

- Dios mío, acaso no recuerdas nada?

Tsubasa no respondió. La cabeza le dolía demasiado, no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Todo el mundo le hablaba como si lo conociesen de toda la vida, pero el no reconocía a nadie, ni siquiera a si mismo.

Unas horas más tarde Sanae llegaba al hotel en donde se alojaba temporalmente junto con su actual pareja.

- Se puede saber donde has estado metida.

- Kojiro, yo he ido a dar una buelta y se me ha pasado el tiempo y …

- Mientes!- le grita furioso- Has ido a verlo! Cierto!

- Yo, lo siento ..- murmura Sanae asustada ante su reacción.

- Maldita seas! A caso no es suficiente todo lo que he hecho por ti? A caso no merezco respeto alguno que a la mínima oportunidad te largas a ver a ese sinvergüenza!- continuaba gritándola.

- Por favor kojiro, no te enfades- le rogaba ella asustada mientras observa como se le va acercando, dejándola acorralada contra la pared.

- Que no me enfade- sisea entre dientes tal y como si de una serpiente te tratase- pues no me desobedezcas y no me veré en la penosa necesidad de enfadarme y castigarte.

A trabes de los pasillos de aquel gran hotel, se podía oír el llanto de una mujer al compás de unos golpes, ignorados por todo el mundo.

La noche llegó y a pesar de lo ocurrido entre Kojiro y Tsubasa, el primero tenía una cena de negocios con Taro. Aunque a éste no le gustase el tener que frecuentarlo, y mucho menos hacer tratos con él, tenían un contrato firmado el cual era imposible de romper. De manera que se veía en la penosa obligación de mantener sus asuntos personales al margen por el bien de la empresa. Mas cuando en esos momentos Tsubasa se encontraba en aquella situación, no podía echar a perder todo el trabajo realizado por éste, puesto que en cuanto se recuperase necesitaría regresar al trabajo para poder encontrar un poco de estabilidad en su vida.

Aprovechando que Kojiro se había marchado, y aunque aquello la arriesgase a tener otro enfrentamiento con él, Sanae se fue directa al hospital. Necesitaba verlo y hablar con él, ya que no le habían dejado esa mañana. Si realmente era Tsubasa el que no la quería en su presencia, que se lo dijese él mismo, pero no toleraba que fueran los que pensó que eran sus amigos, los que la separasen de él.

Con miedo a lo que se pudiese encontrar tras aquella puerta, entró sigilosamente, y para su tranquilidad, alló a Tsubasa solo en el cuarto. Éste, al sentir la presencia de alguien entrando, se giró para ver quien era. En cuanto la vio no pudo evitar quedarse hipnotizado en sus ojos. Sanae sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, la forma en que la miraba la desarmó, era como si fuese la primera vez que la veía, y aquello la sorprendió.

Sin poder desenganchar su mirada de la suya, se acercó lentamente hacia la cama, sentándose en una silla que se hallaba justa a su lado.

- Como te encuentras?- Pregunto ella temerosa de su reacción.

- Bien.

- Esto, lo siento mucho. A sido todo por mi culpa- se disculpó Sanae agachando la mirada, cosa que entristeció a Tsubasa.

- Taro y Sakura me han explicado lo sucedido, y si te dijo la verdad, tu no tienes culpa de nada. El único responsable fue quien me pegó.- Le dice Tsubasa intentando animarla.

Sanae sintió como se liberaba de una tremenda carga, aquello la dejó más tranquila. Después de todo lo sucedido entre ellos, no sabía como iba a reaccionar él.

Tsubasa por su parte no podía dejar de mirarla. Aquella mujer era la más hermosa a sus ojos, no entendía como aquel matrimonio, que decía que eran sus amigos, le podían decir que ella no era de fiar. Como una mujer que rebosaba belleza y dulzura no podía ser de fiar?. Solo era necesario mirarla un poco para darse cuenta de cómo toda aquella situación la hacía sufrir. Pero había más, en su mirada había una tristeza que no lograba entender, una pena demasiado grande para una mujer tan joven. Como deseaba poder recordarla.

- No sabes como me tranquiliza que me digas eso, la verdad es que me sentía muy culpable. Aquella noche solo deseaba verte de nuevo, no imaginaba que él me hubiese seguido.

- El que me golpeó es tu pareja?- Preguntó Tsubasa.

- Si, lo es- contestó avergonzada.

- Bueno, si tu fueses mi pareja y te viese en brazos de otro, creo que hubiese reaccionado de igual forma, lo malo fue la caída, no el golpe. De manera que no te tortures más- le dice Tranquilamente con una sonrisa, pero en el fondo, algo en él se quebró al confesarle que aquel sujeto realmente era su novio.

- Vaya, pues gracias- Sanae no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Era como si no le importase nada en absoluto. No sabía si se sentía feliz o dolida por su reacción.- La verdad, pensé que te enfadarais.

- Por que debería hacerlo? A caso tu y yo tenemos algún tipo de relación? Por que nos abrazábamos?- le pregunta Tsubasa ante la mirada asombrada de Sanae- Es que Taro y Sakura no me han querido contar nada acerca de ti.

- Como que contarte sobre mi?

- Comprendo, no te lo han explicado.- dijo tristemente- Verás, se ve que he perdido la memoria. No recuerdo a nada ni a nadie. Los médicos dicen que puede ser algo temporal o permanente. Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Aquella confesión sorprendió a Sanae. No esperaba que hubiese padecido algún tipo de secuela, pensaba que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones dentro de su estado. Pero lo que más la sorprendió y dolió fuese que no le hubiesen dicho nada. Tanto la odiaban Taro y Sakura como para no habérselo contado? O es que no tenían intención de que ella se enterase. En parte no los culpaba, pero por todos los demonios, ese hombre era su marido a fin de cuentas, tenía derecho a saberlo!

Sanae estaba que ardía por dentro de la rabia, pero vio como Tsubasa la miraba muy curioso, de manera que intentó guardar aquel sentimiento. No era plan de desquitarse con él el enfado.

- De manera que no sabes quien soy?- le pregunta de nuevo Sanae intentando calmarse.

- No, cuando les pregunté por ti no me quisieron decir nada por que …- no terminó la frase, no era necesario decir que no le habían hablado especialmente bien de ella.- Lo siento- se disculpó al ver como el enfado se disipaba en ella para regresar de nuevo la tristeza con la que entró.

- Comprendo, no pasa nada.

- Pero al menos dime tu nombre, y que relación tenemos.

- Me llamo Sanae Nakazawa y somos viejos amigos de la infancia.

Continuará ……………….


	20. Chapter 20

Notas Autora:

Quier dejar una cosa clara, que se me ha olvidado comentar en el capitulo anterior. Soy Fan de Kojiro, y me duele en el alma dejarlo como el malo, pero después de meditarlo, creo que aprobechar ese fuerte cartacter que tiene va perfecto para este papel. De manera que las fans de este chico no me mateis. Pero alguien ha de ser el malo XD.

Y otra cosa... Ya que es fiesta, he decidido subir los 4 capis del tirón, a partir de ahora iré actualizando a medida que tenga capitulos terminados. Espero que os guste como está quedando, se que han habido algunos cambios, pero creo que eran necesarios, para intentar darles una segunda oportunidad a esta pareja que creo que se lo mereze.

Se que vais a tener dudas, de como es que Sanae aparece como la mala, que por que esta con Kojiro y porque le hace lo que le hace... todo será explicado a su tiempo

Nada mas por ahora ... disfrutar de la lectura!!!!

Nos vemos

VOLVAMOS A COMENZAR.

Sanae tenía que darse prisa en llegar a la habitación del hotel, antes de que Kojiro llegase. Si se entraba que había ido de nuevo a verlo se pondría echo una furia. Pero llegados a ese punto, a Sanae le daba exactamente igual. Por fin había podido hablar con Tsubasa y comprobar de primera mano que se encontraba bien, sin contar la amnesia producida por el golpe en la cabeza. El presentarse de nuevo ante él le resultó muy extraño, pero no fue capaz de decirle que era su esposa. Simplemente se presentó como una vieja amiga de la infancia. Pero era evidente que tarde o temprano debería explicarle la verdad. Pero ese no era el momento. Tal vez eso fuese bueno para él. De esta manera, si Tsubasa no recordaba nada, podría empezar su vida de nuevo, rehacerla como siempre soñó al lado de otra mujer que no fuese ella. Sí, eso sería lo mejor, no volvería a verlo nunca más. Cunado fuese el momento le concedería el divorcio y al menos uno de los dos podría empezar de nuevo, sin la constante presencia de los fantasmas del pasado.

Para su suerte kojiro no había llegado todavía. Aún se preguntaba como era que había acabado con un tipo como él. En un principio no era de esa manera. Cuando lo conoció era un hombre atento, amable y cariñoso. Ella deseaba poder continuar su vida sin que la presencia de Tsubasa la acompañase, de manera que se dejó querer por su actual pareja .

-------------------------------------------- Flash Back --------------------------------------------

Dos meses después de que Sanae se despidiese de Tsubasa se encontraba en Europa. París, mas concretamente. Se alojaba en casa de una antigua amiga de la facultad. Gracias a su experiencia como secretaria en la empresa de su marido, fue contratada en un negocio familiar de neumáticos. Su faena consistía en llevar la contabilidad de la empresa.

Esa nueva vida le gustaba, aunque tenía que trabajar mucho y muy duro, para ella era como unas vacaciones. Por fin estaba tranquila. Había podido dejar atrás todo el dolor y sufrimiento que tanto la atormentaban. Cierto era que no tenia superada la situación con su marido, no lo había perdonado pero tampoco olvidado. En esos momentos simplemente evitaba pensar en ello a toda costa, consiguiendo, que cada vez que el nombre de Tsubasa Ozora se cruzase por su mente, le doliese un poquito menos.

Sus jefes eran buenas personas, gente humilde y de buen corazón, pero en aquellos momentos la empresa atravesaba por unos momentos difíciles, económicamente hablando. La venta de neumáticos había descendido vertiginosamente, y eso había provocado el despido de un par de empleados.

Desesperados ante aquella situación, accedieron a ser absorbidos por una gran empresa, cuyo director era un hombre japonés muy reconocido, por su buen ojo en los negocios.

- Me alegro de que estemos conformes en lo referente a la absorción- Comentaba el gran empresario mientras salía del despacho junto a Samuel, el jefe de Sanae.

- Yo tambien, aunque me de pena, puesto que este negocio lo creó mi padre, no puedo permitirme el lujo de despedir a nadie más. Son muchas las familias que dependen del sueldo que ganan mis empleados.- Comenta Samuel a la vez que estrecha su mano con el japonés- De nuevo ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Hyuga. Sanae- Dice encarándose a ella- Serías tan amable de acompañar al señor a la salida?

- Claro- comenta ella tras su mesa- si es tan amable de acompañarme señor Hyuga.

- Kojiro, por favor llámame Kojiro. Eso de señor me hace parecer más viejo de lo que soy.

- Claro, perdóname Kojiro. Vamos?

Kojiro siguió muy gustosamente a Sanae hasta la salida. Lo cierto era que el no ganaba gran cosa, por no decir casi nada, en realizar la absorción de aquel negocio familiar. Si lo hizo, fue únicamente para tener la excusa de poder conocer más a Sanae. Desde el momento en que la vio se quedó prendado de ella, y la semana que duró las negociaciones, pudo verificar que aquella mujer además de ser hermosa, era inteligente y cautivadora, pero sobretodo era un gran misterio. Un misterio que se moría por descubrir.

- Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho por nosotros, Kojiro. Samuel estaba desesperado, temía que tuviese que cerrar la empresa.

- No tienes por que dármelas, simplemente lo he hecho porque creo que de todo esto puedo sacar un beneficio muy alto.- se explica Kojiro.

- No me malinterpretes, pero somos una empresa pequeña, no crees que las expectativas en base al dinero que puedes llegar a ganar son demasiado altas? Tal vez termines por arrepentirte.

- No es el dinero al beneficio que yo me refería.- Le dice seductoramente mientras sostiene su rostro con su mano y se acerca de ella lentamente- Que sepas, que si todas estas personas van a conservar su empleo es gracias a ti.

- No es un poco atrevido por su parte?- Dice ella separándose de él, toda sonrojada.

- No lo es. Simplemente soy un hombre que lucha por lo que quiere en cuanto lo ve, y señorita Nakazawa, yo la quiero a usted.

La primera impresión de todo aquello para Sanae, era que ese hombre se había encaprichado de ella y pronto la dejaría tranquila, pero se equivocó. Durante los dos siguientes meses fue cada noche a recogerla para llevarla a casa y pedirle una cita. Cosa que ella, muy educadamente se negaba, claro esta, que después de tener un atractivo hombre rico detrás de una por dos meses enteros, quien no terminaría por ceder?

--------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back---------------------------------------

Sanae sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. Kojiro fue el único hombre que consiguió que la presencia de Tsubasa fuese quedando en un segundo plano. Ni siquiera Jack lo logró en su momento. Tal vez le resultó todo más fácil al estar lejos de él, tal vez la distancia le demostró que todo lo que ella creía quererlo no era tan fuerte, o simplemente resultó que todo el daño que él le había causado había terminado por matar el amor que ella le procesaba. Pero en el fondo, que más daba todo aquello. Que importaba que ella hubiese sido la víctima de todo lo sucedido, ahora la veían como la mala. Como la causante de la desgracia de tsubasa. Que importaba si ella vivía en esos instantes un infierno si a nadie le importaba.

Con mucha pena, se fue ha dar un baño, quería estar acostada para cuando Kojiro llegase. Una vez se hubo quitado la ropa, se miro en el espejo, girándose levemente para ver su mal herida espalda. Cuantas veces Kojiro la había azotado ya? No lo recordaba. La ingesta de calmantes y somníferos era el pan de cada día. Quizás, ella era realmente el monstruo, tal vez ella era la mala. Pero ya no importaba. Taro y Sakura no la hablaban, Tsubasa la había olvidado, ya no le quedaba nada.

Al las dos semanas, a Tsubasa le habían concedido el alta. Todo el mundo estaba contento, puesto que ya se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, el problema era su memoria. Pero aunque el matrimonio Misaki se había ofrecido, para que se quedase con ellos hasta que la recuperase, o al menos estuviese algo más orientado, Tsubasa se negó. Prefirió ir a su casa, no sabía por que, pero tenía una corazonada que le decía que en aquel lugar había vivido momentos muy importantes, tanto buenos como malos, y deseaba poder recordarlos.

Una vez ya instalado de nuevo, decidió irse a comprar algo de comida. La nevera estaba vacía, y las tripas le rugían como mil demonios.

Tsubasa estaba contento de tener unos amigos tan buenos como Taro y Sakura. Lo llamaban constante mente para saber que tal se encontraba, Taro le había propuesto, que en unos días, lo llevaría a la empresa, para que se fuese familiarizando con la metodología de trabajo, Y sakura pretendía ir a u casa para prepararle la comida. Tsubasa se sentía afortunado por tenerlos a su lado, pero no quería causar tantas molestias, además de que no estaba inválido. Simplemente había perdido la memoria, pero todavía podía valerse por si mismo.

Lo único que no le gustaba de ellos, es que cada vez que les preguntaba sobre Sanae, estos le daban largas. No le decían quien era, ni donde vivía, ni que tipo de relación habían tenido. Ni mucho menos por que estaban tan furiosos con ella. No entendía por que, pero le causaba una gran tristeza el hecho de que ella no lo fuese a visitar al hospital ninguna vez más. Ni siquiera sabia su teléfono para poder hablar con ella. No entendía el porque no se la podía sacar de su cabeza y como era que cada vez que pensaba en ella se mezclaban sentimientos como alegría y tristeza, rabia y vergüenza, pero el que más le sorprendía eral el sentimiento de amor. No sabía como, ni porque, pero la amaba. Estaba seguro de ello, al igual de que ella era algo más que una simple amiga de la infancia. Pero hasta que sus amigos no fuesen más claros con él, o hasta que recuperase la memoria, solo le quedaba esperar a ver que sucedía.

La mañana era soleada y tranquila, la gente paseaba por las calles y Tsubasa los miraba desde el banco en el cual estaba sentado. Podía ver a las personas caminar delante de él, algunos iban solos, otros acompañados. Había familias enteras, grupos de amigos y parejas. Todos y cada uno de ellos disfrutando de su vida, de una vida que conocían perfectamente y habían vivido. Tsubasa, en la soledad de su posición, los envidiaba porque él deseaba tener una vida, o al menos poder recordarla. Sabía lo que le habían explicado, y todo se resumía a que había sido un mujeriego, un hombre de negocios muy importante, pero un día, debido a algo que no le quisieron explicar, centró la cabeza. Demasiadas dudas eran las que le invadían, demasiados puntos vacíos en una vida que no recordaba haber vivido. Había algo que le faltaba, y por más vueltas que le dieses, solo un nombre le venía a la cabeza, Sanae.

Todos aquellos pensamientos eran demasiado deprimentes, para un día tan bonito como aquel, de manera, que intentó hacer el mejor esfuerzo posible por su parte, sacar todos aquellos pensamientos que lo torturaban y emprender su marcha hacia su casa, con la coima ya comprada. Iría a su casa, se prepararía algo para él solo, y después se sentaría en aquel oscuro salón, solo, para regresar de nuevo a su pequeña tortura personal, de no ser por que en cuanto comenzó su marcha chocó con alguien.

- Hay, los siento!- Exclamó Tsubasa al ver a una chica en el suelo, producto del choque.

- No, so yo quine lo siente, iba distraída.- se disculpaba ella.

- Sanae?- pregunta él al reconocer su voz.

- Vaya, hola Tsubasa- le responde todavía en el suelo, intentando parecer lo´más calmada posible.

- Deja que te ayude.

Tsubasa sujetó sus delicadas manos, para ayudarla a incorporarse. Aquel leve contacto hizo que un escalofrío recorriese todo su cuerpo. Algo dentro de él, lo puso en sobre aviso, diciéndole que si no la retenía con él, la perdería para siempre.

- Veo que ya as salido del hospital.

- Si, el otro día me dieron el alta.

- Me alegro.

- Donde ibas con tanta prisa?

- Pues, hoy estoy sola, Kojiro ha salido por motivos de trabajo, de manera que he ido a dar una vuelta y ahora iba a buscar algún sitio para comer.

- Vas a comer sola?

- Si, normalmente lo hago en el hotel. Pero hoy me apetecía que me diese el aire.

- Yo acabo de hacer la compra, y tambien voy a comer solo. Por que no te vienes a mi casa y comemos juntos?- Le propone Tsubasa con le esperanza de que ella acepte.

- No se, no lo veo apropiado.

- Por que no?

- No creo que ha kojiro le guste la idea.

- Vamos, mujer! Que somos amigos de la infancia! Y los amigos estan para ayudarse- le dice con una sonrisa.

- Ayudarse?

- Sip! Soy tu amigo, pero no lo recuerdo. De manera que necesito que me ayudes a recordarlo.

Sanae sintió como su corazón se oprimía, al ver como él solo la relacionaba con una a amiga del pasado. Después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, no sabía si odiarlo por haber olvidado todo lo bueno que vivieron juntos. O mas bien envidiarlo por olvidar por todo el daño que le había echo. Pero eso era el pasado. Ella estaba con Kojiro, y él debía empezar una nueva vida. De manera, que recordar alguna anécdota de la infancia con un viejo amigo no era ningún crimen. Además Kojiro no se enteraría.

- Esta bien! Como tu bien dices, los amigos estan para ayudarse.

Continuará……..


	21. Chapter 21

SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS

En casa de Tsubasa, los dos se encontraban el la cocina. Tsubasa había comprando una gran cantidad de comida, de manera, que para Sanae no lo fue difícil el ponerse a cocinar cualquier cosa. Tsubasa estaba sentado en la mesa, ya que después de quemar un par de filetes de carne, Sanae le prohibió el que se acercase a los fogones. Él se limitaba a mirarla, realmente era una mujer muy hermosa. Cada uno de sus movimientos, fue captado por él. Le gustaba el tenerla a su lado, la idea de comer algo preparado por ella, lo emocionaba extrañamente. Pero lo más curioso de todo, era como ella se desenvolvía perfectamente en aquella cocina. Sabía exactamente donde encontrar cualquier cosa. Desde donde estaban ubicados los platos, hasta donde se encontraban las salsas más extrañas, o las servilletas, hasta incluso, sabía que en la despensa, detrás de un pequeño armario, se encontraban ocultas las cebollas.

- Vaya, para ser que solo somos amigos de infancia, conoces al dedillo esta cocina.- Comenta Tsubasa en voz alta.

Sanae se quedó de piedra. Como había sido tan tonta en no percatarse de aquel pequeño detalle.

- Bueno, hace algún tiempo estuve aquí.

- Cuando fue eso?

- Hace mucho, más de dos años.

- Y como es eso? Que pasó. Que yo sepa, eres una vieja amiga del pasado.- Dice Tsubasa intentado que ella le aclarase mejor aquello.

- Es cierto, pero eso no implica que no nos hayamos visto más y que no me hayas invitado en alguna que otra ocasión a tu casa.

- Comprendo, de manera que tiempo atrás te invité a mi casa de igual manera que lo he hecho hoy?

- Si, no tienes por que buscar otros sentido en donde no lo hay. Somos amigos, y es lógico que haya venido en más de una ocasión a tu casa.- le aclara ella.

- Tienes razón, perdona. Es solo que hay demasiados puntos oscuros en todo lo que me han explicado Taro y Sakura.- Dice él haciendo un rápido repaso mental sobre toda la información que posee.

- Bueno, pues no le des más vueltas. Es lógico que ellos no sepan todo sobre ti- le comenta ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras sirve la comida en la mesa- Hay cosas de uno mismo que no se las explica a nadie. Y supongo que eso será lo que te falta en la historia que te han contado. De manera que no le des más vueltas al asunto. Ya verás como en poco tiempo recuperarás la memoria y todo regresará a la normalidad.

- Gracias, pero por que no me cuentas tu todo lo que sepas sobre mi? Tal vez así, pueda solventar algunas dudas.

Aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia a Sanae. Ella no quería decirle nada. No estaba preparada para explicarle todo lo sucedido.

- No se que quieres que te cuente.

. No se, por lo que se éramos buenos amigos en el colegio. Nuestras familias se conocían. Pero eso son detalles superficiales. Cuéntame alguna anécdota.

- Bueno, en el colegio te llamaba "Pelotaman"- se ríe Sanae.

- Como!- exclama sorprendido.

- Si, siempre estabas detrás de una pelota de fútbol. Te encantaba jugar con ella. De ahí el apodo.

- Vaya, pues debía gustarme mucho.

- Ya te digo. Estabas obsesionado con el fútbol. Siempre jugabas a todas horas. Y cuando yo quería jugar con tigo, y me ignorabas por que estabas con tus amigos jugando al fútbol, yo te gritaba "pelotaman". - se reía recordando aquella feliz anécdota- y tu te ponías furioso, y me perseguías por todas partes intentando hacer que dejase de llamarte de esa manera. Era muy divertido.

- Vaya, de manera que teníamos mucha confianza el uno con el otro.

- Si, desde pequeños estuvimos juntos. Incluso habíamos celebrados alguna navidad juntos. También nos habíamos ido de vacaciones juntos. De manera que era casi como si fuéramos hermanos.

- Lamento no poder recordarlo, en verdad me gustaría- dice Tsubasa tristemente.

- No te preocupes- le sujeta de la mano para reconfortarlo.

Continuaron comiendo muy amenamente, recordando viejas historias del pasado, pero en cuanto Sanae llegó a la época en donde sus caminos se separaron, Tsubasa pudo ver tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

- Que sucede?

- Nada, solo pensaba en que si no me hubiese ido en aquel entonces, las cosas hubiesen sido muy diferentes hoy en día.

- Perdona si soy muy directo, pero dudo mucho que tu y yo seamos solo amigos de la infancia. Creo que hay algo más, y me gustaría que fueras sincera con migo.

Sanae se lo quedó mirando, la verdad era que tenía razón, mantener la versión de solo amigos era absurdo, dado que llegaría el día en que lo recordaría todo, de manera que lo mejor era ser sincera.

- Es cierto Tsubasa, tu y yo hemos sido más que amigos.

- Vaya, por fin alguien dispuesto a aclararme las cosas- Exclama satisfecho - y que hemos sido? Y por que Taro y sakura estan enfadados contigo? Y por que Kojiro me pegó? Se que tu no tienes la culpa, pero me gustaría entender sus motivos.

- Calma! Tsubasa- se medio ríe Sanae - Una pregunta tras otra, si?

- Lo siento, es que esto de no recordar nada me recome por dentro.

- Lo comprendo, pero he de decirte que lo que te voy a contar puede que no te guste, pero es la verdad.

- Es lo que quiero saber, simplemente la verdad.

Sanae asintió. No sabía si lo que le iba a decir sería bueno para él, pero si ella estuviese en su lugar, también querría que le explicasen la verdad. Por dura y cruda que fuese esta. Los dos, decidieron ir al salón, con unas tazas de café, para poder hablar más cómodamente.

- Verás, al cabo de los años conocí a Sakura, nos hicimos amigas y vecinas. Ella empezó a salir con Taro y yo por aquel entonces me quedé en el paro. Sakura me explicó que el socio de Taro necesitaba una secretaria, de manera que accedí al puesto de trabajo que me ofrecían.

- Pero el socio era yo.- dice Tsubasa sorprendido.

- Exacto, la cuestión está en que yo no lo sabía. Hacia diez años que no nos veíamos, después de que yo me fuese.

- Que fue cuando de jóvenes te dije aquellas cosas al pensar que te besabas con aquel chico, cuando lo único que hacías era la respiración asistida.- continua Tsubasa atando cabos.

- Si, y claro, tu y yo nos habíamos despedido de forma no muy cordial, de manera que en cuanto descubrí que tu ibas a ser mi jefe me enfadé mucho.

- Y yo como reaccioné?- Pregunta Tsubasa.

- Pues la verdad, en primer momento hiciste como si no me conocieses, pero cuando nos quedamos a solas, me retaste a que me quedase a trabajar con tigo. Y claro, con lo orgullosa que soy, no me pude negar.

- Vaya, no me imagino haciéndote algo asi.

- pues eso no fue lo único.

- A que te refieres?

- Pues que entre tu y yo siempre ha existido algo, no se, llámalo química, llámalo chispa llámalo …

- Amor .- Terminó él por ella.

- Si, amor- Confirma Sanae mirándolo dulcemente a los ojos .- Y aunque todavía estábamos dolidos por la actuación del otro en el pasado, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando.

- Quieres decir que terminamos juntos?- Dice todo sorprendido pero feliz, pues eso le aclaraba el por que estaba enamorado de ella.

- Si, pero empezamos a tontear, luego la cosa fue a mas y terminamos saliendo juntos.

Tsubasa escuchaba atento a todo lo que ella le narraba. Eso significaba que habían sido pareja, pero ahora ella estaba con otro hombre, que era lo que había ocurrido? Por que no continuaban juntos?

- Sanae, pero que paso? Es decir, ahora tu estas con Kojiro, por que rompimos?

- Porque era lo que tu querías desde un comienzo.

- Que!- Dice Tsubasa alarmado al oír aquella confesión. Pero al ver la tristeza en ella no pudo más que saber en el acto que aquello era cierto.- Que sucedió? Que fue lo que hice?

- como te decía terminamos juntos, pero antes de que me diese cuenta acabamos casados.

En ese momento si pinchaban a Tsubasa no le sacaban sangre. Aquello no se lo esperaba en absoluto. Le estaba diciendo que habían estado casados, pero que habían roto porque era lo que él había querido. Cono era eso posible? Tenía que haber un error.

- No lo entiendo. De verdad que no. Si nos casamos, por que dices que terminamos por que yo lo quise?

- Te dije que no te gustaría lo que te iba a contar- Dice Sanae mirando a su taza de café todavía intacta sobre la mesa del salón- pero que sería la verdad.- Hizo una pausa, tener que recordar todo aquello la superaba, después de tanto tiempo se daba cuanta de que aquella herida no estaba curada.- yo te amé- dice con lagrimas en los ojos que amenazaban en salir- te juro que así fue, pero tu no me querías. Después de la luna de miel tu actitud cambió con migo. Me ignorabas, nunca me decías a donde ibas, te ibas de casa y no aparecías por días. Hasta que una tarde, fui con Sakura a la oficina y te encontré con otra mujer. Y fue entonces cunado me confesaste que todo había sido una trampa por tu parte, un vil engaño, para hacerme pagar por el daño que yo te había echo a ti. Que me habías utilizado y que no significaba nada para ti.

Tsubasa se quedó de piedra. Aquello era imposible de creer, como podría haber sido él tan cabrón con ella cuando estaba locamente enamorado de ella. No era posible, tenia que ser mentira, tenía que serlo.

- No te creo - dijo después de unos minutos intentado asimilar todo lo que le había contado- Lo siento, pero no puedo. Tal vez haya perdido la memoria, pero lo único que se, desde el primer momento en que abrí los ojos al despertar en el hospital, es que estoy enamorado de ti. Y dudo mucho que haya sido tan retorcido como para hacer algo semejante.

- Pues te aseguro que si lo eres. O acaso te piensas que me he inventado todo esto para hacerte daño!- dice Sanae ofendida.

- No lo se!- Grita Tsubasa pasándose las manos sobre la cabeza muy nervioso- Talvez Taro y Sakura tengan razón. Talvez no debí involucrarme contigo.

Aquello hirió profundamente a Sanae.

- Muy bien!- Dice poniéndose en pie- Pues si piensas que miento, pídele a Taro que te cuente que fue lo que ocurrió en realidad, pero dile que te diga la verdad, por más que pueda dolerte, entonces tal vez descubras la clase de persona que eres.

Y sin más vacilación cogió su bolso y se fue directa hacia la salida, no podía permanecer ni un segundo más junto a él si pensaba que ella estaba mintiendo. Pero Antes de que pudiese salir, Tsubasa la sujetó del brazo.

- Espera un segundo, todavía quedan más preguntas. Porque estás con Kojiro?- Le dice Furioso.

- Para que quieres que te conteste si piensas que soy una mentirosa. Antes de preguntare nada, cerciórate si lo que te he contado es cierto.

- Pero necesito saber! Merezco saber!- Gritaba Tsubasa mientras la soltaba bruscamente y le daba la espalda.

- Tu no te mereces nada.- Fue lo último que escuchó seguido de un portazo que le indicaba que ella se había ido.

Tiempo después, cuando se hubo calmado y reflexionado sobre la conversación que había mantenido con Sanae, se preguntaba si lo mejor hubiese sido mantenerse ignorante de todo. Ahora sabia cosas que supuestamente él había echo, y no eran cosas de las que enorgullecerse precisamente, necesitaba saber la verdad. Más clamado llamó a Taro.

- Taro, soy Tsubasa. Necesito que vengas a mi casa y me aclares unas dudas.

Continuará ………………………………………………...

NA: Esto, que decir … antes de nada, Feliz año a todos!

Se que he estado súper ausente, pero la temporada de navidad ha sido un completo caos! En el trabajo he tenido mucha faena, cosa que provocaba que llegara a casa reventada y sin ganas de escribir. Luego se han juntado fiestas de cumpleaños ( que por que será que hay un montón de gente que cumple años en diciembre?? ) cena de empresa y como no, las cenas familiares!

Eso sin contar, que el poco tiempo libre del que dispongo ha sido dedicado en la búsqueda y captura de comprar los regalos de Navidad.

Total! Que hasta ahora no me he podido meter a escribir nada.. En fin, aquí traigo la continuación de Secretarias. Espero que os haya gustado, solo una cosita.. Esto esta llegando a su fin!! Por fin!!!! Jeje

Un Beso a todos!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

LA CRUDA REALIDAD

Sanae salió corriendo hacia el hotel en donde se alojaba. Apenas veía a la gente con la que chocaba, las lagrimas en sus ojos se lo impedían. Necesitaba huir de todo una vez más. Pero de que le serviría hacerlo de nuevo. Ya no podía recordar cuantas veces había huido de sus problemas, estaba cansada de ser una cobarde. Pero no lo podía evitar, tenía miedo. No de terminar por convertirse en una vieja solterona, no tenía miedo de los malos tratos de Kojiro, o de la indiferencia de los que en su momento consideró sus amigos. Ni mucho menos tenía miedo de terminar sola, sin nadie a su lado. Tenía miedo de no poder olvidar a Tsubasa, tenía miedo de que él la odiase pensando que era una mala persona. Temía el no poder amar a nadie de la misma manera en que lo había amado a él. Y por ese mismo miedo se sentía frustrada, puesto que ella había sido una marioneta en manos del mismo hombre que ahora no recordaba haberle destruido la vida. Y para su desgracia, continuaba perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre. Acaso las personas pueden perdonarlo todo por amor? Ese, a fin de cuantas era su principal temor, puesto que si había pasado por todo aquello, era con la finalidad de no olvidarlo. Sanae, terminó con Kojiro, con la absurda idea de que si terminaba siendo una desgraciada, podría canalizar todo aquel dolor hacia Tsubasa, culpándolo de ser el máximo responsable de su desgracia.

En cuanto se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba en la habitación del hotel. Una vez más se fue al cuarto de baño y vio su rostro reflejado en el espejo. Con amargura se limpió las lagrimas con la manga de su jersey.

- Estúpida- se dijo a si misma- Tsubasa te hizo daño, pero tu eres la única responsable de todo. No puedo odiarlo a él, porque me odio más a mi misma.

En el fondo sabía que ella había utilizado el dolor que su marido le causó para justificar todos los problemas que surgieron en su vida, aún más cuando fue ella misma la que los buscó.

----------------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------------------------

El color rojo inundaba todo el cielo, acompañado de un tímido Sol que se deslizaba a través de las montañas, indicando que el atardecer pronto terminaría, dando paso a la tranquila noche.

Sanae observaba atenta aquella puesta de sol todas las tardes, desde que se encontraba en la casa de veraneo de la montaña de Kojiro. Últimamente se sentía como aquel Sol que insistía en desaparecer en el horizonte. Junto a Kojiro, a lo largo del día, lograba hacerla sentir verdaderamente bien. Se sentía brillar ante la mirada de aquel hombre. Para él, ella era su sol, su estrella, su luz, y aquello embriagaba a Sanae, puesto que nadie la había echo sentir de aquella manera. Pero en cuanto el atardecer llegaba y dejaba paso a la noche, se daba cuenta de que todo aquello no era más que un espejismo. No era una realidad eterna, puesto que en el momento en el que la luna aparecía, la realidad regresaba a ella. Y esta era que estaba enamorada de un hombre, que se hallaba a kilómetros de distancia de donde se encontraba. En cuanto la Luna hacía acto de presencia, se daba cuanta de cuan engañado tenía a Kojiro. La Luna era hermosa, igual que ella, pero solo unas pocas noches al mes se mostraba entera, el resto de las noches se ocultaba a los ojos de los demás, de igual forma que ella se ocultaba.

De repente, unos brazos que la rodeaban con firmeza hicieron que dejara por unos minutos sus pensamientos y se centraran en aquel hombre que se empeñaba en amarla, aún cuando ella no era más que una estafadora.

- Pequeña, te sientes bien?

- Sí.- Dijo Sanae reforzando aquel agarre - Es una hermosa vista, no crees?

Kojiro le besó el cuello - Si, pero no se puede compara con la hermosa vista que mis ojos se empeñan en mirar día a día.

- Dime Kojiro, como logras hacerme sentir así.

- Así como?.- Murmura mientras se deleita en aquel cuello que ella ha inclinado levemente para dejarle mejor acceso.

- Querida.

- Por que te amo.

Kojiro la hizo girar entre sus brazos, para poder tener su rostro enfrente suyo y poder besarla tal y como deseaba fervientemente.

Sanae alzó sus brazos rodeando su cuello, para hacer más profundo aquel beso. Puede que no lo amase plenamente, pero le tenía mucho cariño, había logrado hacerla sentir muy especial, y solo por ello estaba dispuesta ha hacer todo lo que estuviese en su mano para terminar enamorada de aquel hombre.

Kojiro, en su dinámica de romanticismo, la cogió en brazos, y sin dejar de besarla la condujo hacia la cama. La amaba como nunca había amado a una mujer. Ella jamás le pidió nada, simplemente se limitó a estar a su lado, a ser su amiga, su confidente y su amante. Dios cuanto la amaba! Y estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo esa misma noche.

- Pequeña.- Le susurro en el oído mientras se ponía encima de ella sobre la cama- te amo.

Como siempre ocurría, no obtuvo una respuesta por parte de Sanae, ella simplemente se limitó a besarlo con más ímpetu, haciendo creer a Kojiro que esa era su respuesta. Se besaron por largo rato más, él la había despojado de su ropa, al igual que ella. Y ahora ambos se encontraban tan solo con la ropa interior. La pasión y el deseo estaba presente, pero Kojiro tenía otra idea en mente, y antes de que el deseo le nublase la mente separó levemente sus labios de los de ella.

- Cásate con migo.

Aquellas tres palabras fueron como si tres cuchillos se clavasen en el corazón de Sanae. Ella quería darle todo lo que aquel hombre le pidiese, pero aquello era lo único que no podía entregarle.

- Mi amor, Te casas con migo?- Repitió Kojiro dulcemente, malinterpretando aquel rostro de asombro.

Las lagrimas llegaron enseguida a los ojos de Sanae, logrando que Kojiro las interpretase de emoción, cuando en realidad eran lágrimas de tristeza.

- Amor, no llores.- Le susurraba al oído mientras la acunaba en sus brazos- simplemente dime que si.

La hora de la verdad había llegado para Sanae.

- Lo siento- Le dijo ella en apenas un hilo de voz, lo suficientemente claro para que él lo escuchase.

- Por que?- Preguntó Kojiro con un nudo en la garganta.

- Porque ya estoy casada.

-------------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back ------------------------------------------

Fue entonces cuando las puertas del infierno se desataron para ella. Si tan solo él no le hubiese propuesto matrimonio, tal vez, las cosas entre ellos hubiesen sido diferentes. Ella hubiese tenido tiempo de divorciarse de Tsubasa y ahora nadie sufriría por su causa. Ella era la mala, ella se merecía todo aquello.

Ya era casi de noche, y dos amigos se encontraban conversando desde hacía horas. Tal y como Tsubasa le pidió, Taro fue a su casa. Pero cuando lo vio se alarmó. Tsubasa se encontraba al borde de un ataque de nervios. La cabeza le dolía de tal manera, que había bebido para intentar paliar aquel dolor. Pero las dudas que le inundaban a consecuencia de la conversación que había mantenido junto a Sanae le podían de tal manera, que ni el alcohol le hacía olvidar.

A Taro le costó un rato el lograr calmarlo, y después de beber varios vasos de café bien cargado, Tsubasa consiguió calmarse un poco. Pero aquella tranquilidad duró poco, y fue sustituida por la vergüenza y la culpa, cuando Taro le confirmó todo aquello que Sanae le había rebelado horas antes.

- Ya basta Tsubasa!- le grita Taro.- Es cierto que obraste mal, pero te arrepentiste. La culpa y los remordimientos se hicieron cargo de que pagases por ello.

- Pero tú te das cuenta de lo que le hice!- exclama desesperado- Traicioné, mentí y manipulé a la persona que más quiero en esta vida! Como pude ser tan gilipollas!!- Se recriminaba a sí mismo- Y por que no me lo impediste! Por que no hiciste que recapacitase!

- Porque eres un cabezón, y cuando supe todo este tinglado, me convenciste de que ya no querías seguir con ese absurdo plan.

- Y obviamente te engañé a ti también.- dice derrotado Tsubasa.

- Sí.

- Y si soy tan retorcido, porque estas a mi lado apoyándome. Porque continuas siendo mi amigo.

- Porque te he visto sufrir día a día por el error que cometiste. Tu has sido tu pero juez y castigo en todo esto. Cuando fuiste consciente de lo que habías perdido realmente, la mala conciencia te pudo. En aquella ocasión por poco te pierdo, no como socio, sino como amigo. Y no estoy dispuesto a perderte de nuevo. Los amigos están para eso. Para perdonarse y ayudarse cuando más lo necesitan.

En aquellos momentos Tsubasa deseaba desaparecer. No solo lo que Sanae le había dicho era cierto, sin no que él la había tratado como a una mentirosa. Y eso le dolía en el alma. Puesto que había visto como ella había sido amable con él, a pesar de no merecérselo. Pero todavía existían dudas en su mente.

- Si fui yo quien se portó mal con ella, porque no la dejasteis que me visitara en el hospital. Porque estáis tan enfadados con ella?

- No creo que estés preparado para más emociones fuerte.- Le dice Taro no muy seguro de explicarle lo que sucedió un año atrás.- Será mejor que descanses y hablamos otro día del tema.

- No!- Grita Tsubasa con decisión.- Necesito saber. Por más que me duela, necesito entender las cosas. Saber por que estáis tan enfadados con Sanae.

Taro se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Observando los ojos de Tsubasa. Conocía perfectamente a su amigo, y sabía cuan cabezota podía llegar a ser.

- Esta bien - dijo al fin Taro derrotado- Verás, hace un año fui a conocer a Kojiro . Estábamos interesados en que formase parte de la empresa, dado de que disponía de un enorme capital. Bueno, pues después de una cena en la cual los negocios fueron el tema principal, no se de que manera, pero terminamos hablando de ti …

------------------------------------- Flash Back -------------------------------------------------------

- Y que me dice de su socio, el Señor Ozora, es de confianza?- Pregunta Kojiro

- Claro, Tsubasa es digno de confianza, él es el 50 de la empresa. Sin él no hubiéramos llegado en donde estamos en la actualidad.

- comprendo, pero no te ofendas, Taro, pero una persona que no es capaz de ser responsable con los contratos que firma, no me da mucha confianza.

- Perdona? A que te refieres?- Pregunta Taro muy sorprendido y sin entender a que se refería.

- Pues en que un hombre que no es capaz de mantener los botos del matrimonio, dudo mucho que sea capaz de respetar los acuerdos de ningún otro contrato- Dice Triunfal ante la desencajada mirada de Taro.

- Pero como …

- Que como lo se?- Le irrumpe.- Fácil, Sanae Nakazawa perdón, Sanae Ozora me lo ha contado todo.

- Sanae? Conoces a Sanae?- Pregunta Taro todavía más sorprendido.

- Por supuesto, ella es mi amante - dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Y como buena amante que es, dicho sea de paso, me explicó lo mal que la ha tratado su todavía marido.

- Vaya, no me esperaba eso de ella.- dice Taro intentando asimilar aquella información.

- Y que esperabas, que fuese una santita el resto de su vida?- Pregunta irónicamente mientras se reía a carcajada limpia- Cero que nuestra Sanae ha aprendido muy bien el arte de la venganza, y si no tengo mal entendido a aprendido del mejor.

- A que te refieres con eso?

- Pues que nuestra querida Sanae No se va a divorciar de tu socio, no va a permitir que él rehaga su vida. Pero claro, si él insistiese demasiado en el asunto y dado que ella ha sido la victima en este matrimonio falso, ella luchará por dejarlo sin un solo centavo en su cuenta corriente. Arrebatándole todas sus posesiones, y la empresa, claro está.

-----------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back --------------------------------------------------

- comprendes ahora por que Sakura y yo, no estamos dispuestos a perdonar a Sanae. Puede que tu actuases mal con ella. Pero lo que esta dispuesta ha hacerte no tiene nombre.- Termina por decir Taro.

- No me lo creo.- Dice Tsubasa muy calmado.

- Pero me has estado escuchando en algún momento!- Exclama desesperado Taro al verlo tan pasivo- Que Sanae no va a dejar que rehagas tu vida la lado de ninguna mujer. No va a permitir que te cases con otra. Y si en cualquier caso insistes en el tema, y le pides el divorcio, luchará con los mejores abogados que Kojiro le pueda pagar, para destruirte y dejarte sin nada!

- Si, te he escuchado perfectamente, y la verdad, el dinero, la casa o la empresa me importan una mierda.

- Pero te has vuelto loco!

- No, pero ponte en su lugar, creo que tu hubieses hecho lo mismo en sus situación. Además, no tengo ninguna intención de pedirle el divorcio. - Le explica Tsubasa cada vez más calmado, cosa que hace que Taro se suba por las paredes- este matrimonio es lo único que tengo para poder recuperarla. Además, puede que no recuerde nada de nuestro pasado, puede que no recuerde cuan cabrón e hijo de puta haya podido ser. Pero de lo que si estoy seguro, es que Sanae no es tan vengativa como Kojiro trata de hacerla parecer.

- Te olvidas que Sanae es su amante?

- Y tu de que en el momento en que nos vio abrazados me pegó aquel puñetazo!- Le dice Levemente furiosos- En aquel acto no se demostró a un hombre que simplemente tiene una amante. A mi, con su manera de actuar, me demostró que en su interior hay rabia y frustración. Tal vez sea él, el que no pueda asumir que estamos casados. Tal vez es él, el que no la deja ir, y se ha inventado eso para que la dejemos de lado y que se encuentre sola.

- La verdad, es que no se que pensar- exclama Taro ya cansado de todo aquello. Él quería a Sanae como a una hermana, pero el que desapareciese de sus vidas de aquella manera, y que luego, la única noticia de que recibe de ella es que se ha convertido en la amante de aquel sujeto, lo tenía totalmente desconcertado.- Y que piensas hacer?

- No lo tengo muy claro, pero lo que si se es que no pienso cometer los mismos errores dos veces. Creo que el no recordar quien fui me puede ayudar a convertirme en mejor persona. Y lo primero que debo hacer, es hablar con Sanae y aclarar ciertas cosas.

- Pero no te importa que tenga un amante? Te recuerdo que estáis casados.

- Y yo te recuerdo que yo fui el primero en serle infiel, y que luego nos separamos. No tengo derecho alguno en reclamarle nada.

- Esta bien, como quieras. Puede que hayas perdido la memoria, pero sigues siendo igual de cabezota.- dice Taro Resignado- Pero cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

Continuara ………………………………………………...

Bueno, creo que ya se van aclarando algunas dudas, no?

Jeje, espero que os haya gustado. Espero poder terminarlo lo más pronto posible. Este es mi propósito de año nuevo! De manera que antes de seguir con las demás actualizaciones, voy a dedicarme exclusivamente en este. Creo que se lo merece, puesto que es el que hace mas tiempo que tengo iniciado! De manera, que ahora dispongo de unos días de fiesta, voy a intentar terminarlo. Asi que no os sorprendáis de que haya varias actualizaciones en un mismo día . Aunque eso si, espero que no se me haga algún bloqueo, de todas maneras ya se como terminarlo y por ello no creo que haya ningún problema … en fin … nos vemos!!!!!

Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Aunque los he respondido de manera individual! Quiero dar las gracias a **50 angel 50 devil **Por tu comentario! Ya que no puedo hacerlo de manera individual porque no encuentro tu dirección de correo, te lo digo desde aquí! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero ser, como he dicho más arriba, actualizar lo más seguido posible. Este fic esta llegando a la recta final, y quiero terminarlo antes de empezar a trabajar de nuevo.

Muchas gracias a todos!!!!

Nos vemos!


	23. Chapter 23

RESPUESTAS

- Por que me mientes! Se que lo has ido a ver y que has estado en su casa!- gritaba muy alterado. 

- Por favor Kojiro, ya vasta!

- No, vasta Tú. Que no haces más que mentirme y aprovechar a la mínima oportunidad para irte a la cama de ese individuo!

- Por dios, no es lo que estas pensando, solo me invitó a comer.- Trataba de explicarse Sanae.

-mientes! - le grita dándole una bofetada.- No me creo que hayas estado en su casa, por varias horas y lo único que habéis hecho haya sido hablar.

- Por favor, te pido que me creas. No ha pasado nada.- le decía Sanae llorando.- además como sabes que he estado en su casa? No lo entiendo- Dijo ella aquel pensamiento en voz alta, sin ser consciente de que ello lo alteraría más.

- Por que he mandado a un hombre que siguiese tus pasos.

- Me has estado espiando?- Exclama Sanae furiosa.

- Y que esperabas, desde el primer momento en que lo viste, corriste a sus brazos. Como esperabas que confíe en ti! Por supuesto que he mandado que te sigan, y ten una cosa presente, continuarán siguiéndote hasta que a mi me lo parezca!

- No tienes derecho ha hacerme algo así! No puedes.

- pues ya ves que si.- Dice Kojiro victorioso.- y dime, que tal es en la cama. Has logrado compararnos? Quien es mejor, él o yo.

- Vasta por díos! Como puedes ser así de cruel.

- Que yo soy cruel?- dice irónicamente mientras terminaba de beberse el la botella de alcohol que había empezado un rato antes.- Creo que aquí el que ha sido más cruel de los dos, no soy precisamente yo. Tu as jugado con mis sentimientos. Me hiciste creer que me querías de igual forma que yo lo hacía. Te tenía por mi pareja y mi futura esposa, y lo que termino por encontrarme es que no has resultado ser más que mi amante! Como te crees que me siento yo! Todo el mundo sabe lo que siento por ti, los planes que tenía contigo. Te he presentado en sociedad como mi pareja y futura esposa, y tu no has hecho más que reírte de mí.

- Eso no es cierto, por favor escúchame.- le imploraba ella.

- Dime que he de escuchar. Acaso no lo amas? Acaso me quieres más a mi que ha él. Vamos dímelo!- le exige con rudeza.

- No me pidas que responda a eso si no quieres que te mienta, por favor.- Le rogaba Sanae llorando desesperadamente.

- Lo ves, no eres más que una cínica. Pero que te quede una cosa clara. - Le dice acercándose a ella y sujetando fuertemente su mentón para que lo mirase a los ojos.- No dejaré que te separes de mi, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Rabia, dolor, ira y más rabia era lo que Kojiro sentía, pero sobretodo frustración. Él era un hombre acostumbrado al éxito. A conseguir todo lo que desease o quisiese. Había estado en compañía de las mujeres más hermosas , importantes e influyentes que existían. Nunca nada se le había resistido. Siempre había sido dueño de todo lo que le rodeaba, había dominado cualquier situación y nunca había perdido los papeles. Pero aquella mujer, que se hallaba a sus pies, llorando asustada como un corderito, había logrado que perdiese todos los papeles. Él siempre había alardeado de poder controlar a la perfección todas sus emociones y sentimientos. Pero esa chica, aquella mujer, lo tenía completamente enamorado. No sabía ni como había sucedido, puesto que a pesar de ser bonita, había conocido hermosuras mayores. O inteligente, pero él lo era por los dos. Incluso graciosa cuando a él nunca le gustaban las gracias de los demás. No sabía como ni porque, pero la realidad era, que desde que la conoció, no fue capaz de concebir una vida sin ella. Dicen que el amor llama a tu puerta cuando menos te lo esperas, y en su caso bien fue así.

Pero en el momento que más enamorado estaba de ella, en el momento en que su mundo giraba entorno a ella, justo cuando se había convertido no solo en su amada o amante, sino en su amiga y confidente. Justo cuando descubrió su corazón y se lo entregó al momento en pedirle el matrimonio, ella lo traicionó, rebelándole su oscuro secreto, su oscuro pasado. Destruyendo sus sueños he ilusiones. Nunca confió en nadie, y cuando por fin lo hace en una mujer, ella lo traiciona de igual forma que lo habían echo muchos otros. Cierto era que ella estaba separada, pero continuaba casada. Eso significaba que jamás podría ser de él verdaderamente. Siempre seria la señora de otro. Y para su desgracia, cuando él, Kojiro Hyuga , le pidió, le rogó que se separase, ella le dijo que era lo único que no podía hacer. Fue en ese preciso instante en el cual se derrumbó. Sus sueños y esperanzas fueron truncados por la voluntad de otra persona. Sin poder soportar aquella realidad, se refugió en el alcohol. Intentó continuar con aquella relación, pero dentro de él, sentía como aquella confianza y aquella complicidad se habían roto. Cada día bebía más, y si no hubiese sido por que su nombre tenía una gran influencia en el mundo en el que se movía y tenía muchos contactos, hubiese decaído profesionalmente antes de decir 33.

A los meses terminó por convertirse en un alcohólico. Sanae veía sin poder hacer nada, como se iba destruyendo poco a poco. Intentó ayudarlo, detenerlo, pero lo que recibió a cambio fue una bofetada. En la siguiente ocasión fuero dos, para terminar siendo aquello una costumbre.

Ella se sentía mal. Por un lado estaba aterrada de permanecer a su lado. Aquel hombre no era ni la sombra de lo que un día fue. Pero no podía abandonarlo, dado que si se hallaba en aquella situación, era por su culpa. De manera que decidió quedarse a su lado, y si lo único que iba a recibir de su parte eran golpes, que así fuese, solo con tal de enmendar la deuda que ella tenía con él.

Mientras en la habitación de aquel hotel se producía semejante discusión, a pocos metros del mismo, había dos hombres que se encaminaban hacia éste.

- Sigo insistiendo que lo mejor sería que llamásemos.

- No, porque de esa manera puede poner cualquier excusa. Necesito que te lleves a Kojiro para poder hablar con Sanae tranquilamente.

- Pienso que no es buena idea. Tsubasa, sabes que Kojiro no puede verte. Dudo mucho que acceda a dejarte a solas con ella.

- Pues deberá hacerlo. Con la excusa de que necesito recuperar la memoria, diremos que has tenido la maravillosa idea de que sería bueno que ambos conversáramos sobre cosas de la infancia. Para ver si de esa manera logro empezar a recordar algo.

- Y yo que pinto en todo esto!- exclama Taro.

- Pues aprovechamos que yo voy a verla, para tu terminar algún asunto pendiente que tengas con Kojiro.

- Pero si no tengo nada pendiente!

- Pues te lo inventas!- Dice desesperado Tsubasa al ver cuantos impedimentos le pone su amigo.- Necesito que hagas esto por mi, por ella, por los dos. Por favor, no te eches atrás ahora que más te necesito.

- Te juro que cada día que pasa me pregunto como puedo continuar aguantándote después de tantos años!.

- Por que en el fondo me quieres.- le contesta divertido al ver como va cediendo.

- Sí, será eso. Como le digas algo de esto a Sakura te mato.

- Será difícil, puesto que ella te matará a ti primero.

- Pues no vayas a mi entierro, porque te aseguro que me levantaré de mi tumba y te llevaré conmigo!

Tsubasa dio por zanjada aquella conversación y entro en el hotel. Estaba nervioso. No sabía como reaccionaría Sanae al verlo, pero tampoco las tenía todas en que Kojiro los dejase asolas. Pero no se podía permitir el lujo de esperar a que se encontrasen por casualidad o de que él desapareciese de la ciudad por algunas horas. No tenía más remedio que plantarse en su propia casa y esperar a ver como se desarrollaban las cosas.

En cuanto llegaron a planta, pudieron observar que en la dirección en donde se encontraba la habitación en donde residía temporalmente Sanae, había dos trabajadores del hotel escuchando tras la puerta. Aquello no le sorprendió más, que al darse cuenta que aquella puerta era la de Sanae.

- Se puede saber que estan haciendo?- Les recrimina Tsubasa ante su osadía.

- A caso no sabe que no es ético ni de buena educación escuchar tras las puertas?- Les dice Taro.

- Disculpen señores, no es lo que parece.- Intentaba defenderse uno de los hombres.

- Y que es entonces?- Dice Tsubasa con retintín.

- Verá- comienza a decir el otro hombre- es que no sabemos si entrar o no.

- Y por que deberían entrar?- les cuestiona Taro.

- Es que a menudo se oyen gritos y objetos que caen al suelo. Deben estar discutiendo, pero a la señora se la escucha desde el pasillo llorar. Y no sabemos si debemos entrar o no.

- Como dice! - Exclama Tsubasa asustado.- Y ahora que esta pasando.

- No lo sabemos. Los gritos han cesado, pero el llanto de la señora no cede.

Tsubasa no quiso escuchar más. Apartó a aquellos hombres de la puerta y comenzó a golpearla fuertemente mientras gritaba.

- Sanae!! Abre la puerta!- Pero nadie se dignaba a abrirla, pero claramente había podido oírla como lloraba.- Sanae! Se que puedes oírme! Soy Tsubasa ábrela de una maldita vez!- Pero nuevamente no recibió señal alguna.- Taro ayúdame!- Y ambos amigos empezaron a forzar la puerta, intentando desesperadamente abrirla.

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de aquella puerta que se intentaba echar abajo, Sanae estaba aterrorizada en cuanto escuchó la voz de Tsubasa. Pero el verdadero pánico se apoderó de ella, cuando dijo su nombre y pudo ver como la rabia florecía de nuevo en el rostro de Kojiro. Éste, como acto reflejo ante una amenaza, se encaminó directo hacia la puerta, dispuesto a abrirla y a enfrentarse con aquel hombre, pero Sanae, en un último intento desesperado por calmarlo, se abalanzó sobre él, impidiendo que avanzase.

Kojiro, sorprendido por el acto de ella, intentó sacársela de encima, pero al no lograrlo la abofeteó de nuevo haciendo que cayese justo en ese momento. Pero en ese preciso instante, Tsubasa y Taro conseguían echar la puerta abajo, siendo testigos de aquella bofetada. Taro se quedó de piedra pero Tsubasa renació en cólera.

Antes de que Kojiro pudiese ser plenamente consciente de los dos nuevos intrusos que se hallaban en aquella habitación, sintió como un puñetazo conectaba con su rostro tirándolo al suelo. Tsubasa, en un instante en el cual perdió la noción de lo que le rodeaba se lanzó encima suyo y comenzó a golpearlo sin descanso. Taro que se había acercado a ayudar a sanae, vio con horror como Tsubasa no dejaba de golpear a Kojiro, provocando que su cara se convirtiese en un saco de arena manchado de sangre.

Intentó separarlos, pero en cuanto Taro lograba sacarlo de encima de Kojiro y aflojaba su agarre, éste se lanzaba nuevamente a la oleada de golpes.

Sanae miraba horrorizada la escena, si Tsubasa seguía de esa manera, terminaría por matar a Kojiro. De modo que se lanzó sobre Tsubasa con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que éste cayese al suelo y ella encima de él.

- Quítate Sanae!- Le gritaba- Voy a darle su merecido a ese cerdo!

- Por favor no lo hagas!- le pedía ella- Que no ves que terminarás matándolo!

- Eso es lo que se merece! Esa sucia escoria te ha puesto una mano encima!- le grita mirándolo a los ojos, pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que ambos lados de la cara los tenía marcados. De manera que aquella no era la primera bofetada que le daba.- Yo a ese tío me lo cargo!- Grito muy furiosos.

- Basta! Por lo que más quieras Tsubasa, basta! No cometas ninguna tontería!- Le decía Sanae que todavía permanecía encima suyo.

- Por el amor de dios Tsubasa!- le decía Taro- Escúchala, ya es suficiente! Al final lo matarás!

- Y el no lo vale!- le decía Sanae llorando.- no lo vale!, no merece la pena que por él malgastes tu vida en la cárcel! No lo vale!- le decía desesperada.

- Si lo vale, Sanae. Es que no te das cuenta que no me queda nada, que no tengo nada. Lo único que me importa en esta vida lo posee él, y encima tiene la sangre fría de pegarte! Si lo vale! Prefiero vivir una vida en la cárcel y saber que estas a salvo de ese individuo, que dejarte a su merced!- Le dice Tsubasa enfrentándola, con una mezcla de rabia, dolor y frustración.

- A egoísta no te gana nadie, he Tsubasa!- Le dice Furiosa- De modo que estas dispuesto ha abandonarme de nuevo! De eso se trata! Eres tan poco hombre que no eres capaz de luchar por lo que quieres!

- Y dime tu por que debería luchar! Dame un motivo por el que aferrarme y luchar!- le grita

- Por que te Quiero! Maldito seas!- Le grita- Te quiero- Le repite en un susurro.- Por favor, no me hagas esto, no otra vez. No pelees más. Te lo ruego.

Tsubasa se quedó de piedra. En menos de cinco minutos había visto como pegaban a la mujer que amaba y creía haber perdido para siempre. Había perdido la cordura y lo único que tenía en su cabeza era matar a ese individuo, y ahora él estaba tumbado en el suelo, con los puños doloridos y ensangrentados pero feliz. Sanae se encontraba encima de él, sujetándole por los hombros para intentar retenerlo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le había dicho que lo quería. Jamás imaginó semejante felicidad.

Antes de que Sanae pudiese reaccionar, Tsubasa la abrazó muy fuertemente. Tanto que casi le dolía, pero lo entendía. Él necesitaba de aquel abrazo tanto como ella.

- Perdonad- Dice Taro- Creo que lo mejor será que salgáis de aquí. Acabo de llamar a una ambulancia y no creo que sea bueno que te vean, Tsubasa.

- Y a donde voy.- Dice preocupado al ser consciente de lo que había estado apunto de hacer.

- Sanae, recuerdas la casa de la playa que te presté cuando te separaste de Tsubasa.- ella asintió- Bien, pues iros allí. Yo me pondré en contacto con vosotros cuando haya solucionado este asunto.

- Pero no puedo dejar a Kojiro, esta mal herido, me necesita.

- Sanae- Le dice Taro muy serio- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que soluciones otros problemas. Creo que Tsubasa te necesita más en estos momentos. Y creo que se lo debes.

- Pero …

- Todo estará bien, iros.

Sanae asintió y después de dar un último vistazo a Kojiro, desapareció de aquella habitación junto a Tsubasa.

Continuara ………………………………………………...

Weee!!!! Pro fin! Ya veo el final Xd jejeje

Bueno que os a parecido, que me decís de este tremendo arranque de rabia que ha sufrido nuestro Tsubasa!! Jus jus jus

Y ahora entendéis el por que del comportamiento de Kojiro. Espero que si. Pobrecillo, ains mi kojiro ( jamás imaginé haciéndole hacer semejante papel … ver para creer xd)

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Yo creo que en dos capítulos mas ( como mucho) esto llega ha su final. No me lo puedo creer! Después de tanto tiempo … en fin.

Espero que os haya gustado. Se que la ausencia ha sido larga, pero espero que la espera haya merecido la pena!!!!

Wow! Ahora que lo pienso … dos capis en un día más en oneshort que he escrito de dragon ball … como se nota que hoy tengo fiesta XD

Espero poder actualizar mañana! Nos vemos!!!!!

50 angel 50 devil: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. En serio es el más largo que has escrito? Pues yo me siento igual de alagada que tu! Muchas gracias, de veras! Y me alegra de que te haya gustado esta historia a pesar de no acostumbres a leer UA. Y eso que es lo que acostumbro a escribir Xd. Espero que este capi te haya gustado un besazo enorme y muchas gracias por estar al otro lado! 

Nos vemos!!!


	24. Chapter 24

¿ COMO LLAMARLO ?

Sanae miraba a su alrededor. Todo estaba igual que la ultima vez que estuvo en aquella casa. Era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. La diferencia era que años atrás estaba destruida y dolida por el engaño de Tsubasa, pero ahora, era ella la que había engañado y destruido la vida, sueños y esperanzas de otra persona. En ocasiones, los seres humanos, nos vemos obligados ya sea por miedo, inseguridad o por absurdas venganzas y recelos, a mentir a quienes queremos para poder sobrevivir en un mundo en el cual nos sentimos insignificantes y carentes de sentido. Ella fue una victima, y sin querer se convirtió en verdugo. La vida da muchas vueltas, y para ella ya había dado demasiadas. Después de tanto tiempo se encontraba de nuevo con Tsubasa. No sabía como, pero por más que quisiera separarse de él, siempre terminaba a su lado. Dicen que el destino de las personas esta marcado desde el momento en que nacemos, y que por más que intentemos huir de él, éste siempre regresa a nosotros. Tal vez su destino estaba ligado al de Tsubasa, tal vez ambos necesitaban pasar por todo lo sucedido para poder llegar a ese punto neutro, en el cual a partir de ese mismo instante se decidirían sus futuros.

- De modo que esta es la casa de veraneo de Taro y Sakura?- Pregunta Tsubasa distraídamente mientras miraba a su alrededor.

- Sí.

- Y tu ya habías estado en ella, no?

- Cuando supe las verdaderas intenciones que tenías respecto a nuestro matrimonio, Taro me dejó quedarme aquí una temporada. Necesitaba aclarar mis ideas, saber por donde tenía que tirar, y tratar de entender el por que de lo que hiciste.

Tsubasa se la quedó mirando. Podía ver el dolor que le causaba el tener que hablar o recordar aquella época.

- Bueno, pero eso ya es pasado- dice Sanae con una sonrisa forzada al ver que Tsubasa se percataba de su estado de ánimo.- Venga, vamos a curar esos puños.

Sanae hizo que Tsubasa se sentara en el salón, mientras ella iba a buscar el botiquín. Cunado regresó a su lado y examinó el estado en el que habían quedado sus manos, a raíz de los puñetazos que le había propinado a Kojiro, se sorprendió de que no se las hubiese roto. Los nudillos estaban pelados y las manos comenzaban a ponerse moradas por los impactos recibidos. No quiso ni imaginarse en que estado se debía encontrar Kojiro.

Tsubasa miraba atentamente como Sanae le curaba sus heridas. Era curioso como hasta que ella no nombró el estado de sus manos, no recordó que le dolían tanto. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido y ahora no sabía que hacer o decir. Estaba muy nervioso, la tenía en frente suyo y apenas creía que fuese real.

- Sucede algo? Estas muy callado. Te hago daño?

- Lo siento. Pero si te he de decir la verdad, estoy muy nervioso.

- Por que?

- Porque no se que debo hacer o que debo de decir ahora.- Reconoció avergonzado Tsubasa.

Aquel simple gesto, emocionó a Sanae. Verlo de aquella manera, avergonzado, con las manos sudorosas, el pulso latiendo a cien por hora, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Era como si estuviese viendo al verdadero Tsubasa. Al que conoció cuando eran unos críos. Tal vez, al no recordar nada de su pasado, al no estar corrompido por las experiencias que él había vivido, ella tenía la oportunidad de poder conocer de nuevo al verdadero Tsubasa.

- No es necesario que digas nada- Le reconfortó con una dulce sonrisa acariciando su rostro.

En el momento en que Tsubasa sintió su mano sobre su rostro se alteró. Aquel inocente contacto, junto aquella tierna sonrisa lo desalmo por completo. Quería a aquella mujer, pero después de todo el daño que él la había procesado se sentía incapaz de tener el mínimo derecho en retenerla a su lado.

- Gracias, pero creo que será mejor que te vayas.- Dijo poniéndose en pe y rompiendo el contacto con ella.

- porque debería hacerlo?- Le pregunta extrañada por su reacción.

- Sanae, he pegado a Kojiro y lo he dejado en muy mal estado. Si permaneces más a mi lado acabarán por mezclarte en este asunto. Y no quiero que salgas perjudicada.

- Sí, pero lo hiciste para salvarme.

- Y salí huyendo como un criminal y tu conmigo!- le grita- es que no te das cuenta que te pueden culpar de ser mi cómplice.

- No digas tonterías. Taro sabe bien lo que se hace. Estoy segura que sabrá manejar este asunto. No le des más vueltas. Yo no me voy.- Le dice muy segura sentándose de brazos cruzados en el sofá.

- por el amor de dios! Como puedes ser tan cabezota!

- He aprendido del mejor.

Tsubasa estaba que se subía por las paredes. Acaso aquella mujer no se daba cuenta de que si Taro no podía hacer nada en su nombre, ella se metería en serios problemas.

- Y se puede saber por que no?- le pregunta sentándose a su lado.

- Por que estamos juntos en esto, y no pienso abandonarte. No esta vez.

Tsubasa no dijo nada. La cabeza le dolía horrores, las manos apenas podía sentirlas y estaba furioso consigo mismo de no ser capaz de hacerle entender que quería que se fuese para estar seguro de que ella estaría a salvo. Pero debía reconocer que por otro lado, se sentía inmensamente feliz de que quisiese quedarse junto a él. A pesar de las consecuencias. Realmente no se la merecía.

Sanae se fue a preparar algo de comida, pero había poca cosa. De manera que sacó unas tostadas y las untó con algo de mermelada. Mas tarde debería ir a comprar algo.

- Toma- le ofreció una - es lo único que he encontrado. Supongo que no tendrían intención de venir por aquí en una temporada y la nevera esta vacía.

- Gracias, pero no creo que pueda comer nada.

- por que?

- Las manos, me duelen bastante y se me están hinchando.

Era cierto, las manos de Tsubasa estaban hinchadas. En un par de días estarían como nuevas, pero por el momento tenían que esperar a que bajase el hinchazón.

- Y tu quieres que me vaya, pero si ni hacerte de comer puedes- le dice medio en broma- anda, espera que voy a por hielo, haber si logramos que la hinchazón baje un poco.

Tsubasa observó como iba de nuevo hacia la cocina y regresaba con un par de trapos llenos de hielo.

- Espero que con esto sea suficiente.- le dice mientras envuelve sus manos.- y ahora abre la boca.

- Como dices?

- Que abras la boca, puede que no puedas usar tus manos, pero yo si las mías. No seas crío- le dice al ver la cara de Tsubasa.- no me digas que a estas alturas de la película te da vergüenza que yo te de de comer.

- Supongo que tienes razón, el problema esta en que yo no recuerdo nuestra película.- dice tristemente.

- Cierto, y lo siento. Lo había olvidado.- Se disculpa Sanae apenada.

- Pero te lo agradezco, estas tostadas tienen muy buena pinta y la verdad es que me muero de hambre.- Dice Tsubasa intentado animarla.

Sanae asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y comenzó a darle de comer.

Es silencio se hizo presente. Tan solo se podía escuchar el crujir de las tostadas. Pero Tsubasa tenía una pregunta en mente y no podía aguantarse las ganas de hacerla.

- Sanae, no me contestes si no quieres, y no te enfades por lo que voy a preguntarte. Pero, necesito saberlo.

- De acuerdo.- le dice Sanae seria.

- Kojiro te ha pegado en más ocasiones?- le suelta del tirón.

Sanae suspiró pesadamente. Era evidente que tarde o temprano terminaría por hacerle esa pregunta. Y no estaba dispuesta a mentir más.

- Sí.

Tsubasa sintió la rabia renacer de nuevo dentro de su ser y se maldijo por haber preguntado. Tenía la sospecha de que así había sido, pero tambien tenía la esperanza de que aquel dia hubiese sido el primero.

- Lo siento- dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por la rabia- no he podido estar a tu lado para cuidar de ti. Ha sido culpa mía.

- No, te equivocas.- Le dice conmocionada al verlo en ese estado.- la culpable soy yo.

- No te hagas responsable de los actos atroces de un monstruo. Solo un animal le pon e la mano encima a una mujer!

- lo se, pero kojiro antes no era así. Era un buen hombre, pero si cambió fue por mi culpa.

- No lo entiendo.

- La ultima vez que estuvimos juntos, estuve a punto de perdonarte. Y eso era algo que no quería hacer. De manera que me fui. Comencé a trabajar en una pequeña empresa y lo conocí.- Le explica Sanae- En un principio no estaba interesada en él. Lo único que quería era olvidarte.

Tsubasa escuchaba atento su relato. Pero le entristecía que Sanae hubiese hecho tantos esfuerzos por olvidarle, pero lo que más le dolía era que no quería perdonarle, no que no pudiese hacerlo.

- Pero él estaba allí, cada día, haciéndome sentir una mujer especial, de manera que terminé por salir con él- continua explicando- Fue muy bueno conmigo, me amaba mucho y yo a mi manera, lo quería. Pero no como el hubiese querido.

- Por que? Que sucedió?- preguntó para animarla a continuar, dado que ella se había quedado callada.

- Me pidió que me casase con él. Pero yo no podía.

- Por que estás casada conmigo.

- Exacto.

- Y por que no me pediste el divorcio?

- Por que no quería- le confesó ante su asombrada mirada.- Eso fue lo que lo desquició, por decirlo de alguna manera. Comenzó a beber y poco a poco se fue haciendo más agresivo.

- y por que no lo dejaste?

- Por que no podía hacerlo. El que se encontrase en ese estado era por mi culpa. De manera que me resigné a aceptar aquel castigo por haberle hecho daño.

Tsubasa pensaba en todo lo que Sanae le había contado. Ahora entendía por que Kojiro lo odiaba de aquella manera, y por que le dijo a Taro aquellas mentiras de Sanae. Todo comenzaba a cuadrar, por fin. Pero todavía quedaba algo.

- Has dicho que no querías el divorcio, por que?

Sanae sonrió. Realmente no se le escapaba una.

- No lo se. Simplemente no quería. Mi matrimonio contigo era lo único que me quedaba de ti. Supongo que en el fondo no quería olvidarte.

Tsubasa se sentía feliz ante aquella respuesta. Acaso eso significaba que podían tener una oportunidad?

- Y eso donde nos deja a nosotros? Podrás perdonarme por lo que hice?

- Veo que ya no dudas en que lo que te expliqué fuese mentira.

- No, y lo siento. No recuerdo que retorcidos motivos me movieron para actuar de aquella forma. Por más que me lo expliquen no logro entenderlo. - le dice mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- Sanae, fui un completo gilipollas. Un estúpido y un sinvergüenza. Te engañé, te mentí y te fui infiel. Y no sabes como lo lamento. Se que lo que hice no tiene nombre, pero te pido, te ruego, que me perdones. Si no quieres regresar a mi lado lo comprenderé. Pero necesito saber que como mínimo te podré ver, aunque solo sea como a una amiga. Me muero antes de perderte otra vez.

Sanae lo abrazó fuertemente.- Hace tiempo que te perdoné, aunque no quisiera hacerlo. Pero así és.

Tsubasa respiró tranquilo y le correspondió muy gratamente a aquel abrazo. Puede que la hubiese tenido de aquella forma en muchas otras ocasiones, pero para él era la primera vez que la sentía entre sus brazos. Aquella sensación lo llenaba plenamente, no necesitaba más.

- Gracias- le susurró débilmente en el oído.

Sanae se separó, a pesar del gesto de desacuerdo que mostró claramente Tsubasa en su rostro, y sonrió por ello. Lo miró atentamente y sin decir nada lo cogió del brazo he izo que lo acompañase.

Tsubasa no puso ningún tipo de resistencia, la siguió en el más absoluto silencio, pero al ver que ella lo conducía al dormitorio, se paro en la entrada de éste.

- Sanae …

- No digas nada.- le interrumpió con una dulce sonrisa.- ven conmigo.

Sanae lo llevó hasta el interior del dormitorio. Encendió la luz de la mesita y se situó enfrente suyo. Sin dejar de mirarlo tiernamente, comenzó a desbrochar lentamente los botones de su camisa.

Tsubasa no dejaba de mirarla, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Podía notar como los delicados dedos de Sanae iban rozando levemente la piel de su torso a medida que le abría la camisa. Su respiración se cortó, cuando ella terminó de abrir el último botón y posó sus manos sobre su abdomen, acariciándolo en ascenso hasta llegar a sus hombros, para terminas re sacarle la camisa.

Sanae sonrió al verlo tan agitado y nervioso. Posó dulces besos en su pecho desnudo y fue subiendo por su cuello, hasta terminar en su boca.

Cuando Tsubasa sintió sus labios posarse sobre los suyos, creyó desmayarse. Aquel suave contacto hizo que sintiera como se estremecía cada uno de los poros de su piel. Poco a poco, lo que comenzó como un dulce beso, fue pasando a ser más profundo, mas deseado. Sanae pasó la lengua sobre los labios de él, haciendo que abriese la boca e introdujeses su lengua en su interior. Ambas lenguas se juntaron, bailando a un mismo son, con deseo, con amor.

Mientras continuaban besándose, sanae fue bajando sus manos hasta el pantalón de Tsubasa, para desabrocharlo y hacer que este cayese al suelo. En ese moemnto, Tsubasa sintió algo de miedo, y se separó levemente de ella.

- Lo siento, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo.- le dice muy apenado con la mirada baja.

- que sucede?- le pregunta ella obligándolo a mirarla.

- Yo, bueno, esto..- decía avergonzado-mis manos, no puedo usarlas y bueno, no recuerdo haber echo antes …

Sanae comprendió que quería decirle. A pesar de todas las veces en que habían hecho el amor, él no recordaba ninguna. Pera él era como si fuese si primera vez. Aquello emocionó a Sanae y con un beso lo interrumpió.

- Pues déjame ser tus manos y tu maestra.

Tsubasa la miró y asintió. Dejó que ella lo tumbase sobre la cama y le quitase los zapatos. Ella ahora permanecía de pie. Al lado de la cama, con sus ojos clavados en los de él, comenzó a desnudarse tranquilamente. Observando cada uno de sus gestos.

- Eso debería hacerlo yo- comentó Tsubasa frustrado mientras observaba como se desnudaba.

- Ya tendrás ocasión de hacerlo.- le contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

Tsubasa sonrió y continuó observando aquel espectáculo. Cuando ella hubo terminado se quedó allí, de pie, dejándole observar todo lo que quisiese. Él la miraba atónito. Realmente era preciosa, perfecta a sus ojos, pero hubo una cosa que le intrigó.

- Por favor, date la buelta.

Sanae asintió y sabiendo que era lo que pretendía con ello se giró.

Tsubasa observó horrorizado lo que sus ojos de delataban. La espalda de Sanae estaba llena de marcas. Era como si la hubiesen azotado.

- Fue él?

- Sí.

De nuevo la rabia y la frustración se apoderó de él.

- Pero ya no me duele, creo que con el tiempo se difuminarán un poco las marcas- trataba de calmarlo.

-Siéntate- le pidió Tsubasa y Sanae así lo hizo.

Se sentó dándole la espalda, queriendo saber que iba ha hacer. Tenía algo de miedo de que la rechazase por aquello, pero se estremeció al sentir sus labios en su espalda.

- Que haces?- pregunto ella emocionada por su acción.

- Besaré cada una de estas cicatrices hasta que desaparezcan por completo.

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

- Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Sanae sonrió ante su respuesta. La verdad que su relación había sido de todo menos normal. No sabía si era lo correcto, si era lo más adecuado. Pero algo o alguien los había echo llegar a ese moemnto. Llámalo destino, llámalo fuerza superior, da lo mismo. La cuestión era que se amaban, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Sanae se fue girando lentamente, le besó en los labios demostrándole cuanto lo amaba. Posó sus manos sobre sus hombros, obligándolo a que se recostase de nuevo y ella se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, acercando de nuevo su rostro so suyo.

- Sí, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

FIN

Mini epílogo

Al día siguiente Sakura y Taro fueron a la casa de la playa. Les explicaron que Kojiro estaba ingresado, pero fuera de peligro. No iba a presentar cargos, puesto él tenía las de perder. Le amenazaron que si lo hacía ellos mismos lo denunciarían por malos tratos, y aquello sería una terrible mancha en su carrera. Aceptó que Sanae se fuese de su vida y firmó un contrato en el que se comprometía a acudir a unas sesiones de rehabilitación, tanto por el tema del alcoholismo como el de los malos tratos, si no quería perder parte de la inversión que tenía con la empresa MiskOz.

- Menos mal que todo ya ha pasado- Dice Sakura.- Sanae, perdona por lo mal que me he portado contigo.

- Tranquila mujer. Supongo que yo en tu situación hubiese hecho lo mismo. Tan solo tratabas de proteger a un amigo.

- Bueno, y ahora que?- cometa Taro

- A que te refieres?- le responde Tsubasa sin entender a que se refería.

- Pues a que pensáis hacer vosotros dos ahora. No se, habéis hablado? Tenéis pensado que va a ser de vuestro futuro?

- La verdad es que no.- Contesta Sanae- Han sucedido muchas cosas entre nosotros. Nos queremos, eso lo sabemos. Pero yo he de aprender a confiar nuevamente en él, y Tsubasa ha de conocerse nuevamente.

- Y eso donde os lleva?

- No lo se, supongo que solo el destino o llámalo como quieras, lo sabrá.

Ahora si

-------------------------------FIN--------------------------------

NA: Bueno, esto ha llegado a su fin. Por fin!!! No me lo puedo creer. Después de más de 6 meses, aquí acaba esta historia.

Primero quiero dar las gracias a toda la gente que ha estado al otro lado leyéndola. Se que han habido temporadas de larga ausencia, pero como dije en su momento, esta historia iba a ver su final. De manera que muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado algún comentario y a los que no. Y gracias por vuestra paciencia.

He disfrutado mucho escribiéndola, la verdad que le he cogido un cariño tremendo, pero todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar.

Este capitulo es más largo de los que suelo hacer, pero no quería alargarla otro capi más, de modo que este ha sido el resultado.

Con lo del mini epílogo… pues no era mi intención hacerlo, pero he pensado que no era buena idea no dejar aclarado el tema de Kojiro.

En fin, no se que mas deciros. Este fic consta de 92 páginas a Word. La verdad es que creo que es el más largo que he escrito Xd

Bueno Solamente me queda decir que muchas gracias a todos!

Jamás me cansaré de decirlo.

Nos leemos!

Xenia


End file.
